


Ternion

by Shortsnout



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aquaphobia, Bottom Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frostironstrange, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecure Tony Stark, Mind Manipulation, Multi, OT3, PTSD, Rimming, Rough Sex, Supremefamily, Threesome, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Stephen Strange, Villian Nightmare, pranks gone wrong, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout
Summary: A year after Tony has saved the universe, he’s approached by Thor for a favour. Build the citizens of New Asgard an arc reactor to mitigate the drain on Midgardian resources. He could use the distraction from the shambles of his life. The breakup with Pepper, his mind plagued with nightmares and self-doubts… his growing infatuation with Stephen Strange.Stephen never told Tony exactly how he saved his life in the aftermath of Thanos’s destruction. He never broke rules, especially ones pertaining to natural law. Except…he couldn’t stand by and watch the man he’d fallen in love with over countless timelines die. Now, despite their obvious feelings for each other, he’s too scared of telling Tony exactly how he’d saved his life.Now he has to watch the man he loves fall in love with another.Loki is trying to carve a new life for himself on Midgard, untrusted by his people and those of the planet which offers him sanctuary. When he learns that Tony Stark knew of Thanos’s manipulations involving the Sceptre, they strike up a friendship, leading to an aching fondness and affection for the mortal.Then Stephen Strange warned him away.Loki always wanted things he couldn’t have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first foray into the FrostIronStrange, or Loki/Tony/Stephen pairing, and I’m super excited to be sharing it all with you! So a few points, obviously in this story Tony survived after End Game, and Loki is still alive, (It’ll be explained in the story). Thor didn’t fly off with the Guardians, he stayed with his people in New Asgard which was in Norway.
> 
> Many thanks to Trawler for being the Beta reader for this story!  


Tony Stark had seen many things in his life. Humans with superpowers, humans with mutant abilities, humans who could manipulate energy (he’d go to hell before he’d admit what Stephen was doing was magic) yet he still jumped every time Thor slammed into the lawn at the compound, complete with a boom of thunder and crackle of lightning.

‘Weak heart!’ he bellowed at the window, gesturing vaguely with his hand for FRIDAY to let him into the lab.

‘I was under the impression that now that piece of machinery was out of your chest you were in fighting form?’ Thor chuckled as he walked, depositing his new and improved mythical axe on the floor as he went. With total disregard for what Tony was working on, he sat on the desk, grinning down at him.

‘Still, I’m only mortal, weak constitution. What can I do for you, Point Break?’ Tony leant back in his chair, rummaging through one of his drawers and pulling out the bag of candy he’d hidden away from Bruce. Popping a few in his mouth, he offered the bag to Thor.

‘You assume I’m only here to see you for a favour?’ Thor smiled, pouring some into his hand and giving the bag back.

‘Not assuming, I know. Here, try these green ones, they’re super sour.’

Thor grimaced and slapped his thigh, roaring as the taste delighted him. It was one of the things Tony loved about the Asgardian; strength, physical prowess and the mental age of a small child.

‘I have come in need of a favour.’

‘Ah, there we go. FRIDAY, save my work for me please, this is going to take a while.’

‘As you know, my people have sought and received refuge in Norway to build New Asgard.’

Tony made a humming noise in the back of his throat, his hand diving back into the bag for more candy.

‘While Midgard’s…I mean Earth’s government has been understanding and welcoming, I have been made aware of some growing unrest towards our settlement.’

Tony straightened in his chair. No, he wasn’t aware of unrest, that was the problem with his imposed self-seclusion. When Thor said Earth’s government, he was probably referring to the UN, and Tony knew they were doing all they could to stay in the remaining Avenger’s good graces. Especially Tony’s, rescuer of the known universe.

‘You were part of the team who helped save half the population, not to mention half of the universe. What the hell are they “unrested” about?’ Tony crunched his candy, frowning.

‘In part the presence of my brother, Loki.’

Ah, they might have had a point there.

‘He did try to enslave us, murdered a few mortals along the way.’

‘You know as well as I, that Loki was not acting with a rational mind when he did those things. Was it not you who pointed out to me that he was subject to trickery, bewitched by Thanos?’

It wasn’t difficult to see what had happened. Clint has been controlled by the glow stick of destiny. Wasn’t a far stretch to assume Loki had also been controlled by simply holding it. He’d mentioned it on the quiet to Thor before he whisked his adoptive brother away to face Asgardian judgement, scoffing at Tony’s deductions of Loki’s behaviour.

Tony had just wanted Loki off his planet, so he’d let the snub slide.

‘My brother stood beside me as we fought to save our people. He has proven himself worthy of my trust and theirs.’

‘You said in part, what’s the other problem?’ Tony questioned.

‘There are some mortals who say we are draining natural resources, that your planet cannot sustain us.’

‘You want me to build you an arc reactor, for the energy you guys need?’

Thor’s cheeks reddened and he broke eye contact to look at the floor.

‘Hey,’ Tony stood and clapped the blonde giant on the shoulder, refusing to reveal just how much that hurt his hand. ‘You’re the king now, your people need you, and if that means calling in favours then so be it.’

Truth be told, Tony could do with the distraction from his own life. Things… hadn’t been the same since they’d fixed Thanos’s snap. He’d lost Pepper, Peter, others he cared about and lived as a hermit for five years, wallowing. They’d been returned to him, but he couldn’t rekindle what he had with Pepper.

They’d always been better as friends, they both knew it, and death had shown them both that life really was too short. He wished her all the best in her new relationship, would always love her in some way, but it wasn’t enough anymore.

He was Tony Stark, saviour of the universe, broken and alone.

Tony didn’t know how to fix himself, let alone allowing someone else close enough to help.

His thoughts wandered to a cape-wearing wizard, the one who’d saved his life on the battlefield, although how still baffled Tony to this day. They’d become friends. Stephen had helped him return to some semblance of normality.

‘Do you agree?’

‘Yeah sure, gimme a week to tie things up here, get rid of some work to others, delegate and then I’m all yours.’

********************

Stephen knew the instant Tony stepped into the Sanctum, not because the building told him, or because of any divine sense, mystical or otherwise. He tapped the Cloak on his shoulder, silently instructing it to go fetch the billionaire.

He dug his fingers into the rich soil, teasing it away from the roots as he pulled the weed out, careful not to disturb the plants on either side.

‘Retired already, asshole? I hear gardening is a lovely way to pass the time in your old age.’ Tony stepped into the small garden at the top of the Sanctum, thumbs in his belt loops as he looked down at Stephen kneeling on the ground.

‘I’ve left the Sanctum to you in my will, have fun with that. If you’re gonna stand there then at least make yourself useful and water,’ Stephen pointed in the vague direction of a beaten watering can.

‘And ruin my suit! Hell no!’ Tony spat, brushing soil from one of the rickety metal wire chairs, spinning it around and straddling it backwards.

‘Are you here for a reason, douchebag? Surely it’s not to admire me on my knees.’

‘I dunno, Doc, I’d say the view is pretty good,’ Tony flirted straight back.

The flirtation was a new, fledgling aspect of their relationship, both of them uncertain, cautious. They would take a few steps toward each other before skittering back to the safety of friendship. Stephen knew exactly what it had cost Tony those five years alone, had foreseen it when he looked at all the possible outcomes, had listened to drunken, broken ramblings of Tony in the aftermath of Thanos’s final defeat.

It was painful, sometimes to look at Tony. Guilt sat like a stone in his stomach, stalagmites of remorse growing up into his throat, strangling any apologies Stephen could put into words. He’d known when looking into possible futures that Tony would have to battle his inner demons alone.

The man was too selfless, vibrant and brilliant for him to die at Thanos’s hand. That had been the driving force behind Stephen’s actions when he’d saved Tony Stark’s life.

It was hard not to be in awe of a man who had given himself in sacrifice of the greater good, a man who Stephen had seen die in countless possible future timelines. Yes, Stephen had initially judged the man hard and harshly, but he’d like to think he’d evolved since becoming a Master of the Mystic Arts, and one of those was admitting when you were wrong.

Plus, it helped that he found Tony _ridiculously_ attractive.

He’d never looked beyond the battle, never seeing if their flirtation went further than what it was now, and he was too much of a coward to make a move, too scared of Tony’s reaction when he told him the truth of _how_ he had saved him. He was primarily to blame for the relationship not moving beyond friendship.

‘So, why are you here?’ Stephen asked, standing up and brushing the dirt away from his robes, before releasing the spell that made his hands steady enough for him to be using them with gardening.

‘I’m going over to New Asgard for a little bit, Thor’s asked me to help them out.’

‘Thor? With what?’ He still felt uncomfortable with the idea of Asgardians on Earth. Their use of magic was different from what he’d been taught, and he still considered them a threat to his world, yet he couldn’t dispute their help was needed against Thanos and they brought a wealth of knowledge that could potentially help humanity.

‘He wants me to build them an arc reactor to power their city, remove their drain on Earth’s resources.’

‘Is dissonance towards them growing?’ Stephen asked, conjuring a tea for himself and a coffee for Tony.

‘Even you knew about it?’

‘It was more an educated guess rather than knowing for sure,’ Stephen reassured, sitting in the chair next to Tony. ‘Drink before it gets cold,’ he instructed, pointing at the coffee he’d conjured and left on the floor.

As Tony sipped at his coffee, Stephen drank his own, watching the wind ruffle through that thick, gorgeous hair, the way his brown eyes glowed umber in the reflection of the low sun.

‘How are you doing?’ Stephen asked, the question loaded, as he knew Tony would perceive.

Tony could take it as a light enquire and respond with small talk, or he had the chance to take it as a deeper probe if needed to talk.

‘Good days and bad days, Doc, like you said there would be. More good ones than bad.’

‘And the nightmares?’

‘They come and go. I’ve been feeling…lost still.’ Tony glanced down at the ground, almost ashamed to be admitting it.

‘Many things have changed, it’ll take a while for the world to find its feet again, not just you. You’ve got time to think about where you want your life to go, Tony.’

‘I know. Stark industries nearly went under when I was recovering from my near-death experience with Nebula, and then in those five years I was so focused on trying to help those left behind. Now I’m not sure what to do with it, with myself.’

‘You’re an inventor, you want to help humanity, that’s a good place to start,’ Stephen reassured. He tried not to focus on the way Tony’s lips were wet with the dark coffee he’d been drinking, or the way he looked at Stephen as if he held all the answers. Instead, he reached over and clapped Tony on the shoulder, lightly squeezing.

‘Why did you come today?’ Stephen asked again.

‘I wanted to let you know where I was going to be, you know, in case you missed me.’ The grin was back as well as the snark, Tony’s defence mechanisms.

‘Do you want me to come with you?’ Stephen’s voice was soft, hesitant, unsure if he was overstepping a boundary by asking but not able to stop himself.

‘Thanks, but I know you’ve got things to be doing here, students to teach, worlds to save.’ Tony reached up and covered the hand on his shoulder with his own.

‘Well, yes, but I’m sure I can find time to swing by,’ Stephen spread his fingers, smiling a little when Tony linked them together.

‘Thought you’d want to keep an eye on Loki,’ Tony muttered.

Stephen closed his eyes at that, swearing under his breath.

That was one Asgardian… Jotun he did not want on Earth, regardless of Thor’s good words about him.

‘Well, seems like I’ll be visiting you a lot then.’

********************

Midgard…Earth he had to admit had a certain rugged beauty. It didn’t have the sleek aesthetic of Asgard, the glittering gild, centuries of beautiful architecture. It didn’t have the enchanting Alfheim beauty, spellbinding and mystical forests. Loki placed his hand on the stone window frame, staring out into the Norwegian sea, its frothy and tempestuous depths, the grey only a slightly different hue from that of the storm clouds above.

No. It was not Asgard, but it would have to do.

He promised Thor he would help their people regain their footing, to re-establish a home for themselves, and that was what he intended to do.

No tricks or mischief this time.

Well.

None that would hinder Asgard’s reestablishment.

Thor was still fair game.

Speaking of his brother, he’d asked for Loki’s presence down in one of the spare rooms of the newly built palace, to meet someone of importance, someone who would help them find a way forward with the Midgardians who’d been more vocal of their disapproval of having Loki back on their planet, or a murderer as he should rightly be called.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment before he left his quarters in search of Thor.

He contemplated, not for the first time, the idea of leaving Thor and his subjects on Midgard and seeking a new life for himself elsewhere. He knew what he’d promised Thor, but now it felt as if his continued presence was a hindrance and it might serve the Asgardians cause more if he was no longer associated with them.

Pushing aside the thick wooden door, he paused on the threshold, uncertain if he was dreaming or not.

‘This was not how I left the room yesterday,’ he remarked, glancing around.

An ungodly sound was vibrating through the room, making the Midgardian tools strewn about dance in time to the pulsing beat. Stepping in, he shut the door behind him, recognising the holographic displays as Midgardian technology, at odds with the granite walls behind them, sending blue hues across the grey stone, illuminating the tiny flecks of crystal found within.

‘Hey! Can you push the workbench over to me?’

Loki’s magic flared instinctively at the presence, alarmed that a magic-user had slipped by undetected due to his foolishness. He couldn’t sense any use of magic, and he moved further into the room, seeing muscled legs disappearing into a contraption of some kind.

‘Come on! Work with me here, Reindeer Games!’ The music dropped in volume, the mortal thinking he hadn’t been heard.

The strange name brought an inkling of remembrance, he’d heard that before from one of Thor’s merry band of idiots. For one of the first times in his life, Loki found himself speechless, walking to the workbench and pushing it towards him with a kick.

‘I need the wrench, it should be third from your left,’ the mortal called, voice straining as he attempted his work.

He’d made an attempt to reform, he really had, but a touch of his old haughty behaviour resurfaced, and he considered turning said item into a snake. But he knew he was on the grace of the mortals of this realm, that he needed to be on his best behaviour, lest they cast him out.

‘Slide it over to me, across the floor.’

Loki still couldn’t place the voice.

Clenching and relaxing his fist, Loki did as asked, resisting the urge to demand the mortal show himself.

‘Thanks, right, now that should hold it for now.’

Tony Stark pulled his head from the contraption, offering Loki an easy smile.

‘I should have known it was you,’ Loki hissed, folding his arms.

‘Yup me again, good to see you aren’t dead.’

‘Indeed,’ Loki agreed, turning on his heel. He had no interest in the conversation.

‘Oh, come on! I saved the universe from your master, that should at least get me a thank you, or one of your quips or something!’ Stark called after him.

‘Thanos was not my master,’ Loki whispered, stopping and staring over his shoulder.

‘I know, more like your enslaver, you want that drink I offered you way back when?’

‘Beg your pardon?’ Loki could scarcely believe it, turning to face the mortal who was wiping the sweat from his brow, his instrument falling from his hand with a clatter on the metal workbench Loki had pushed over.

Something wasn’t right. It had been years since he’d last seen this mortal, he knew that time affected them differently, that they aged faster than Asgardians having shorter life spans and all, but this…this was remarkable. Stark looked no different from when Loki had seen him last. No, he looked better, revitalised, younger than his years suggested.

‘Drink? You know, an alcoholic one? I’ve been working all day and I could really use-’

‘Not that, you rambling oaf, the part about the enslaver.’

‘Enslaver?’ Stark asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘You have spoken to my brother.’

‘Easy, Loki it was Tony who spoke with me long ago after the events on Earth. He believed you to be under the sceptre’s influence, that it was hiding your true intentions,’ Thor boomed as he strode into the room.

‘Oh no, I did want to rule the mortals, to have a realm of my own.’ Loki crossed his arms, glaring at Stark.

‘No you didn’t,’ Stark answered, accepting the finger of mead Thor had brought him. ‘You wanted the attention, to prove your worth. Trust me, I’ve seen villains, been on the receiving end of a vendetta or two. You didn’t want Earth, you were a child throwing a tantrum over something and we were the unfortunate toys that got wrapped up in it.’

Stark took a drink, eyes watering and coughing.

‘That’s strong stuff, Thor.’

‘Ah yes, possibly too much for a mortal, let me water it down.’

‘Ah, ah!’ Stark admonished, pulling his glass away and drinking more.

‘Well, now that you’ve finished dissecting me with your rudimentary psychological skills, I’ll be on my way,’ Loki spat, giving a mock bow. He’d been victim to scorn, of Thor’s friends’ malicious taunts one too many times, he shouldn’t expect any different from his Midgardian sycophants.

‘It was after the battle, when Thor took you back to Asgard,’ Stark shouted at his back. ‘You...looked happy to be going home. When I realised what the sceptre was, that it contained the Mind Stone …everything made sense. It was manipulating you.’

‘Did he share these revelations with you?’ Loki directed at Thor.

‘By the time Tony made his thoughts known to me it was too late.’ Thor said, guilt in his tone.

‘And you’ve never mentioned this to me until now because?’ It was petty of him, he and Thor had set aside their differences, had been working towards a better relationship, but still, how had his own brother not realised, and this stranger had?

‘I did not want to dredge up the past,’ Thor answered, his voice feeble.

‘I see. Enjoy whatever it is you’re making,’ Loki directed at the mortal. He would not show weakness.

He would not.

********************

‘What exactly did you do?’ Stephen’s voice rose at the end, his accusations clear across the static phone call.

‘FRIDAY? Can you boost the signal or help me out or something?’

‘Sorry boss, attempting to boost the signal,’ FRIDAY answered.

‘Hang on, this is ridiculous,’ Stephen echoed, hanging up the call.

‘Rude,’ Tony scowled glaring down at his phone. He gave himself a mental pat on the back when he didn’t even flinch at Stephen’s portal flaring beside him.

‘Straight into my room? Brazen, Strange,’ Tony fluttered his eyelashes, covering his chest with his hands.

‘Oh please, I think your virtue is safe,’ Stephen waved him off, glancing around the room. ‘I see we’ve gone with the Asgardian medieval décor.’

‘I didn’t pick it, although I like the look of the rug in front of the fire, would definitely feel great against my back.’ Tony leant back in the plush armchair as he watched Stephen circle around the room, probably seeking out malicious ghosts or other such nonsense.

‘Would cushion your knees nicely too,’ Stephen smirked, sitting on the edge of Tony’s impressive four-poster bed. ‘So, what were you saying about Loki?’

Tony’s gaze slid to the mismatch of silk and fur piled high on the bed. It wasn’t from any animal he recognised, and FRIDAY couldn’t match the animal fibres to any on Earth.

Tony wasn’t sure where he stood on alien animal fur.

‘I insulted him.’

‘Didn’t take you long,’ Stephen leant back, crossing his legs and waiting.

‘It’s like I’ve forgotten how to interact with people,’ Tony rested his elbows on his knees, looking between his hands at the freezing stone floor.

‘Tony…’ Stephen began.

‘I was on my own for so long, first on the ship with Nebula and then with you all gone… what if I’ve turned feral or something?’

** _What if you’re damaged inside?_ **

‘Stop that.’

Tony heard a shifting of material and then Stephen’s face was in his eye line. Warm, trembling hands covered his own, and the wizard stayed crouched on the floor, waiting.

‘Do you need me to kick your ass?’ Stephen asked after a while.

‘As if you could. Thanks for coming, Doc, don’t know what it is about you, but you’re a good grounding force.’

‘Don’t force it, Tony. Remember what we’ve said, ease yourself back into society slowly. I know you can fall into the persona of Tony Stark, douchebag billionaire, but don’t second guess yourself. It’s only Loki, crazy bag of cats Loki, remember?’

‘Yeah, I’m not sure why I’m even thinking about him to be honest. Get in, get the job done for the Asgardians, get out again.’

‘There we go, you’re looking at it in a positive light. I’ll send Peter through to see you tomorrow, he’s been asking after you, and learning diplomacy with aliens would be a good skill for a future Avenger.’

‘Good idea. Stephen?’

‘Hmm?’

** _What if he says no?_ **

‘Nah, never mind, don’t worry about it. I need to get to bed, old age and all that.’

‘Text me a date and the plan and I’ll meet you there,’ Stephen teased opening a portal.

There was no way Stephen could know he’d just been toying with the idea of asking him out on a date, not a concealed outing as friends, but an actual date, discussing feelings and candlelight and all that.

‘No, I didn’t read your mind, I know you well enough. Get some sleep and I’ll talk to you later.’

  
********************

Loki wandered the hallways, deep in thought. He hadn’t joined Thor in the hall for dinner with his people, instead staring pensively out his bedroom window. His feet were taking him down to the private kitchen attached to the main one they used for the palace, a place of refuge that he shared with Thor, where none would disturb him, and more importantly, where he could eat in peace.

‘Oh, sorry, have I taken your hiding spot?’

How did the mortal keep doing that?

‘Clearly, I need to rethink it if you have found me, no, you don’t need to get up. What are you doing here?’ Loki sat opposite Stark on the wooden table, crossing his arms and watching the man who was looking down at his phone.

The heat in here was unbearable, the fireplace having been lit, presumably by Stark. It gave a warm amber glow to everything, shining gold on the device called a toaster. Thor insisted he needed it for something called Pop-Tarts.

‘Couldn’t sleep, it’s noisy out.’ Stark gestured in the vague direction of the window.

‘I was under the impression most mortals found crashing waves a relaxing sound.’

Stark didn’t comment, glancing over his shoulder toward the window, disdain evident in his face for the briefest of seconds before he cleared his throat and stood.

‘Wait a moment, there is something I wish to say to you. While my dislike for your kind still exists and I judge that you are weak, pitiful creatures, you have been kind enough to offer us refuge, a new place to call home. For that, I thank you.’

‘I can see now which of the royal brothers inherited the diplomatic tongue,’ Stark grinned, sitting once more and putting his phone on the table between them.

‘It is common sense not to make enemies of the people you reside with. However, there is something I personally wish to add.’

Loki pondered for a moment, taking the time to consider his words.

‘I know first-hand the strength of Thanos, the power of the Infinity Stone. The idea that a mere mortal…’

He trailed off, unable to convey his thoughts. Instead, he reached into his pocket dimension, pulling out two tumblers and a bottle of scotch, placing them on the table.

‘Thank you, Tony Stark, truly.’

‘Are you offering me a drink?’

Loki nodded, pushing a glass tumbler towards Stark, watching as it slid across the table, bouncing off the mortal’s forearm.

‘How do you do that?’ Stark pointed in mid-air.

‘Really? You want to know how I summoned it rather than asking me if it is poisoned?’

‘If you were going to kill me, I’d be dead by now. Don’t think poison’s your style.’

‘You are correct, I’m more likely to murder you whilst you are sleeping, or in armed combat, so you can see me rip the life from you.’ Loki agreed, pouring them both a generous serving and offering his glass in a toast.

As they drank, Loki allowed his gaze to linger on the Stark’s form. He was in a type of sleepwear, thin, soft-looking to the touch. It highlighted his body beautifully, the hard lines of his muscles, the contrast between the pale cloth and bronze skin striking.

A pleasing sight to behold indeed.

There was something else, a tingle of magic, barely visible, but hovering over the mortal’s skin. A claiming. He had been claimed by a being with magic.

Interesting.

‘Did you make them? Or summon them from somewhere?’ Stark asked after finishing his drink, examining the glass.

‘Summoned them. Creating something requires a different type of magic,’ Loki closed his fist and concentrated, opening his palm and cradling the ball of light.

There was a thud as Stark’s glass hit the table and then his hand was encompassed by Stark’s tanned ones, lifting it up and peering at it from all angles.

‘Is it energy? Light? FRIDAY?’

‘It is a source of light, boss.’ A voice spoke from his pocket.

‘FRIDAY?’ Loki asked, allowing the mortal to move his hand, still sipping from his tumbler with the other.

‘My AI, this is created rather than summoned?’ Stark demanded, his desire for understanding fierce.

Loki repressed a smile. He could not recall a time that a being had been interested in his magic, his skills, unless you considered childish wonder from Thor back when they were in their youth.

‘How come your magic is different from Stephen’s? You don’t use hand gestures.’

‘Stephen?’ Loki trailed off, filling their glasses again.

‘Strange, Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme? Don’t you magic users all know each other?’

Loki recalled the man, dressed in his ludicrous robes, and the sensation of free falling for thirty-minutes. His skin bristled, fingers twitching. Oh yes, he knew the man.

‘You compare my magic to that…that second rate charlatan,’ Loki scoffed, displeased at where this conversation was headed.

‘Hit a nerve there, Lokes?’ Stark grinned, touching the edge of his glass to his temple in a mocking salute.

Lokes?

‘Well, I’ll tell you what I told Stephen. There’s no such thing as magic, I’ll find your secret, just as I will his. There’s a scientific explanation for all of this…even if what you do is different,’ Stark trailed off, his mouth pursing in the smallest of pouts as he considered the possibility.

Loki found himself charmed, rolling the tumbler between his palms as he stared at the mortal.

‘It is an energy source, of sorts,’ he began, once again hiding his smile as Stark leaned forward in his seat, brown eyes shining.

‘Magic is a type of energy. It doesn’t usually interact with biological matter, but those trained in it can use this energy, magical energy and bend it to their will. It takes a lot of mental discipline, control of our conscious thoughts. This, Stephen Strange you speak of, if he is using hand gestures it is because he has been taught that is the way to control energy. The conscious way he can use it.’

Stark bit his lip in thought, slumping back against his chair.

Loki found himself staring.

‘My magic is drawn from the Odinforce, I visualise it a different way.’ Loki snapped his fingers and his tell-tale green magic flared to life between pale fingers. ‘Telling, isn’t it, that I visualise this colour, the colour of jealousy and greed.’ He shook his hands in disgust to rid himself of it.

‘I’ve always viewed it as a colour of renewal and growth,’ Stark whispered, voice cautious. ‘I don’t know if you guys have seasons on Asgard, but here on Earth, I associate green with the spring. After the dark, barren winter, you can find hope in new life.’

Loki glanced up at that, startled to find the man smiling at him.

‘How can you sit there, speaking to me as though I did nothing at all? I brought war, death to your planet!’

‘It wasn’t you. We were all manipulated by Thanos, some of us more than others. I know what it’s like, to be desperate for your father’s approval. That isn’t something Thor is going to understand.’

Stark’s voice betrayed exactly how much he knew; how much he understood the yearning for acceptance. Loki felt vulnerable, exposed.

‘There isn’t much Thor understands outside thumping things with that big hammer of his.’

Stark snorted, knocking back his drink and standing.

‘I’ve already warned Thor, but I’ve got someone coming to help me tomorrow, Peter, good kid, try not to kill him if you see him crawling across your ceiling, I’d hate to have to fight you.’

‘Crawling mortal on the ceiling, I will keep an eye out.’

********************

Stephen stretched out of his meditative pose, knowing it was a fruitless effort, his mind plagued by images of Tony ready for bed. The gentle, hazy look about him as they’d talked in his room in New Asgard.

He wanted nothing more than to portal back there, to throw him down on that fur rug in front of the fire, do all the things his lewd mind was conjuring. It had been years since he’d been with another, literally if you added the five he’d been the consistency of sand.

_Slowly_, he reprimanded himself. It was too easy think about the man who’d been recovering since they’d defeated Thanos, his panic attacks, nightmares. Tony had been struggling, first being alone for five years and then recovering once they had all come back.

It crushed Stephen to think of Tony being alone. He’d seen it when he’d looked at all the timelines, witnessed his heartbreak, his gradual descent into almost madness. He’d shoved away Rhodey, any Avengers that had survived, nursing leftover hurt from the Accords, guilt consuming him about Peter, Pepper and those lost to the snap.

Stephen had seen it all. Had fallen in love with Tony, wanting nothing more than to care for him, to return him to the brilliant man he’d seen over countless timelines.

Yet he still let it happen. Even knowing the anguish Tony would suffer, Stephen had let it happen, knowing it was the only way to win.

Then…watching him sacrifice himself.

Stephen refused to accept that. He manipulated magic itself to save Tony, allowed himself to be selfish when he dragged Tony back from death, healing him, restoring him.

Tying his life energy to Stephen’s.

Getting into bed, he glared up at the ceiling.

‘I couldn’t let him die,’ he whispered.

Yet, what if he’d doomed Tony to something worse?

TBC 

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	2. Chapter 2

Being told something and witnessing it for yourself where two distinctly different things. Loki folded his arms, tilting his head to the side as he watched.

‘You are his…pupil? Adoptive child?’ Loki asked the young mortal currently creeping across the ceiling. 

The child muttered an expletive, falling to the floor in an elegant pose.

‘No, I’m just Peter, Mr Stark…he’s kinda my mentor slash teacher.’

‘Spider…’ Loki trailed off, hoping his sentence would be finished.

‘Spider-Man,’ he answered with a smile, not showing any apprehension at being alone with Loki.

Loki walked around him in a leisurely circle, hiding his smirk as Peter showed signs of discomfort at his scrutiny, but continued standing his ground. ‘You hide your fear well, yet you do not run from me. Why?’

‘Mr Stark told me it wasn’t you who did those things in New York,’ Peter turned, meeting his gaze head-on.

‘And you believed him? Why?’

‘Because Mr Stark believes it, and I believe him.’

Peter spoke the truth as though it was the easiest thing in the world. Loki felt something stir inside as he looked down at him.

‘Erm, Mr Loki, sir?’

‘Loki is fine, child.’

‘So, is it true you do magic like Doctor Strange?’ Peter bounced on his toes, positively gleeful at the prospect.

‘No.’ Loki was curt, almost angry, regretting his tone when Peter wilted. ‘What I mean to say is, not like that imposter, no.’ Loki stretched out his hand, palm held upwards letting his magic float in a ball.

‘Oh my gosh, how are you doing that?’ Peter rushed forward, waving his fingers under the ball, grabbing Loki’s hand and moving it this way and that, turning it over and, being daring, waving his fingers through the energy.

‘I can see why he is taken with you. You may not share blood, but you are definitely his.’

‘Yup, so hands off, Lokes. Did you get what I asked you for?’ Stark directed at Peter, who bounded up to the man, all youthful enthusiasm.

Loki had things he needed to be getting on with, meetings with Thor’s advisors, yet he lingered, curiosity getting the better of him as he watched the two mortals interact. They weren’t shielding their conversation from him, looking over their shoulders to make sure he left. That was what Loki expected them to do, what many Asgardians and the few mortals that visited them did.

‘What is it, exactly that you are building here?’ Loki asked, walking around the contraption, waiting to see if his stay was unwelcome.

‘It’s a fusion generator, Mr Loki. It combines hydrogen, deuterium and tritium at such a high-’

‘It’s an arc reactor, you remember the thing I used to have in my chest?’ Stark pointed with a thumb to his sternum.

‘You still have it…’ Loki pointed out.

‘No, this one is different, this one houses nanobots which creates my armour. The one before, the one you poked with the glowing stick, that was an earlier version of this.’ Stark patted the contraption. ‘It’s an energy source, clean renewable energy.’

Loki nodded to show he understood, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his smile as Peter got flustered after his complicated explanation.

‘A way for us not to rely on Midgardian resources. This is a generous deed you do for my brother.’

‘We’re Avengers, we all help each other…like the Musketeers! All for one and one for all!’ Peter looked impressed with himself, staring at Stark for validation.

‘Something like that. I’m happy to help.’

Stark’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. Something was afoot here.

A glowing orange circle had Loki drawing back, daggers in hand. He recognised that from the streets of New York, remembered slipping through one.

‘You!’ he hissed.

The charlatan smirked, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at Loki.

‘Me,’ he answered.

‘Before you start arguing about who has the bigger wand, can you help me with something?’ Stark was talking to Strange, barely giving Loki a glance.

It gave Loki a chance to watch their interactions, their familiarity around each other. A feeling of discontent prickled at him, his dislike of the charlatan no doubt. This…_child_ was Sorcerer Supreme? Barely out of adolescence, this mortal was meant to have greater mastery over magic than any other?

Loki didn’t believe it.

‘Ah wizard, good to see you again!’ Thor boomed as he joined them, his smile growing impossibly wider as he saw Peter who had made his way to Loki’s side. ‘Spiderling!’ he called, sweeping the young mortal up into a hug and likely crushing the bones in his body.

Stark stopped what he was doing, hand outstretched in alarm as Thor manhandled his ward.

Loki observed it all, noticing how Strange’s hands glowed with amber light. Eldritch magic, that was what he was trained in then. Interesting that he too was invested in the young Peter’s wellbeing.

‘Thor,’ Strange said amiably. ‘Mind releasing Peter now?’

‘Oh, do not fret, Spiderling is stronger than he looks. Have you brought a new game for me to master?’ Thor’s eyes lit up, his hands rubbing together in glee.

That infernal gaming device that Thor had become obsessed with over the five years of the snap. Honestly, if Loki didn’t nag him then Thor would ultimately revert to the melancholy waste of a space he was before.

‘I do Mr Thor, but Mr Stark says I need to do some work before you distract me.’

Smart man. Loki caught his eye and nodded in thanks, smirking at the knowing smile he got in return.

‘Why are you here?’ Thor directed at Strange.

‘Yes, you’re unneeded,’ Loki spat.

‘Easy guys, he’s with me,’ Stark stepped forward, his easy-going demeanour evaporating at the potential threat.

‘I mean no harm to the wizard, only my curiosity speaks, we are all Avengers here.’

‘I’m no Avenger. I don’t want him here,’ Loki growled, taking a step forward.

‘Still stinging from being treated like an infant?’ Strange met his step, raising his hands in preparation.

‘Loki,’ Thor warned just as Stark did the same with Strange.

‘Come on children, play nice. Stephen, we’re on the same side,’ Stark placed a hand on Strange’s arm, his other hand inching up to the glowing device on his chest.

‘Are we now? Where were you when we fought Thanos, when the universe limped along for five years? Were you destroyed like me and Peter?’

Loki spared a look for the boy next to him, now scuffing his feet, his posture radiating sadness in thick waves.

‘Or did you hide like a coward, leaving the rest of us to deal with it?’

‘Stephen, that’s enough.’ Stark tugged Strange away, ignoring the Cloak flapping him away.

Loki let his hands fall to his sides. He spared a look for Thor before turning on his heel and leaving.

********************

‘I never pictured you as cruel,’ Tony grumbled, pacing the room acting as his makeshift lab. Peter and Thor had long gone, sharing banter over whatever game they were about to play, leaving behind Tony furious with Stephen.

‘Cruel. How the hell have you forgotten what he did? He murdered people, attempted to enslave the planet! I was working in the ER with patients bleeding over me, watching the battle the Avengers fought. I saw you take the nuke into the wormhole! That was all him!’

Tony threw down the spanner he was holding, taking a few seconds to breathe. He knew all that, still had nightmares about death being so close, about life being sucked out of him as he plummeted through the wormhole.

** _Powerless._ **

‘I know. I know, better than anyone. But listen to me. I’m not saying Loki is completely innocent, but he didn’t mean to do those things, Thanos was manipulating him with the Mind Stone, warping his desires out of all proportion. He was a puppet!’

‘I can’t believe I’m even listening to this,’ Stephen reached into his pocket for his sling ring.

‘Wait a minute… listen to me, you trust me?’

‘Of course I do.’

‘Then listen to me now. You really think the path of a hero is black and white, that sometimes we can’t tread the path that’s grey? How easy would it have been for me to become a villain, hell before I was captured in Afghan, I was selling weapons.’

‘That’s different.’

‘Tell me how. Explain that to Wanda, a teenager whose hometown was destroyed because of my weapon, a teenager who willingly gave herself over to Hydra for experimentation because of something I did!’

** _A teenager who still terrified Tony to this day._ **

‘You didn’t start the weapons side of Stark Industries, Howard Stark did.’

‘Yeah, and how much sleep did I lose knowing people were dying because of them when I took over the company, none. It took months in a cave and torture for me to think any differently, to challenge my behaviour.’

Stephen sat down, sighing.

‘The Avengers, protectors of Earth fought in an airport. Half of them were wanted criminals! We had collateral damage, innocent people died.’

‘Tony…’

‘My point is, we all fucked up, we all repented, and I think Loki is trying to do the same.’

‘He wiped out an entire race, his race, Tony, because of some grudge-’

‘A race that left him for dead! Thor and Loki, they’re aliens, they were raised differently. Human morals, human explanations don’t apply to them. If you went far enough back in human history we were killing each other for trivial reasons. We evolved out of it. The Asgardians are a warrior race. Pride, death, war, it’s a part of who they are.’

‘Why are you defending him? Why are you so desperate for him to be forgiven?’ Stephen asked. ‘Is this because you think you see some part of yourself in him?’

‘I dunno, maybe I see myself in him. We were both tortured, he went one way and I went the other. Doesn’t mean I couldn’t see myself as a villain, that if my dad was alive I wouldn’t have wanted to make him suffer for what he put me through. Here on Earth, that’s illegal, but what if you were raised in a world where war was life, that you’d grown up in the shadow of a war hero and you thought the only way to get a _scrap _of attention was to conquer a planet? Or to try and save your own from an invasion of frost giants?’

‘I don’t trust him. As Sorcerer Supreme it’s my duty to keep an eye on potential threats. He shouldn’t be on Earth.’

‘Damn it, you’re not listening to me!’ Tony got right up into Stephen’s personal space. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to fight with one of the few people he cared about, but he couldn’t let this drop.

‘Bye, Tony.’

He disappeared through a portal, leaving Tony to swear loudly and kick one of the workbenches.

********************

Loki had been under no illusions when he thought about the amount of work it would take the mortals to forgive him. He had lied to Stark the night they’d had drinks. He no longer disliked his kind; merely saw them as naïve children, perhaps. He’d been foolish to believe that because one of them had seen through Thanos’s manipulations that they’d follow. He was appalled at his foolishness, disgusted further because he knew at his core it was still a part of who he was.

He was a jealous, possessive and dark creature. Desiring love. Desperate for acceptance.

Even from weak, pathetic mortals.

He had no defence for Strange’s accusations. He’d kept a low profile for five years, fearful of Thanos finding him. Thor had accepted his reasoning easily, glad that Loki wasn’t dead. Not once had Thor asked him where he’d been, desperate to put their past behind them. No wanted to relive his self-seclusion, Loki never offered the information, preferring to ignore that period of cowardice.

He knew though, deep in his being, that he couldn’t repent. His mistakes were too many.

Loki stopped his walk, head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something.

‘If you’re going to sneak up on someone you really should make it less obvious.’

He didn’t react as crimson bands snapped around his arms and legs, making it impossible for him to move.

‘Is this the famed mortal shovel talk? Are you going to threaten me with death and painful torture if I hurt him? Or is your preferred method to shove me in another dimension and let me fall for an hour this time?’

Strange stalked down the corridor at him, face thunderous, intent deadly.

‘Please say its death and painful torture,’ Loki hissed, subtly trying to break free of the bindings.

‘You may have fooled Tony, but you don’t fool me,’ Strange growled, approaching him. They were a similar height, but this close the sorcerer was an inch or two shorter and for some reason that made Loki feel smug.

‘Fooled him how?’ Loki’s voice was dripping with sweetness.

‘Listen to me, if you want to stay on this planet, you’ll leave him alone.’

‘I was under the impression the government had allowed me asylum here. It has nothing to do with you.’ He couldn’t break free of the bindings, forced now to listen to Strange’s ramblings.

‘Heed my words, trickster. Leave him out of whatever schemes you’re concocting.’

‘Or what, charlatan? You’ll dispose of me? I’d like to see you try. Come now, release me and we’ll see how our magic fares against the other.’ Loki’s smile was all teeth. ‘Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,’ he added as a parting shot when Strange turned to leave.

‘You don’t know what you’re talking about,’ he whispered, opening a portal.

‘No? My comment too close to the bone? Afraid you’ll lose his affections to me?’ Loki pressed on the weakness he’d found, rubbing salt to the wound.

‘To you? You’re a manic, a sociopath. You don’t care about anything or anyone otherwise you wouldn’t be alone. You don’t know how to care for someone, how to love. It’s beyond your comprehension. Lose his affection? I’m not worried about that in the slightest.’

Strange walked through the portal, the bands disappearing as it closed behind him.

Loki had never done very well in being told he couldn’t have something.

All it did was make the slight curiosity he had in Tony Stark blaze into lust.

He’d always wanted things he couldn’t have.

********************

Tony woke with a silent scream, tears running down his face as he sat up in bed, trembling. They were getting worse, not better and now the images of his worst fears were haunting him during his waking hours.

He knew what Stephen had said, that there would be good days and bad days regarding his mental health. Bruce used to say the same. Rubbing his hands over his face, he took a few ragged breaths in and out.

Maybe he should stop sleeping altogether, create something that would eliminate his need for it, turn his subconsciousness into an AI.

‘FRIDAY? Can you ring Pepper for me?’ He asked, looking over at the bedside table at his glasses.

‘Sure.’

‘Tony?’

Christ, even hearing her voice could send a surge of physical pain through him, his eyes welling up with tears.

‘Hey Pep,’ he managed to get out. God, he hoped she couldn’t hear the state he was in.

‘Everything alright?’

‘Yeah, peachy.’

‘Are you still in New Asgard?’ He could hear her shifting and he knew she had sat cross-legged as she often did when answering the phone. ‘It’s okay, Tony, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,’ she reassured.

‘Sorry, I think the worry is going to remain with me.’

‘I can only imagine what it was like for you, being alone for five years. But I’m here, everyone is back thanks to you.’

They listened to each other breathe for a few seconds, gathering themselves.

‘Thank you.’

‘Any time. Was that why you were calling?’

It was, but there was something he could ask her while she was on the phone.

‘I need your help.’

‘Still haven’t made a move on Stephen?’ she teased.

The insides of his stomach twisted with guilt as he remembered their argument. He understood Stephen’s concerns, he did, but Tony couldn’t let this go.

‘Not yet, I’m waiting for all my business in New Asgard to be concluded.’

‘Business…Tony, I thought you’d nearly finished with the arc reactor.’

‘Not quite.’

‘Then what-’

‘I need your help as a PA. It’s regarding Loki.’

There was a long silence.

‘You do _not_ pay me enough to organise that shitstorm.’

Tony stared down at the fur covering his legs with a smile, smoothing his hand over the silkiness.

‘Miss Potts, you did not just swear!’

‘You can’t be serious!’

‘Come on, you managed to turn my public image around!’ Tony pleaded.

‘You didn’t murder people! Or wage war on New York and Earth!’ Pepper shrieked.

‘You don’t think my weapons did?’

It was the same argument he used on Stephen. Honestly, he wasn’t so sure why he was fighting Loki’s corner as hard as he was, there was just something he felt when he looked at the proud Asgardian. A feeling that beneath the sarcasm and charming façade there was a being that was hurt and lost.

As Tony had been.

He’d turned away the help the Avengers had offered him in the five years of the snap, had initially driven Stephen away when Thanos was gone. Tony knew that without Stephen’s patience, guidance, his understanding and sometimes tough love he probably would have given up.

‘Pepper, trust me, he’s different and I want to help him. I want us all to move forward from Thanos’s shadow and he suffered as much as we all did, if not more.’

‘You honestly believe that?’

‘Yeah Pep, he needs someone in his corner, like how you and Rhodey were there for me. How Stephen helped me get back on my feet. Thor’s a great guy, and I think he’s trying his hardest to mend their relationship, but he isn’t great with Earth customs, and hey, he’s a literal thunder God, so he can get away with most things and people laugh it off. But the God of Mischief? Who declared war on us?’

‘Jesus Christ Tony, you never pick the easy ones do you?’

He could hear the cogs in Pepper’s head turning, her nails tapping across the book she’d probably been reading before Tony had rung to interrupt her.

‘You’ll have to handle this delicately, get people used to seeing you and Loki together. You’re the literal saviour of the universe. Your approval of him will go a long way, but he’ll need to be seen to be making amends by himself too. Charity benefits, working alongside the Avengers, he needs to prove himself to humanity.’

He nodded along, making agreeing noises and explaining his plan for a social function, relieved when Pepper agreed.

‘Tony, remember you can’t save everyone.’

‘Funny, I thought I did,’ he teased. ‘Thanks, Pep. Now, I’ve got to go see Thor before I start anything. Keep my company running smoothly for me, alright?’

‘Will do, call me if you need anything. _Anything, _Tony.’

He stared out of the window for a few minutes, reassuring himself that she was back.

‘Would you like me to monitor Miss Potts’ vitals for you, boss?’

He nodded, needing the reassurance, knowing that Pepper knew what FRIDAY was doing, and loved her all the more for allowing it. He couldn’t help it. After five years alone he needed to know that the people he loved were safe, that they couldn’t be snatched from him with a mere snap of the fingers.

** _I’m not losing anyone I love again._ **

*******************

Tony turned the crust of bread over and over in his hands. He hated Norway, it was official. It was freezing, damp and the constant noise of the sea was distressing his nerves. Placing the crust back on his plate, he looked up and down the medieval banquet table.

The Asgardian’s broke their fast together, tried to reconvene in the Great Hall for lunch and dinner too, which Tony kept missing due to his building the arc reactor. There was a sense of community, of comradery that he seldom saw in his own culture. It was understandable, they had lost their home and were now essentially stranded on an alien planet at the mercy of their hospitality.

Loki was sitting close to Thor, dressed in his leather tunic and gold armour, disinterested in his own breakfast, much like Tony was. Thinking about it, he couldn’t recall a time Loki had indulged in the feasting his people did, instead choosing to daintily nibble on fruit or bread.

Or sweet things. He’d seen Loki pack those away.

Watching him made him think of Stephen. God damn it, he was still mad at the man, but there was a little niggling sense that he might be right.

Not that Tony would ever admit that.

However, he trusted Stephen’s judgement, and that’s what made him get to his feet, walking across the cobbled floor to approach Thor.

‘Tony!’ Thor boomed, pulling him into a one-armed hug. ‘Are you well, is there anything you need?’

‘I’m good thanks, Point Break. Can I have a word when you’re not busy being king?’

‘You are welcome to talk now,’ Thor smiled, patting the seat beside him.

‘I think Stark means he wishes to talk to you in privacy,’ Loki rolled his eyes, pushing away from the table. ‘I will see you later.’ Green eyes met his for the briefest of moments.

‘Come, let us walk.’

Tony waited until they were a few corridors away from the hall, doing a quick scan to see if they were alone, wishing that FRIDAY could do a scan.

‘We are alone, none can hear us here. What ails you, friend?’

‘I think I can solve your problem, about people’s distrust of Loki.’

God, he hoped he wasn’t going to regret this.

‘I need to know, can we as Avengers, trust him? You have your blinkers on when it comes to Loki.’

Thor didn’t answer at once, taking the time to really think about his answer, which Tony appreciated. If he’d answered straight away, boasting about his brother, then Tony’s doubts would have been confirmed.

‘You are a defender of this planet. I respect you tremendously, Tony Stark. I would not pull the wool over your eyes over this matter, you can trust me. If I believed Loki to be a threat to any of you, he would not be here.’

Tony couldn’t think of an easy way to bring up the next part of his question, shifting from foot to foot, hands rubbing up and down his arms in a pitiful attempt to warm them.

‘You are worried he will betray me once again?’ Thor took his cloak off and wrapped it around Tony’s shoulders.

‘Something like that,’ Tony nodded his thanks, huddling under the material.

‘He has changed, as have I. I am no longer the naïve person I once was, and Loki has grown too. I don’t think he will betray us, not because of blind love for him, but because of what he lost, of how he fought for me and our people.’

‘I told him once that life was about growth and change, and that he could be more. More than just the God of Mischief. I gave him the chance, and he took it.’

Tony felt as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders.

‘Sometimes, that’s all we need. A chance. I want to help him. Help you both.’

*******************

Loki was surprised to see Stark waiting for him in the kitchens late at night, drawing something on a device of his. He contemplated leaving, teleporting back to his room, but the frown on Stark’s face made him take a step forward.

‘Do you never sleep?’

When Stark looked up, Loki had his answer. He had dark smudges under his eyes, the haunted look of one who was tormented by his dreamscape.

That, Loki understood.

‘Not well near water. I’m sorry, about Stephen.’ Stark got to his feet.

‘Don’t be. He’s right to be cautious, as you all should be.’ Loki sat opposite Stark at the table, holding his chin in his hand as he looked across at him.

‘He’s an arrogant asshole when he wants to be, probably one of the reasons I like him…’ Stark trailed off, mumbling the last part to himself.

‘I am touched you saw the need to seek me out, but you really shouldn’t have bothered.’

‘Cut the bullshit, alright? I can play the game better than you, so stop the pretence.’

Oh, Loki liked the fact the mortal had a spark, a fire of his own.

‘What pretence would that be?’ Loki pushed, a hint of a grin playing at his lips.

‘The one where you wrap all the snark and confidence around yourself, acting like nothing matters, that you’re impervious to it all,’ Stark snapped.

‘Spoken from experience,’ Loki whispered, seeing himself reflected in this mortal, alike in many ways.

‘I’ve been thinking of some ways to help you.’

_What?_

Loki’s immediate reaction was to ask why, and how it was going to benefit Stark, but he kept his confident façade going, waving his hand to show he was listening.

‘You need better PR,’ Stark tapped his machine, a hologram projecting between their faces, showing files, articles about Loki. ‘This is what the world thinks about you. This is what we need to change.’

‘We?’ Loki scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

‘Yes, we. So, I’m thinking a hosted event here, given by you and Thor, let the media see you’re not a monster, get people to see you were manipulated by Thanos.’

‘Stark…’

‘It’ll be a good idea to get Wakanda on side as well. If you could become trade partners it would help your city, and your ratings.’

‘Why do you care so much? You’re only here to help Thor with an energy source, now you’ve created a whole project at reforming me in your people’s eyes?’

Stark went silent, looking down at the table, shutting down the files and leaving the air between them empty again.

‘The offer is there. If you have a better way of handling it then be my guest. I’m going to get going, I’ve got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.’

Stark wouldn’t meet his eyes as he got up, snatching up his device. Loki stopped him effortlessly with a hand to the shoulder. Stark didn’t resist, watching with narrowed eyes as Loki pushed him back into his seat, dragging the chair around so they faced each other.

Norns, this mortal was genuine. He wasn’t asking for anything in return. His eyes were earnest, his speech clear of double meanings. Was Loki so jaded and distrustful that he couldn’t recognise it when it was right in front of him?

Yes.

Yes he was.

‘You know, I find myself grateful my efforts at conquering your planet were thwarted,’ Loki crossed his legs at the ankle, stretching his body out, knowing that countless others had desired him in this pose, that it showed off his body.

Sure enough, Stark’s gaze travelled over his frame, lingering over his legs. Loki’s hands rested on his hip, drawing Stark’s attention to his groin.

‘Yeah? Guess it’s good to have somewhere to live.’ Stark crossed his arms, blinking once and looking away.

Loki stretched forward on his chair, giving the mortal plenty of opportunity to escape, placing his hands carefully on the arms of Stark’s chair and leaning in close to his body.

‘There is that. And it would have been a waste if you had perished,’ Loki whispered near his ear.

This Loki was more comfortable with, the understanding that you needed to give something in order to receive. He didn’t trust that Stark’s offer didn’t come with stipulations, demands.

‘Why’s that?’ Stark said, his voice thick, but he remained still.

Loki teased a little more, skimming his hands over muscled thighs, thumbs provocatively trailing up the insides.

‘I hate opportunities missed,’ Loki murmured near his mouth, close enough that they were sharing breath.

He could _smell_ the mortal’s reaction to his words, the tightening of the material over his cock, the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Oh, Loki couldn’t wait to see the expression on Strange’s face as he paraded this little victory around, and if it guaranteed him Stark’s help, then all the better.

Stark lifted his hand, cupping the back of Loki’s neck. Instead of drawing him nearer, he held him steady, not allowing him any closer. A wicked smile twisted Stark’s lips as he reached up to speak his answer against Loki’s mouth.

‘If you’d have asked me that day you threw me from the window to fuck, I’d have been down for that. I’ve always thought you were gorgeous. Deadly. But you’re a few years too late, Lokes.’

He could feel the heat radiating from Stark’s hands as he wrapped his fingers around Loki’s wrists, peeling them away from his thighs.

‘You want this, I can feel it. Why are you resisting me?’ Loki was bewildered, curious.

‘I’ve been here. Used my body to sleep with people to secure contacts for Stark Industries, funding, anything I’ve wanted. I ran myself into the ground trying to help my old team with the Accords, thinking that I owed them. Understanding that no one ever wanted me, but what I could offer them.’

He pushed Loki away, his touch gentle, but firm.

‘I know how it feels, the confusion that someone might want to help just because they want to, not because they’re expecting anything. You have no reason to trust me, but I promise you I’m not doing this for any ulterior motives.’

Loki watched as he got to his feet. As he walked away, his mind snagged on Stark’s words.

‘You said a few years too late. What do you mean by that?’

‘I’ve changed. Call me middle-aged, sentimental, whatever you want. My life doesn’t revolve around sex anymore.’

‘You want affection, ridiculous notions of love?’ Loki asked.

Stark hesitated by the door, his fingers digging into the stone wall.

‘Something like that. I know…it’s probably impossible. No, it is impossible, but hey, I destroyed Thanos, who knows.’

TBC 

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen paced his bedroom in the Sanctum, furious with himself for arguing with Tony, livid at the man for being so dense. Why did he feel the need to stick up for Loki? Why did he still have the damn martyr complex even after sacrificing himself?

He sat on the edge of his bed, flopping backwards, arm over his eyes as he thought.

He hadn’t considered this, hadn’t seen this being a possibility. He had hoped to win Tony’s affections slowly, and now he was in New Asgard with a creature who was literally nicknamed _silver tongue_.

Granted it had to do with his verbal skills, but Stephen had heard other rumours.

He needed to sort this out. Reaching into his pocket, he concentrated on the thread that tied him to Tony, putting the sling ring on and opening a small portal first, to check the man wasn’t sleeping.

Tony was sat in the room he’d been given as his bedroom, shivering in an oversized jumper, glaring at the coffee machine he’d insisted he bring with him.

Stephen watched for a few moments, impossible fondness eroding his annoyance. He wasn’t sure why he was hesitating. Tony had all but let slip a few days ago he wanted to go out on a date. That had to indicate an interest?

He needed to tell him, needed the secret between them gone so he could move forward with a clear conscience.

‘Coffee? This late at night?’

‘I can’t help it, I hate the cold. What are you doing here?’ Tony didn’t react to his voice, making him wonder how long the man had been aware of his presence. The Cloak whizzed past Stephen from the bed to fly through the portal and rest on Tony’s shoulders.

Stephen’s breath caught as Tony reached behind to pat the Cloak. The moment perfectly summarised who he was as a person. It was the same consideration he gave to his bots, to FRIDAY.

‘Checking up on you. Want to come back to New York? It’s warmer here.’

He could see Tony wavering, wanting to go back home but still stubbornly angry. Stepping through the portal, his hands rested on Tony’s shoulders, wishing they wouldn’t tremble as much as they were.

‘Come on,’ Stephen enticed, ‘I’ll make you some cocoa.’

‘With marshmallows?’

‘Mm hmm, and real rich chocolate, not the powdered crap. C’mon, it’s better than freezing to death here.’

‘I need to be back first thing in the morning, can’t stay too late, Doc.’

‘I’ll portal you back into bed myself if I have to, douchebag.’ Stephen bowed low, gesturing to the portal with a mocking outstretched arm.

‘Irritating wizards and their seductive chocolate,’ Tony mumbled as he brushed past.

They sat in the library, Tony sitting with his legs tucked up in an oversized armchair, hands wrapped around his drink, allowing the heat to seep through his skin. Stephen watched Tony over the rim of his tea, concerned that the man looked pale, tired.

‘Not feeling well?’ he asked.

‘Just not sleeping much,’ Tony yawned, laughing.

‘Nightmares?’

Tony hesitated.

‘No, none of that.’

_Liar, _Stephen thought, drinking his tea. He needed to find a way to help, it was starting to affect Tony if he was looking this tired.

‘Just a bout of insomnia, it comes and goes, don’t worry about it. Why’d you call me here?’

‘I wanted to say sorry for arguing with you. Can I explain my position though?’

‘No need, Doc, I understand your concerns, trust me, I’ve had them too.’ Tony took a sip of his drink, glancing up as the Cloak floated past. ‘I spoke to Thor, if that helps at all, and he seems pretty convinced Loki has reformed.’

Stephen rose an eyebrow. ‘I don’t doubt Thor’s intentions, but I find it hard to trust him.’

Tony didn’t say anything, snuggling deeper into the armchair and sighing.

‘What happened?’ Stephen set his tea down on the coffee table, leaning forward in his chair.

‘I offered him some advice, told him he needed to improve his rapport with the people of Earth. I’m going to hold a social event in New Asgard.’

‘You mean a party.’

‘A party, drinks, food, mingling, let the people see he’s a reformed man…Asgardian…god.’

‘Tony…’ Stephen placed his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall forward into his hands.

‘You come as well, help me keep an eye on him, maybe he’ll surprise you.’

He could hear the smile in Tony’s voice. He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

‘You’re not going to believe me on this, are you?’ Stephen forced the words past his gritted teeth.

‘Stephen, I trust you. But I fought him, saw what he was like when Thor took him away after his attempted invasion of New York-’

‘Why are you fighting so hard for him?’ Stephen glanced up.

‘I heard all about their upbringing from Thor, read between the lines at the rose-tinted glasses version Thor gave the Avengers. Loki…he was a spoilt brat, he fought us because he wanted his big brother’s attention, his father’s attention. You strip away all the flamboyancy, what you’ve got left is a scared child, desperate to be wanted, to be equal.’

‘He isn’t you, Tony.’

Stephen was concerned this was where the sudden desire to save Loki came from, not only from Tony’s need to save, but because he was trying to offer help when he was given none.

‘And what if he didn’t grow up on a world that sought out war and honour, what if he grew up here? Would he have slept around, drank too much, taken drugs? Sound familiar? I had my turning point. Sakaar was his.’

Stephen believed Tony thought what he was saying was the truth. Odin had believed in Loki right until the very end, believed that his adoptive son could make the right choice, that he had some measure of good in him. Stephen trusted Odin, even after the limited time they’d spoken.

And yet.

‘I’m going to keep a close watch on him,’ Stephen swore, sitting up to look Tony in the eye.

‘I wouldn’t expect anything less,’ Tony saluted Stephen with his mug.

They sat in companionable silence for a little while, Stephen stealing glances when he thought the other man wasn’t looking, surprised once again by the depths of his feelings, the overwhelming want to bring Tony over onto his lap and hold him close. It was through observation he noticed the tiny fidgets, the restless silent tapping of the billionaire’s index finger against his mug.

Tony was fidgeting more than normal.

‘What happened?’

To his credit Tony didn’t flinch, his gaze moving from where he’d been staring idly at the ceiling.

‘He made a pass at me.’

Stephen felt winded, as if something had wrenched the muscles of his stomach.

‘…What?’ He had to clear his throat a few times to get the word out.

‘Loki, he made a pass, earlier tonight.’

Stephen’s fingers gripped the cloth of his pants, sending pain spreading through his fingers and into his wrists.

‘I turned him down. It surprised me, that’s all.’

‘Why?’ Stephen told himself to breathe.

‘Even if you don’t trust him, you’ve got to admit he’s fucking gorgeous.’

He’d thought that…had everything he’d imagined Tony felt towards him been wishful thinking? The air around him suddenly felt dense, too hard to breathe in.

‘Tony.’

‘I turned him down, but I thought you should know.’ Tony shifted forward in his seat, sitting on the edge.

‘Why?’ Stephen urged.

‘Cause…I thought…’ Tony trailed off, breaking eye contact to look at the floor.

Stephen couldn’t say anything, knowing this was a perfect moment to admit his feelings. He could sense, he _knew_ for certain now that Tony returned them, and yet. He looked at Tony’s face, his gaze moving down to his arm, where he’d healed the damage done by the gauntlet, where to save Tony’s life he’d….

‘Tony, there’s something I need to tell-’

‘Wait a minute, Doc. I was tempted, seriously tempted by his offer.’

Placed on the wrong foot, Stephen physically reared back, shoulders slamming into the back of his chair.

‘It freaked me out though, the idea of how much I wanted something fun without any strings. I want love too, but it terrifies me.’

He heard the underlying explanation, what Tony wasn’t saying.

_Slowly,_ he repeated to himself.

Stephen softened, reaching his hand out, smiling a little when Tony took it.

‘Small steps, Tony. You’re allowed to be tempted by others, the appeal of something without long term emotional attachment. That’s something you are used to, it’d be easy to fall back onto it.’

Tony made an agreeing noise, rubbing his thumb over the back of Stephen’s hand.

‘I need to get going. Come to the party?’

‘The welcome “Loki who isn’t a mass murderer” party? Sure, why not?’ Stephen squeezed once with as much grip as he could muster.

********************

Loki wasn’t sure if Stark would welcome his presence after his thwarted seduction attempt. Still, he found his feet taking him down to the kitchens, hoping he would be there.

Entering the room, he stopped, doing a quick double-take at the view around him. He was only expecting Stark, but he was also confronted with Peter and Strange staring up at him, the former with a mouth stuffed full of food.

‘Hey Lokes, we ended up working longer than expected so we’re grabbing a late dinner, wanna join us?’ Stark asked, shuffling over to make some room.

He didn’t feel unwelcome. Not exactly. Peter’s and Stark’s smiles were genuine and even Strange kept his annoyance to an exaggerated eye roll, but he felt as if he was disturbing the peace. A domesticated scene, as it were. His immediate reaction was to decline and carry on his way, when Thor’s words echoed in his head.

Midgard…Earth was to be his home now, he needed to form relationships outside the one with his brother and this was as good a place as any to start. Becoming friends with Stark wasn’t a bad place to start.

It would make it easier to lure him into his bed.

‘Thank you.’ He took a seat in-between Peter and Stark, eyeing up the paper bags with disdain. ‘What are you eating?’

‘Cheeseburgers, it was my turn to choose, you want one?’

The smell wasn’t…appealing, but the child beside him was beaming and digging into the bag with gusto, pulling out a wrapped food item and pushing it towards him while explaining what it was in nonsensical sentences Loki couldn’t quite follow.

He stared at it a moment, and then looked up, catching Stark’s eye and challenging smirk.

‘Never had a cheeseburger before?’

‘Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure, no.’

‘Oh man, I wish I could forget what a cheeseburger tastes like so I can try one for the first time again. I’m so jealous, Mr Loki!’

‘I can make that happen if you wish,’ Loki offered, fingers tinging green.

‘Can you? Can you erase the memory? Can he?’ Peter looked over at Strange.

‘I can-’

‘But he isn’t going to.’ Strange’s eyes flashed.

‘Clearly, you have not heard of humour, charlatan. Tell me, is that stick up your ass removable? Or do you perhaps prefer it that way?’ Loki’s grin grew wider at Stark’s barely concealed snort of laughter.

‘He’s got you there, Doc. But seriously Lokes, no magic on the kid, alright? Not even if he begs you. Go on, try your cheeseburger.’

The meat was passable, but Loki couldn’t stomach the rubbery thing mortals thought passed for cheese.

‘I do not think I like the cheese,’ Loki muttered, pushing the burger away and wiping his fingers clean.

Stark and Peter made offended noises, drawing back as if Loki had wounded them.

‘But…but, it’s an American staple,’ Stark uttered, hand clutched to his chest.

‘I apologise if I’ve caused you any offence-’

‘Nah, don’t be silly, Stephen doesn’t like cheese in his burgers either. Heathens, both of you. Peter was just telling us about some jerk from school giving him grief.’

Loki settled down to listen, saying nothing as Stark stole the remains of his burger, swapping it with what he called ‘fries’, which Loki found much more enjoyable. Stealing surreptitious glances at the mortals assembled, Loki found himself relaxing, feeling an ease he hadn’t in the longest time. It was easy to pretend he belonged, that they wanted him there rather than tolerating him.

Imagine that. Beings who wanted him around.

‘Might I make a suggestion?’ he offered after listening to Strange’s tirade about how the bullying child, Flash, should be understood and pitied.

‘Please, Mr Loki.’ Peter leant forward, giving him his full attention.

‘I always found the best thing to do when someone is tormenting you is to show you are not to be trifled with. Show him your power.’

‘Well…I could just web him to the wall.’

‘Humans don’t launch into battles or fights over every little thing, I hardly think advising Peter to fight back is the best-’

‘You are heroes, are you not? Warriors? And here you’re advising one of your own to have compassion, understanding when his life is a misery at…what was it? School?’

‘Lokes has a point, Stephen,’ Stark smiled, leaning back in his chair.

‘We have powers other humans only dream about, we have the responsibility to ourselves and to others not to misuse them. Or do you just repulsor blast any dickhead who throws his weight around in meetings?’ Strange folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Loki as Stark chuckled.

‘I’ve done worse,’ Stark admitted with a shrug.

‘I’m not referring to fighting this child,’ Loki fixed his gaze on Peter. ‘I’m not the God of Mischief for nothing. I can give you tips on how to humiliate him, make him think twice about treating you in such a way. Power can be shown in many forms, what say you?’

Peter looked at Stark, waiting for the man to give a nod before he launched himself at Loki, hands clutching Loki’s wrists as he babbled his gratitude. It was impossible not to be swept up in Peter’s enthusiasm, their heads coming together in malicious glee as they plotted Flash’s humiliation.

Loki glanced up once, feeling his heart still in his chest at the fond look Stark was giving the pair of them, deep eyes boring into Loki’s. Loki winked, his smile growing wider as a flush covered the mortal’s cheeks. Stark glanced away, gaze lifting to Strange.

Stark’s guilt surprised Loki. There was nothing untoward happening between them, but his feelings for Strange were clearly strong.

He did love a challenge.

********************

Tony slammed the last panel into place, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

‘Alright, Underoos, flick the switch!’ he called, standing a few steps back to look over the arc reactor with a critical eye, knowing that everything was as it should be, but careful all the same. It hadn’t taken him as long to build this one, only a fortnight with Peter popping in to help him in-between school.

‘Any power fluctuations, FRIDAY?’

‘No, boss.’

Peter dropped down next to him, standing up from his crouch and whistling under his breath.

‘I can’t believe I helped you build an arc reactor! Wait till Ned hears about this!’

‘You did good, I think you’ve moved beyond apprentice now, kid. How about you come work for Stark Industries once you’ve finished school?’

‘Really!’ Peter beamed, mouth quivering with excitement.

‘Yup, you’ve earned it. You got a tuxedo for this gathering we’re planning for Loki? I can rent one in your size if you don’t, I’ll get Happy to drop it off.’

‘Erm actually Mr Stark, I’ve got a school trip to Europe, so I’ll be away for it.’

Tony felt a heavy weight settle in the pit of his stomach. His mind wasn’t in the Asgardian wannabe palace with Peter, he was stumbling out of the ship with Nebula, telling Steve in broken sentences that he’d lost the kid. Looking down at his hands he could still feel the coarse texture of Peter disintegrating in his hands.

‘Mr Stark?’

He heard Peter’s voice from what felt like a long way off and tried to will the panic attack down.

It wasn’t stopping. He was back in his old lab, looking out the window at the destruction of the snap, the visual repercussions of half the population disappearing. It was devastation he could have stopped if he’d been strong enough the first time. A voice had been born in those five years alone, tormenting him.

** _You’ll lose Peter again._ **

‘Friend Tony?’

A hand on his shoulder jolted him from the memories. Looking up, he saw Thor. Well, Thor’s chest.

What had they been talking about? He felt exhausted, as if he’d run a marathon. Stephen had told him a panic attack could take a lot out of you physically.

‘I’m alright, sorry got distracted. I was hoping to bring Peter to Loki’s party, but the kid has better plans.’ Despite the dark road his brain was trying to take him down, Tony did laugh a little at the way Peter suddenly spluttered, looking affronted and annoyed to be missing the party.

‘Come on, let’s go back to the compound and spar before you go jet setting. Thor, you wanna come buddy? Been a while since you used the Avenger facilities. I set up a special training room for you, big guy!’

‘You are kind, but I cannot. I have a meeting with a mortal regarding agriculture and food supplies.’ Thor’s eye roll let them know how he felt about the meeting.

‘It might help your PR if you stopped referring to us as _mortals_ all the time,’ Tony grumbled knowing there was no ill intentions in Thor but still, might be nice to not have the constant reminder that they were weak in comparison.

‘Apologies, it is not said with scorn. Perhaps I can join you later? We have training rooms here,’ Thor trailed off hopefully, glancing at Peter.

‘You want to fight, Spiderling?’ Tony teased.

‘Me? But you’re huge! He could literally squash me with a fist!’ Peter wheezed out.

‘Don’t put yourself down, he’d have to at least use two. Alright, led the way, Thor.’

********************

Stephen could feel through this mental bond with Tony that something was happening to the man, a dark cloud descending upon his thoughts, fear settling like a sour taste in his mouth. Delegating the rest of his classes to Wong, he concentrated on Tony’s energy, the bond connecting the two of them and opened a portal.

He didn’t recognise the room. It was set up as some sort of training room, with practice mats and wooden swords lining the wall. Tamer than he expected from the Asgardians.

‘Tony?’ He questioned, watching him deliver a punch to the top of Peter’s head.

‘Oh, hey asshole, me and Underoos finished up early. Thought we’d get in a little training,’ he laughed as Peter took the opportunity to swipe at him in his distraction, the padded gloves smacking against Tony’s pectorals.

He whispered something to Peter, who nodded and began doing flips around the room with some added practice kicks. They both watched the teenager before Tony came to stand beside him, ripping his gloves off and letting them drop to the floor.

‘You okay?’ Stephen asked, casting a critical eye over Tony’s appearance.

‘Fine,’ Tony answered.

Stephen didn’t want to push him, but the man looked as if he was barely keeping himself standing, almost sickly in his appearance. He could have been coming down with a cold, it was possible with Tony’s broken sleep.

‘How’s he doing with the new suit you made him?’ Stephen asked, indicating Peter with a tilt of his head.

‘Fine, but he can’t always rely on it. He needs to be able to defend himself if he finds himself without it. Why you here anyway?’ Tony stretched his arms over his chest, stretching the muscles out.

‘Mayhap I can be of assistance?’

Stephen could feel his back bristle as he heard the voice, repressing the urge to fling Loki into an alternate dimension and leave him there.

‘Hey, Lokes, what with?’ Tony’s attention was drawn from Stephen, and he could see up close with agonising realisation that Tony’s eyes lit up with the Asgardian joining them.

Stephen couldn’t help the feeling he was squandering his chance.

Loki held his daggers in his hand, casually flipping them, gaze on Stephen. ‘Training your young spider. Defending himself against a blade would be a worthy skill would it not?’

‘Absolutely not,’ Stephen snarled, watching the light glint off the blades.

‘Actually, it might do Peter good.’

‘Tony, you can’t be serious. You can endanger _your_ life with him, but I refuse to let him anywhere near Peter with daggers.’ Stephen indicated him with a jerk of his head.

‘Oh, come now, you speak as though I will impale the boy. I will use wooden ones of course. But I think the child would surprise you, he is rather gifted after all.’ Loki’s gaze turned to Tony.

‘Yeah, I mean, if Peter’s alright with it. Thank you, Loki.’

Stephen ignored the smug grin Loki shot at him, glaring holes into his back as he walked across the training room to join Peter.

‘Thanks for your concern,’ Tony reassured, bumping Stephen’s elbow with his own. Stephen glanced down at Tony, feeling an ache in his gut at the man smiling for him.

‘I don’t want to come across as overprotective, but he’s important to me…you both are,’ Stephen whispered.

‘Guess the flying doughnut had some use after all,’ Tony teased.

‘That has nothing to do with it,’ Stephen turned so they were facing each other rather than watching Loki talk to Peter.

‘You never told me why you were here.’

Stephen couldn’t tell him that he’d felt Tony’s dark mood earlier, that they were linked, but he needed to. He’d hidden it for too long and if it hung between them, or if Tony found out about it on his own, it would destroy all the trust Stephen and Tony had built up.

‘I wanted to ask if you’d like to come to the Sanctum one evening. No Avengers, no Sorcerers, no work. A night off.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that, I could do with a drink!’

And if he could kill two birds with one stone…

‘Actually…I mean it more as…not a friend thing,’ Stephen stumbled over his words, knowing Loki could probably hear him, fear tying his tongue.

‘As work colleagues?’ Tony was putting on the confused face. Stephen could see the glimmer of mirth in his eyes, the way the corner of his mouth was twitching.

‘You, me, cheeseburgers?’ Stephen smiled, taking a step closer, crowding Tony.

‘Why Doc, it sounds like you’re asking me out on a date?’ Tony fluttered his eyelashes for comedic effect, reaching forward and stroking an index finger over the opening of Stephen’s robes.

‘How fortunate, because that’s exactly-’

They ducked as the Cloak whirled into action, stopping Loki’s dagger from impaling them.

‘Loki! What the fuck!’ Tony shouted, glaring at the Asgardian.

‘I was teaching your child the importance of awareness of your surroundings. It would not have hit you.’ Loki’s mouth was set in a grim line, his gaze on Stephen, not Tony.

********************

Loki was going over the blueprints with their architect, trying to pay attention but finding his thoughts consumed by Stark. Their meeting at night for a drink had become a routine for them both, an enjoyable one he could admit in the safety of his own mind. Stark shared the same twisted sense of humour that Loki had, a dry wit that he appreciated, and a passion for things he hadn’t witnessed before.

It was gradual, but Loki was beginning to understand Tony Stark, his drive, his desires.

He added a few ideas to the blueprint, possibilities of expanding the residential houses.

‘Mr Loki!’

He looked up from their work, dismissing the architect with a nod.

‘Oh sorry, were you busy? I can come back later?’ Peter gestured over his shoulder, pointing back to where he’d clearly come from.

Loki was sure he’d left with Strange, the charlatan doing his utmost to undermine Loki’s advances, showing up at random intervals to speak with Stark, to check on Peter, every time pinning Loki with a distrustful glare.

It was infuriating.

‘I have a few spare moments,’ Loki put the paperwork he was about to begin working on to one side, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms, giving Peter his full attention.

‘Well, I wanted to…it worked, Mr Loki!’ Peter shifted forward up onto his toes, keeping one arm behind his back, the other gesturing wildly.

‘What worked?’ Loki uncrossed his arms, placing them palm down on the table underneath him, wondering if Stark would be making a visit to come collect the excitable child.

He found himself hoping so.

‘Flash, the bully at school.’

Ah, now Loki knew the context. He let a true smile shine through, happy on Peter’s behalf.

‘Excellent, I’m glad to hear it, Peter. Now if there’s nothing else-’

‘I made you these to say thank you!’ Peter brought his hand from behind his back, holding out a box with a beaming smile.

Derailed for a moment, Loki simply looked down at the box, confused.

‘They’re brownies,’ Peter prompted, visually drooping as Loki continued to stare. ‘Sorry, I know I probably should have brought you something…but I don’t have much money, and-’

Loki snatched the box from his hands as he made to hide it again.

‘You made something for me? To give thanks for the advice I gave?’ He felt dumbfounded, no words coming easily to his tongue.

‘Yeah, I hope they’re okay. Mr Stark said you had a sweet tooth.’

Did he now? Loki should have guessed the mortal would have good observational skills, that or he’d gone to ask Thor.

‘Thank you for this, Peter, truly.’

‘No problem. I’ll see you when I get back from Europe.’ Peter walked back the way he’d come, turning at the last second to wave goodbye.

Peeling back the lid, Loki inhaled once, his stomach gurgling at the smell. A warmth filled his stomach, which had nothing to do with the smell of the brownies. He placed the box on the corner of his desk, walking around to sit down and begin his paperwork, his eyes drawn to the box every few minutes.

Curious creatures, mortals.

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	4. Chapter 4

Loki knocked on the door of Stark’s bedroom, glancing up and down the corridor as he waited.

‘Loki? Everything alright?’ Stark’s head poked out, eyebrow raised in question. The mortal looked well again, the bags under his eyes gone, his skin flushed with warmth and vigour instead of his earlier sickly pallor.

‘I wished to speak to you about the feast you have planned.’

Stark nodded, not moving.

‘May I come in?’

Hesitating, Stark nodded, pulling away and opening the door wider.

Ah, Loki understood his reluctance. He was clad only in his sleep pants, chest bare, the device over his heart glowing like a jewel. Loki let his gaze roam as Stark searched for a tunic, lifting the furs on his bed to look, despite there being ample amounts of clothing strewn across the floor.

‘You do not have to dress on my account. The view is rather…_delectable_.’

Stark snorted, turning to give Loki an unobstructed view of his chest rather than the broadness of his back. His gaze went to the tempting curve of his spine, the barest hint of the swell of buttocks. Loki made his gaze obvious as it roamed over the defined muscles of his stomach, not flinching away from the mess of scars over the mortal’s sternum.

‘You know Asgardians value bravery, battle. Your scars prove you to be a mighty warrior,’ Loki told him.

‘The only thing they prove was how much of an idiot I was. Reminders of past mistakes,’ Stark corrected him, pulling on a shirt. ‘Besides, you don’t value those ideals.’

Clever thing.

‘No, but I do value strength. Determination. The will to survive.’

‘What did you want to talk about?’ Stark changed the topic smoothly, indicating Loki should sit at the chair nearest the fireplace while he perched on the edge of the bed.

‘Thor has spoken at length to me about the feast you are holding in my honour, the basic layout.’

‘Not really a feast, more of a quiet party, a gathering. He told you to behave?’ Stark asked with a smile.

‘Threatened more like,’ Loki spat.

‘What do you need my help with?’

‘As you know, Asgardian and Midgardian traditions are very different. I wish to learn how to dance in a way appropriate for this setting.’

Stark stared at him for long minutes, head tilting to the side in disbelief.

Loki was surprised that he found the action adorable. It wasn’t a word he attributed to many beings, not having affection for anything past his mother and now Thor. However, it was the right word to use in this circumstance and for other incidences, such as watching Stark interact with the spider child.

No.

It wasn’t his goal to find Stark adorable.

‘You’re asking me to teach you to dance?’ Stark asked, eventually. ‘What about Thor?’

‘Can you imagine that lumbering oaf dancing? Even back on Asgard, the traditional dances of the court wasn’t something he excelled at. Despite our mother’s teaching.’ There was a bittersweet pang as he remembered, Loki still unable to think of her without feeling pain.

‘FRIDAY, play something suitable please,’ Stark asked as he got to his feet. He waited, hand outstretched.

Smiling, Loki took it, allowing Stark to position him, one of his hands clasped and held out to the side, the other wrapped around the middle of Stark’s back.

‘My mom, she taught me how to dance too,’ Stark told him, placing his free hand on Loki’s upper arm, squeezing once.

‘Should I have gone to her instead?’ Loki teased, liking how close they were, their height difference.

‘She died. A long time ago.’

Loki let his hands fall to his side.

‘I apologise, it was said in jest-’

‘I know. Come on. Arms back up.’ Stark tapped his shoulder. ‘FRIDAY, music.’

A slow, haunting piece came on, a far cry from the wild thumping beat of whatever Stark listened to while he was working in the arc reactor.

‘It’s not going to be a full-on classical affair with the waltz or the foxtrot or anything. The important thing is to remember to leave space between you. We’re not bumping and grinding here.’

‘Pity, I like the sound of this _bumping and grinding_,’ Loki whispered, rubbing his thumb over the space between Stark’s shoulder blades.

‘Then you should go to a nightclub, girls would be fighting to get at you,’ Stark smiled, a seductive sort of grin that made Loki want to press closer.

‘I much prefer the company of men.’

Stark’s gaze snapped up from where he’d been staring at Loki’s feet.

‘What?’ he spluttered ineloquently.

‘I prefer the company of _men._’ Loki drew the word out, tightening his hold.

‘Right…anyway, we’re pretty much going to be swaying in a circle here,’ Stark instructed, moving and forcing Loki to move alongside him. It was an easy rhythm to fall into, holding Stark as they moved, rotating around.

‘This is dancing?’ Loki questioned. ‘All we are doing is revolving around in one position.’

‘This is pretty much all that’ll be expected of you. Of course, you can decline, say you don’t dance.’ Stark chuckled.

‘This is all I need to do?’

‘Yup.’

‘Keeping this much distance between us? What about if I wish for more than a simple dance?’ Loki’s hand slid down Stark’s back, resting in the dip of his lower back. ‘Do I stand closer?’ He closed the space between them, catching the way Stark’s breath hitched, his pupils dilated. ‘Do I whisper my intentions?’ Loki brought his mouth close to Stark’s ear, exhaling gently.

‘I think you’ve got the hang of it,’ Stark nudged him away, taking a few steps back, cheeks stained with red.

Loki knew when he’d pushed too far, knew when he needed to bide his time. He smiled and nodded, sitting back in the chair beside the fire.

‘Was there something else?’

‘I have not seen you down in the kitchens recently, and I found I have missed our conversations.’

He might not have said much during their meetings, but his days were more bearable knowing there was something to look forward to in the evenings. The distrust of his fellow Asgardians weighed heavily on him.

‘They know you had a hand in their rescue, they’ll come around in time. Can I get you a drink?’

Loki hadn’t quite figured out how Stark did that, how he could know what Loki was thinking, pick up on unspoken subtexts which such ease. It was refreshing for someone who usually had to explain himself to Thor.

‘Please.’

He watched as Stark busied himself in a corner of the room, head resting in his hand as he thought about the mortal.

‘Here,’ Stark offered the glass of scotch, not pulling away when Loki let his fingers linger on his.

‘Your mother, you miss her still?’ Loki asked gently, concerned he had inadvertently hurt his chances with the mortal at his jest earlier.

‘All the time,’ Stark mumbled into his glass.

‘I thought as time passed the ache would get less, yet still I think of her often,’ Loki mused, sipping his own drink. ‘She died in fear, helpless, powerless. I blame myself every day for what happened.’

He stared at his drink in surprise. Loki hadn’t meant to say that, to share something so vulnerable to someone who wasn’t his brother.

‘My mom…she…’ Stark paused, rolling his glass between his hands. ‘She was killed, by someone they trusted, they both were.’

Loki placed his glass down, turning so he could face the mortal better, their shared pain reaching across the room connecting them.

‘You lost both parents?’

‘Yup, murdered by Bucky Barnes. Captain America’s best friend,’ he explained at Loki’s confusion.

‘Did you avenge their deaths?’ Loki asked.

Stark’s fingers tightened on his glass, knuckles turning white.

‘Drop it,’ he growled when Loki went to speak.

There was a wealth of pain there, betrayal, things Loki knew from personal experience.

‘My father, the last thing he did before he died was tell us both that he loved us. After everything I’d done, the atrocities, my revenge, my imprisonment of him, he still loved me.’ That was something Loki hadn’t put voice too. He pressed his lips together, forcing the pain away.

After everything he had done, the hurt he still felt towards him, Odin had forgiven him.

‘My dad, he couldn’t stand me, everything I did was a failure,’ Stark said. ‘Never good enough. All I ever wanted was to make him proud, for him to notice me.’

_I could've done it, Father. I could've done it! For you! For all of us._

He was suspended in space yet again, holding on for his life.

_No, Loki._

Without even realising it, Loki had gotten to his feet, crouching before Stark with a hand on his neck.

‘I understand.’

He didn’t react when Stark’s hand pressed over his, both closing their eyes at their shared pain.

‘Even though he’s dead, I don’t feel like I can forgive him,’ Stark breathed out, leaning into Loki’s touch.

This, Loki also understood all too well.

‘The ghosts of our pasts will always haunt us. I can only hope their potency wanes in time.’

********************

‘What do the Jotun eat?’ Tony demanded, coming around so his hands rested on the back of Stephen’s chair, peering over his shoulder.

‘How would I know?’

‘Because you’re a super wizard, protector of this realm?’

‘Wait…how did you even get home? I thought you were supposed to be sorting out the party with Pepper.’

‘There’s this curious invention call the jet. It flies you around, takes you from place to place.’

Stephen swatted Tony with the book as he began miming a plane.

‘Come on, what do they eat?’

‘Have you thought about asking him?’ Stephen banished the book from his hand, sending it back to his desk through a portal.

‘Hi Loki, was just wondering why you didn’t eat much at breakfast or at dinner, care to talk about the race you come from? You know, the ones who left you for dead and all the Asgardians are terrified of?’

Stephen gave him a long, unimpressed stare.

‘…have you considered asking Thor?’

‘My brother? Stark, you see things that are not there! Loki loves this deer carcass, I am sure of it!’ Tony mimicked Thor’s deep booming timbre.

‘Again, I fail to see why I would know.’

_Or care_, Stephen thought to himself.

‘Because you have a bazillion books in this library of yours? You must have one on all of the different realms?’

Rolling his head to stretch his neck, Stephen took Tony’s offered hand, stumbling a little as Tony pulled him to his feet, crashing into him.

‘Whoa, careful there, Doc,’ Tony laughed, hands sliding up his chest. Stephen took a moment to burn the image of Tony beneath him, the sparkle of humour in his doe eyes, the sheer heat radiating from his body, the sharp scent of his cologne.

‘Why? Don’t you like being underneath me?’ Stephen teased, moving the tiniest bit closer, wrapping his arm around Tony’s back, bringing them together from chest to thigh.

Tony speaking about Loki brought an ugly emotion to the surface, a terrible consuming desire to lock Tony away so he couldn’t look at any others or be tempted by them.

Bending his neck, he rubbed his nose along Tony’s jaw, breathing deep.

Tony whimpered, honest to God whimpered, his eyes closing, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip, slumping the tiniest fraction in Stephen’s hold.

Despite his body screaming at him to carry on pushing, to take what was so clearly being offered, Stephen took a step back, keeping a hold on Tony so he didn’t fall to the floor.

‘It just so happens I do have a text on Jotunheim,’ Stephen told him, letting a rumble come out in his voice, suppressing the moan as Tony inched closer. When he was sure Tony had his balance back, he led the way to the library, resisting the urge to adjust himself. His erection made it difficult to walk.

He let his fingers skim the shelves, trying to ignore the feel of Tony’s gaze on him, boring holes into his back, his want clear enough that Stephen could sense it.

‘It’s a barren, frozen planet. They probably don’t have the same sort of creatures as Asgard, deer, boar…’

‘So, meat essentially.’

‘He might be Asgardian in appearance, but Loki would still have the constitution of a Jotun, no matter how he hides it. It has water,’ Stephen tapped the page with his finger. ‘And vegetation, they were probably some form of pescatarian.’

‘Fish, right, I can work with that. Thanks, Doc.’

Stephen put the book back, still too scared to turn, to face Tony.

‘Guess, I’ll see you at the party, then.’ Tony’s tone was that of a man who knew he was defeated, and when Stephen finally got the courage to look over, he was gone.

‘You’re wasting your chance,’ he scolded himself, head falling forward to hit the books. ‘Tell him about the spell, and then it isn’t hanging between you.’

‘Do you make a habit of talking to yourself?’ Wong asked, entering the room and crossing his arms.

‘Only when I’m losing my mind.’

********************

Tony had left the note on Loki’s desk, feeling ridiculous but then arguing with himself there was no other way to pass on a message unless he spoke with him directly.

It wasn’t like Loki had a phone or anything.

He felt calmer than he had been in weeks, the reassuring hum of his machines in the background rather than the churning waves of the sea. Stylus between his teeth, he frowned down at his tablet, unsure why the equations weren’t adding up, wishing Bruce was around so he could talk science with someone who understood his thought process.

‘You summoned me?’

Swivelling in his seat, Tony was all smiles, spitting the stylus out and putting it behind his ear.

‘There wasn’t any other way to ask you.’

‘You could have stayed in New Asgard and waited for our customary drink this evening?’

‘Could have done, but I needed to get back. Stick around a second, let me just finish this.’ Tony turned back to his work, scribbling his thoughts for future Tony to decipher. Turning, he watched Loki bend down as DUM-E rolled over. He studied the machine before offering his hand, which made the bot bleep in delight and extend its claw.

‘Boss, the food has arrived. I’ve asked them to place it in the kitchen.’

‘Food?’ Loki asked, straightening.

‘Yup, come on, let’s grab it before someone else does.’

‘There are others here?’ Loki hesitated.

‘Not many right now. But it’s the Avengers Compound, Lokes, there’s bound to be a few people still walking around this late at night.’

Loki followed him into the elevator, the only sign of his unease evident in the thin press of his lips. He’d rebuilt the compound to the same specs as before Thanos destroyed it, out of nostalgia maybe, or defiance of the madman. He watched Loki walk about the huge open plan room, taking in the concrete floors, the steel beams and cold grey walls.

‘This is the stronghold of Midgard’s mightiest heroes. You sure it is wise to bring me here?’ Loki turned in a circle.

He trailed long fingers over the huge circular table that served as their briefing room, loosely circled by chairs, before he entered the living room area with its red leather couches, artwork showing each Avenger stylistically.

‘Sure, it’s ground floor now, so if you throw me out the window again. I won’t fall as far this time.’ Tony left him where he was, smiling through the glass walls at some late-night SHIELD agents working, ecstatic to see his food order was intact on the kitchen table.

‘I won’t let harm come to you,’ Loki told him, suddenly behind Tony.

‘How did you interpret my brilliant joke as a dig at you? Can you teleport us back to New Asgard? I don’t really want to fly again.’

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little anxious at the prospect of Loki teleporting him. Stephen’s magic, he trusted. Stephen, he trusted. There was a difference between Loki summoning things and entrusting his safety to Loki and his teleportation. He wanted this working relationship between them to be successful though, and that meant extending his trust, even if Loki wasn’t aware of what it cost him.

‘I can hear your heartbeat from here,’ Loki told him, arching a black eyebrow. ‘You are nervous…of what? Being in close proximity with me?’

‘I taught you how to dance the other night,’ Tony rolled his eyes, shaking the takeout bag at him.

Loki was looking at his hands, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

‘You are nervous of my magic, even when I have told you I will not let harm come to you. Yet you are trusting me with teleporting you.’

Damn Asgardians.

‘Not you, not your magic…magic in general. Had a bad experience. Now come on, food’s getting cold.’

Green eyes regarded him for a long moment before the world dissolved around him and he was standing in the Asgardian kitchen where they shared their nightly drinks. His head swam, body swaying to the side and into Loki.

‘Give it a second, the feeling will pass,’ Loki reassured, keeping Tony in his grip until he could stand himself.

‘Wow, that’s an experience. Here, I got you a fish curry, a mild one, see if you like it and then you can try mine.’

‘Have you been speaking to Thor?’ Loki questioned after sitting at the table and opening the takeout box, peering inside.

‘Nope.’ Tony sat opposite, opening his own vegetable Pad Thai and waiting.

‘You have deduced that I am not fond of the meat at feasting,’ Loki was still inspecting the food.

‘Wasn’t difficult. I did a bit of research, thought you might like this instead.’

Loki took a bite of his food, eyes widening as he looked down.

Tony chuckled, ‘Taste good?’

‘Immensely, thank you.’

He sounded genuine, a rare small smile on his face as he enjoyed his food.

‘You can imagine the ridicule I faced in my youth, for enjoying food such as this.’

Loki did this on occasion, dropped tiny gems of honest information about himself. Tony hoarded them all, remembering them, hoping Loki would open up more.

‘Asgardians are dicks,’ Tony grumbled.

‘Every creature fears the unknown, the unexpected. I was weak. I didn’t fit in with what was expected.’

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company, the warmth that came from good food and comfort. Tony watched Loki more than he ate, the ornate grace in which he held himself, his royal upbringing evident.

He lost himself to his thoughts, his consciousness wandering towards Stephen as it often did when he took a few spare minutes between projects to let his mind meander. Why the fuck hadn’t Stephen kissed him in the library? He wasn’t an idiot. He’d seduced enough people in his lifetime.

Stephen wanted him.

Tony stabbed his fork into his noodles, piercing the bottom of the takeout container.

Why did he keep pulling back?

** _Maybe you’re reading it wrong. _ **

‘Why do you fear magic?’ Loki asked.

Tony felt jolted from his thoughts, shaking the gloom that was descending on him. Taking a few bites of his food, he slid the remains over to Loki, who took to it with relish.

‘There was someone on the team who could use it. She didn’t always use it with good intentions.’

‘What did they do to break your trust?’ Loki asked, not letting the issue drop.

‘Invaded my mind,’ Tony ground the words out.

Loki placed his fork down, contemplating as he looked at Tony.

‘That is a grave breach of trust, a violation. Did you take their lives for such a despicable act?’

Tony said nothing, picturing Wanda with the collar on in the Raft, the way she was now a shadow of her former self now that Vision was gone. He really should have been keeping better tabs on her, to look after her, but he hadn’t.

** _Don’t want to give her the chance to do it again. _ **

‘No.’ He injected enough finality into his tone to let Loki know he was done talking about it, the harshest he’d been with him since they’d met again weeks ago.

‘I understand your reluctance to talk, after all, I did the same to one of your brothers in arms. The archer.’ Loki pushed his empty cartons away.

‘No, that isn’t the same at all!’ Tony reached across, grabbing Loki’s hand in his. ‘Listen, you were under mind control, the very words meaning _you were not in control of your actions_. You didn’t choose to do that to Clint, that was all Thanos, all of it. Stop…punishing yourself for things you couldn’t control!’

Loki didn’t pull away from his hand, but neither did he reciprocate, staring that them as if he was detached from the whole situation.

‘I thank you for the food, it’s been a long time since I ate something I enjoyed.’ Loki stood, squeezing Tony’s hand once as he went. ‘I have things that need my attention. I will see you again tomorrow?’

Tony nodded, stretching his arms above his head, going over the plans for the party tomorrow, knowing he needed to ring Pepper and make sure everything was finalised.

‘Stark?’

‘Hmm?’ He glanced up, mind still on tomorrow.

‘Thank you.’

Loki left in a dramatic twirl of his cape, leaving Tony to wonder what he was being thanked for.

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Loki tugged at the front of his leather tunic, stifled by the material. He knew this…thing was designed with him in mind, and he’d played his part accordingly, not finding it difficult to charm the important members of Midgardian society. He’d gained favour with the Grandmaster on Sakaar, had manipulated races into battle on his behalf.

This was important though, to Thor, to his people, and ultimately… his gaze turned to Stark on the floor, champagne flute in hand, looking rather delectable in a forest green shirt, bringing out the bronze of his skin, the gleam in his eye.

He shifted from foot to foot, subtly adjusting himself. He didn’t think Stark was aware what wearing Loki’s colour meant, the claim that Asgardians could perceive Loki to have on the mortal, but it did things to him. Fanned the flames of his lust to higher peaks.

He’d tried, _several_ times to seduce the mortal, finding himself thwarted every time. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worked so hard in seducing a being.

Perhaps that was why the feelings of lust were turning more into heartfelt feelings of passion. Stark caught his gaze and he smiled, lifting his glass up in salute. Loki smiled back, lifting his own in acknowledgement.

Stark trusted him. It was a wondrous thing indeed, to have someone in existence who held him in such regard, especially one who feared magic. Loki wanted to tear whoever hurt Stark to pieces, the violation of his mind a feeling Loki knew.

Yet, Stark had allowed him to teleport him.

Thor came to stand beside him on the raised dais, looking down at the Midgardians interacting with their own people, laughter, dancing, shared stories. It truly was a breath-taking spectacle, reminiscent of their younger days in Asgard.

The main hall glimmered with gold light, casting shadows on statues sculpted by Asgardian artisans, showing their ancestors, Thor and Loki’s father. Dancers glided across the floor, many doing no more than what Stark had taught him, turning in elegant circles.

Of course Loki could dance. He’d taken an interest in Midgardian culture ever since Stark had been with them. Their dance was not hard to emulate, none of them were, but he’d intended to seduce Stark that night, instead coming away with the desire to simply hold him in his arms as he had done for the dance.

Nothing more.

‘See brother, I knew it would all work out. Asgard is restored.’ Thor thumped Loki on the back, making him step forward a few paces to retain his dignity and stay upright.

‘Indeed, but I believe a lot of this is down to Stark. He has created our energy source, so we are no longer dependant on Midgardian hospitality. This lavish affair to convince his people I am reformed.’

‘You forget the generous donations he has offered in your name to charities. I believe that has done more than this _lavish affair_.’ Thor drunk from his tankard, smiling brightly at a pretty pair of Midgardian females approaching in scantily clad garments.

Keeping his eye-rolling to himself, Loki scanned the crowds again, his gaze inevitably finding Stark. Resentment gripped him by the throat as he watched Strange approach the mortal, Stark relaxing in his presence, his beaming smile slipping from his face and a more genuine one taking its place.

‘It seems to be my fate in life to covet things already possessed by others.’

‘Tony is free to love. He is not committed to another. You squander your chance brother.’

Loki spun on his heel, taking a few steps back from his brother, unaware his whispered words had been heard.

‘I…I mean… that is to say.’

‘Loki, I have known for a while now. While you might pretend it is only a desire to bed him, I can see the way you look at him. It makes me glad, that you can find love.’

He thought about denying it, about playing the fool. He downed the rest of his drink, placing it on the table behind them and nodded towards Strange who was watching Stark walk back into the crowds, his gaze protective.

‘The wizard? Brother, they are not courting.’

‘Not yet, but it is a matter of time. I have seen Stark’s gaze flitter to the charlatan, know he has feelings for him. There is something else. Can you see the mark placed upon him, the faint orange glow to his aura?’

Thor squinted over the top of his tankard and this time Loki did roll his eyes.

‘I can see a shadow…oh, a trick of the light?’

‘I had thought it a mark of protection that Strange had placed upon him, a warning to others with magic perhaps to stay away from what is claimed. Yet, I wonder brother…how is it that Stark looks remarkably healthy for a mortal of his age?’

‘Tony has always been attractive for a male mortal, brother. Tales of his sexual prowess are legendary.’

Loki hoarded that little comment for later scrutiny and continued.

‘How exactly was Tony Stark saved, Thor? By all accounts using the Infinity Gauntlet with a weak body such as his should have destroyed him.’

‘I do not know the details, but I know Stephen Strange played a large part in the rescue of Tony’s life.’ Thor drained his tankard and placed it behind them.

Suspicion set root in Loki’s mind.

‘Anyway, you are seeing things that are not present. His good friend Rhodey is also fiercely protective of Tony, as is Bruce. Neither wish to bed him.’

‘Oh, Strange does, I have no doubt about that.’

‘But he hasn’t yet, and that is the crux of this argument, is it not? The Midgardians have a saying, all is fair in love and war.’

Loki thought on that for a few moments. ‘The idea that there are no rules in either situation is an…intriguing one.’

‘If you see a chance for happiness you should chase it, brother. Don’t talk yourself out of something just because you believe you are not worthy.’

‘It is nothing to do with worth.’

Thor said nothing, clasping his hands in front of his stomach and waiting.

‘Alright, but only a little. I was his enemy, Thor, I killed their people, I threw him from a window!’ Loki hissed the last part.

‘And yet he recognised that you were not yourself during those events, as I recall.’

It wasn’t often Thor could outsmart him, but the oaf had him there.

*******************

Tony jumped a little at the tap to his back, smiling as he looked up into gorgeous green eyes.

‘Ladies, I must say you look simply ravishing this evening. Now I’m almost furious with Stark here for making me promise to share a dance with him.’

The women all blushed, laughing to themselves in delight.

_Dance? What dance?_

Despite his misgivings, he allowed Loki to draw him onto the small dance floor, stopping to speak to humans and Asgardians alike as they went.

‘Am I senile? I don’t remember asking you for a dance?’ He automatically took the same position as he had the other night, the female one and he quickly changed his hands, unsure what to do.

Loki laughed, not unkindly and adjusted him back, placing them in the positions they’d been in the other night when Stark had been his teacher.

They began moving in a slow revolving circle, a respectful amount of distance between them, both smiling as they saw other couples, sharing a few words here and there. Loki was doing everything he was supposed to. Women had been flocking to him all night and Tony hadn’t heard a bad word said against him.

Probably helped that he and Pepper had screened the guest list, that Happy and his staff had removed anyone vocal in their disapproval of Loki.

A small part of him wanted Loki to draw him closer, to reassume their dance of the other night. It made Tony’s blood burn molten whenever he thought about it, the spare snatches of time he had during the day while helping Pepper sort out this event.

It wasn’t fair to Stephen.

Tony knew he’d be watching them, and even though he kind of wanted Stephen to be jealous and maybe break this stalemate they had between them, he didn’t want to hurt the man.

** _The way he’d done others in the past._ **

Where the hell had that thought come from? He shook his head as if that would clear his thoughts. It’d been happening again, the doubts, the voice of his fears eating away at his mind like ravenous insects burrowing in his brain.

‘I’ve never had the pleasure of courting someone as complex, as you Tony Stark.’ Loki breathed the words across his ear, the hand in the small of his back tightening enough so he could feel the pressure through his suit jacket and shirt.

The self-loathing abated, and he gave his attention back to the man who was smiling down at him.

‘So…’ he began, chuckling as Loki led him out in a twirl and brought him back closer. ‘How much of this is real and how much is you trying to mess with Stephen?’

‘Why, my dear mortal, you wound me,’ Loki said with a straight face, meeting his gaze head on.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

‘Alright I admit, he fanned the flames of my admiration at first. You’ve got to admit there is something annoying about his uptight attitude, his serious demeanour.’

Tony sniggered, inclining his head in agreement.

‘I was…touched that you saw past Thanos’s manipulations.’ Loki’s voice was whisper soft, his gaze lowered.

This was the real Loki, this elusive and rare creature. Tony understood, not many saw the real Tony Stark after all, and he was honoured that Loki felt he could trust him.

‘Yet, that wasn’t it.’ Loki stopped moving, staring down at his feet, his grip still firm. ‘Your strength, your passion for things I find admirable. I…like watching you with Peter. This…’ Loki let out a frustrated noise. ‘Norns, this isn’t something I understand myself.’

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking the Asgardian once.

‘It’s called having a friend, Loki.’

‘Are we quite finished?’ Stephen’s baritone voice asked them, eyes narrowed. It was his pissed off sorcerer look, and it made Tony’s stomach squirm with want to see it, conjuring images of Stephen staring at him like that across the bedroom, stalking towards him on the bed.

Stephen’s gaze locked on him, a flush starting to cover his neck. Tony had the horrible sense, not for the first time, that Stephen could _actually_ read his thoughts.

‘No, I don’t think we have, charlatan. You can watch us quite well from over there in the corner you’ve been frequenting. Although, I think you can monitor Tony from quite a distance, can’t you?’

Tony wasn’t an idiot. He might not have got the subtext, but he knew it was an insult aimed at Stephen.

‘That’s enough, both of you.’ He stepped outside of Loki’s arms, putting distance between them. ‘This event is going too well for either of you to ruin it. Stephen, don’t make a scene. And you,’ Tony pointed his finger when Loki smirked. ‘I might not understand whatever magical mumble jumble you’re talking about, but you don’t insult people I care about and get away with it. Apologise.’

He felt a small sort of satisfaction at watching Loki squirm, forcing the words out as if they physically pained him.

‘There you are, that’s better. Don’t worry Lokes, you won’t have to put up with us past tomorrow,’ Tony teased, moving closer to Stephen’s side.

Pressure around his wrist halted his movement, and he looked down at Loki’s pale fingers clamped around it.

‘You’re leaving?’

‘I’ve done what Thor asked, New Asgard is completely independent of Earth’s power.’ He could see Stephen shifting in his periphery, orange sparks beginning to flare into life. He waved his free hand quickly, trying to negate Stephen’s attack stance.

Loki seemed to catch himself, flinging Tony’s arm away. He took a step back and cleared his throat.

‘That will be a shame, I’ve grown accustomed to our drinks at night.’ Loki sounded sincere, his head hanging low. It made Tony chase after him, bending so he could look up into Loki’s eye line.

‘You can always come visit me?’

He ignored Stephen’s scoff, sending a glare over his shoulder at the sorcerer.

‘Thank you, Stark, I would enjoy sharing your company once again.’

‘Tony. I think we’re past all this _Stark_ crap now.’

‘_Tony_,’ Loki purred, sending a bolt of heat straight to Tony’s cock.

‘Can I speak to you, _outside_?’ Stephen growled, now taking his turn to grab Tony’s wrist and drag him away from Loki and the party.

‘What is it with people manhandling me,’ Tony grumbled as he was dragged to one of the balconies outside. He shook himself free, rubbing his wrist as he looked over his shoulder at the party behind him.

The sun was beginning to set, transforming the sea to molten gold. It was beautiful, juxtaposed with the cobalt blue sky, the frothy clouds tinged with red. Sounds of the sea rumbling set Tony’s teeth on edge, his nerves getting the better of him despite knowing they were quite a way from the water’s edge.

He thought he’d got over his fear of water, he’d been working with Bruce to combat it. While he’d never be fully comfortable with it, he hadn’t become paralysed by it before, the way his limbs were stiffening now.

Maybe it was because he was so close to the sea, it was sending him backwards, a relapse as it were?

‘Sorry, do you want to go back inside?’ Stephen asked, noticing Tony’s discomfort despite his efforts to hide it.

‘It’s fine, the water’s over there, I’m over here. So, what you think? Was it a success?’ Tony indicated the party. Through the blurred glass panelled doors, they could see the dancing had stopped, everyone’s attention fixed on the figure in green who stood among them.

Not above them.

They heard Loki begin to speak, his thank you speech that Tony had rehearsed with him earlier. He’d written it all for the reformed god, but Loki surprised him in wanting to give a speech of his own. Tony watched him through the glass, feeling pride swell beneath his sternum.

He hadn’t made a mistake. Loki had changed.

‘I think you got the intended job done.’ Stephen walked over to the concrete baluster railing, setting his hands on it, turning away from the party.

‘What did you want to talk about?’ Tony rubbed his hands over his upper arms. Fuck, Norway was cold.

‘Is it too late for me?’ Stephen asked simply.

The air whipped around them, ruffling Tony’s carefully styled hair into disarray.

‘Too late for what?’

He blinked and Stephen was suddenly in front of him. He stumbled, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt an arm wrap around his back.

‘Too late for me to tell you how I feel?’ Stephen whispered hoarsely against his cheekbone.

Stephen’s body was warm, the scent of his cologne rich and musky. Tony could feel the hard muscles under his hands on the sorcerer’s chest.

‘You shouldn’t have to ask that,’ Tony whispered.

This was what he’d wanted for months now. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back, groaning low in his throat when Stephen’s lips covered his. The kiss wasn’t shy, Stephen’s free hand cupping the side of his face so he could angle Tony in a better position, tongue thrusting into his mouth. Tony’s hands dug into Stephen’s shirt, dragging him closer, getting rid of any possible space between them.

There was a little niggling thought that came in the form of green eyes and a mischievous smile, which made him hesitate.

‘Sorry, too forward of me?’ Stephen asked when they broke away from each other.

‘No, Stephen you know exactly…’ Tony fumbled over the words, moving his hands from Stephen’s shirt to wrap around his neck.

‘You know how I feel.’

‘I’m hoping it’s the same way I feel,’ Stephen rumbled, nosing along his jawline.

This was what he wanted, this beautiful, strong man who he had fallen in love with, who had been his support, his lifeline.

And yet.

No, that was just lust speaking, the allure of the chase, the unknown. Tony had been down that path too many times, had cheated on more partners then he cared to admit, had done the one-night stands. He wanted love. He wanted the partnership.

He wanted Stephen Strange.

A shrill piercing made them both startle, Tony patting down his pockets.

‘What is that? Is it FRIDAY?’ Stephen asked, concerned.

‘FRIDAY, what’s going on?’

‘It’s the Spider Suit, boss.’

‘Friend Tony!’ Thor boomed, bursting into the balcony with Loki on his heels. ‘There has been an attack on Midgard.’

‘FRIDAY?’

‘The attack is in Venice, Spider-Man is in danger.’

********************

Loki could only watch as Tony Stark, the self-assured hero of Midgard, broke before him.

‘Find him!’ Tony shouted at his female machine, tapping at his chest.

‘Wait, wait, Tony calm down.’ It was Strange that grabbed his elbow, stopping the swarming black machines that Loki assumed was the Iron Man armour.

‘No! I will not calm down!’ Tony threw Strange’s arm off, hyperventilating. ‘I already lost him once…I can’t…I can’t do it again. Help me or get out of my way!’

‘Of course I’m going to help you, but I suggest you calm down because you’re not thinking rationally!’

Loki watched the exchange with interest, ignoring the bitter twist of jealousy when Strange pulled Tony into an embrace, calming the flustered man.

He should be used to jealousy by now.

‘I can’t find Peter with the sling ring without seeing the place I’m going, can you help?’

Strange was asking him.

Loki wanted to glare at him, of course he was going to help, why wouldn’t he help with Tony looking so distraught?

Oh…

Because he was untrustworthy.

‘I will help, don’t worry, Tony. Thor, remain here and look after our people, I will accompany them and find Peter. May I have the exact coordinates?’

Tony’s face looked up at him as soon as FRIDAY finished relaying them. Loki could see the raw terror, the desperation. Without any thought to Strange standing nearby, he pulled Tony close in reassurance.

‘We will find him,’ Loki swore, voice low. ‘I could use your assistance,’ he directed at Strange. This wasn’t the time for fighting, or disagreements, Tony’s child was in peril and they would find him.

There was an ache in Loki’s breast at seeing Tony look so desperate, shattered, eyes rimmed with red, skin ashen. This man who had destroyed one of the most powerful beings in the universe and survived, whose mere presence exuded confidence and arrogance in a way Loki admired was broken.

It should have repulsed him. Loki wasn’t one to protect, to care for others. There was only him, and him alone.

Yet.

That had changed.

He had given up the tesseract for Thor, had fought to save his brother from Thanos, cared for him. His mother…he had loved her deeply, worshipped the ground she walked on. Other lovers, a passing fancy, a way to bide the time or a way to gain favour.

It… pained him to see Tony like this, and he vowed he would do everything to find Peter.

*******************

Stephen looked in horror at the raging water…thing in front of them.

This was Tony’s worse nightmare.

‘Is that magic?’ Tony’s voice, distorted by the Iron Man suit called out. ‘FRIDAY can’t pick up anything other than water.’

‘Tony, find Peter. Loki, help me subjugate the threat.’

The being roared, arms flailing towards the people screaming on the canals. Tony hadn’t moved, staring at the creature, repulsors keeping him in place.

‘Tony! Go!’ Stephen shouted, snapping Tony from his terror and off into the air.

‘We need to lead it away from the canals!’ Stephen ordered, flying towards it, his brain working overtime as the screams got louder, buildings crumbling as though they were made from paper.

Loki disappeared, reappearing right in front of the watery monster, daggers slashing through nothing but water.

‘How am I supposed to fight such a thing?’ Loki shouted in frustration, grunting as he was swatted aside, colliding with a building hard enough to send dust plumes into the sky.

Sending an energy blast at it did nothing, the water current flowing around it, dissipating his magic. ‘How do you fight something made from water?’ Stephen growled, choking as the Cloak suddenly yanked him backwards, out of the way of the lumbering beast’s arms.

‘Thank you,’ he breathed, orange magic sparking between his hands, a lasso of eldritch magic.

‘Strange! Wait! It’s an illusion!’

Stephen hesitated, keeping the energy in his hands as he looked at Loki. ‘You’re certain?’

‘I can’t sense any magic whatsoever, can you?’ Loki squawked as he was knocked from the air into the canal.

It was targeting Loki, perhaps sensing that their energy was similar. That would explain how Loki knew it was an illusion. He could hear Iron Man’s repulsors firing in the distance, saw him flying in his peripheral.

This needed his full focus. Tony could protect himself, had been an Avenger long before Stephen became a sorcerer. He couldn’t let himself be distracted, not with people depending on him. The causalities would be catastrophic. What spell to use? He couldn’t think, gripped with concern for Tony.

He flew out of reach, trying to gain another perspective, checking Loki over quickly as he teleported beside him, looking bedraggled but no injuries from what he could see. The Sword of Vishanti would be useless. The Bands of Cyttorak would pass through it.

It felt as if he was back at Kamar-Taj getting his ass handed to him by Mordo in training, knowing he’d never be good enough, that his hands were too damaged.

Loki had created projections of himself, distracting the beast away from the buildings, the people down below.

‘If it’s an illusion then something needs to be projecting it, and something is causing all the damage!’ Stephen pointed at the buildings crumbling, evidence of Peter’s webbing trying to hold them together.

‘An energy source of some sort,’ Loki agreed, leaping onto another roof as the creature aimed for him again.

Iron Man abruptly flew in front of them, hands extended with Peter clinging to his back.

‘Are you sure it isn’t a person controlling it? He called, hand gauntlets whirling into life, directed towards the being. The blast made the water part for a few seconds, not enough to see anything.

Bands of orange covered his wrists as he gestured, summoning the Winds of Watoomb, forcing the water to part before them, revealing what looked like a tiny machine.

‘Mr Stark! That’s one of your combat drones!’ Peter yelled.

‘One of us needs to go in and disable it!’ Stephen shouted. ‘Peter, can you help stop the buildings from falling?’

‘No! The kid stays with me!’ Iron Man reached back, holding Peter in place.

‘If he can prevent any more casualties then let him!’ Loki commanded, using his magic to levitate himself between Iron Man and Stephen.

Stephen could see Tony hesitating, his head turning from side to side to look at them both before nodding once.

‘Go, Peter, stay out of its range!’

‘I’ll retrieve the device,’ Loki told them, preparing to go.

‘I’ll do it. If I get stuck in there I can breathe in the suit longer than you can hold your breath,’ Iron Man told them. ‘When I bring it out, prepare to disable it and whatever this _thing_ is should disappear.’

Stephen wanted to stop him, knowing exactly what this was costing Tony, but the idea made sense.

‘On three then,’ Stephen agreed.

‘Three,’ Iron Man shouted, diving into the creature. Bursting out the other side, the monster collapsed after a watery crescendo, waves lapping over the edges of the canal, sweeping up the streets.

Iron Man had his legs wrapped around the drone, punching it, struggling to destroy it. The drone was trying to buck him off, its bullets pinging from the Iron Man suit. In slow motion, Stephen saw what was happening, saw the drone’s arm spray a round of bullets in a graceful arc. There was nothing he could do to prevent it, but he still attempted to summon the Shield of the Seraphim.

Not like this.

This wasn’t how he was going to die.

Pain blossomed in his side, the world lurching sideways as the bullets collided into him, knocking him from the sky. He tried to breathe against the weight holding him down, waiting for the agony to crash over him, for his life to bleed out.

Nothing happened.

Green.

All he could see was green.

‘Mortals, you really are fragile,’ Loki hissed, pushing himself off Stephen’s body and dusting himself down.

Sitting up, Stephen hands frantically patted his body, checking for injuries.

‘I don’t think even _you_ are impervious to bullets,’ Loki shouted, leaping back into the air to help Iron Man.

Stephen watched as Iron Man’s hand plunged into the metal casing, yanking out what appeared to be the power source and crushing it in his hand.

Loki.

Loki had saved his life.

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	6. Chapter 6

‘Peter?’ Tony called, voice frantic.

Loki scanned the debris, fervent in his prayers that Peter had stayed safe. He exhaled heavily when Peter swung in, perching on the edge of a roof nearby.

Iron Man touched down to meet him, armour receding as Tony swept Peter up into a hug.

Loki allowed himself a moment to watch. Fighting alongside Iron Man instead of facing him had given Loki the chance to see how impressive the mortal’s ingenuity was, how magnificent he was. He was also reckless, impulsive.

Loki wanted him.

‘It’s the first fight since Thanos,’ Stephen told him, Cloak flapping as he came to stand beside Loki. ‘Tony watched Peter disintegrate in front of him. Peter watched Tony die. They both lost each other once.’

Tony had…died? Loki watched as Tony whispered to Peter, his relief evident. How was it that he was standing before him? What had Strange done to heal him?

‘Are you injured?’ Loki asked, giving the charlatan a cursory once over, almost disappointed he hadn’t drowned.

‘No,’ Strange’s voice was curt, clipped. They gave Tony and Peter their space, only approaching when Tony gestured them over.

‘Peter says there’s someone we should meet. Someone who claims to be from a different universe.’

Said someone landed on the roof beside them. Loki eyed him, feeling his disdain rolling off him, Strange’s condescension easy to see this close.

What was the being wearing on its head?

‘This is Mysterio, he says he’s from a different Earth from us, that these elemental things destroyed his world. Fury’s been helping him.’

Loki looked towards Strange, watching as Tony did the same, feeling his anger rise when Strange shook his head.

‘Step away from him, Underoos,’ Tony demanded, armour reforming over his chest.

‘It’s all true, Peter, I’m from Earth eight three three, I’m trying to help you all.’

‘Really, mortal? Spinning tales of deceit in front of the God of Lies and Mischief.’ Loki stalked forward, dagger in hand. ‘Let us cut out your tongue and see how well you lie then,’ Loki hissed, reappearing in an instant before the human, holding the knife up to his throat, watching the blood well beneath it.

‘Stop!’

‘Alright Magic Eight Ball, tell us who you are before I let Loki do as he wants.’

Loki pressed his dagger a little harder, before flipping it in his hand, using the hilt to smash the protective case covering his face.

‘Beck? Quentin Beck?’ Tony’s disbelief rung loud in the silence. ‘You’re behind that… water thing up there! Was this your plan all along, Beck? Get close to the kid in order to get close to me?’ Tony stomped forward, trying to shove aside Strange who clamped a hand over Tony’s elbow.

‘You renamed my life’s work B.A.R.F, discredited me. It would have changed the world!’

‘You’re a certified lunatic!’ Tony shouted. ‘You wanted to change the world for your own selfish needs! Your own narcissistic tendencies!’

‘Wait…you lied to me? Why’d you lie to me?’ Peter asked, his voice small.

‘You were so gullible. I mean, you’re smart as a whip, just a…sucker.’

Loki dug the dagger in again. He would make the mortal suffer for even daring to think he could manipulate Peter in such a way.

‘Loki.’ Strange’s voice was without heat, but it was a warning, nonetheless.

‘The drone, the projections. You wanted Peter onside, to use him as leverage so you could blackmail me. So, you could what? Trick the world into believing you were a superhero?’

‘These days, you can be the smartest guy in the room, the most qualified, and no one cares. Unless you're flying around with a cape, or shooting lasers from your hands, no one will even listen. Well, I've got a cape. And lasers.’

‘You’re a fucking psychopath. Stephen, drop him off at the RAFT for me, I’ll explain to SHIELD later.’

Loki watched the man slip from his fingers and into the portal below his feet.

‘It was all a lie?’ Peter mumbled.

He moved forward, his intention to comfort the child, but Strange got there first, enveloping Peter in a hug. ‘Come on, come back with us now. We’ll go to the Sanctum.’

Opening a portal, he gestured Tony and Peter through. Loki watched them go, relieved the child was safe, turning to teleport back home.

‘You coming?’ Strange shouted from the still open portal.

Loki let his hands drop, looking in disbelief, seeing the Sanctum behind the portal. Debating it for a few seconds, he stepped through.

******************

Stephen allowed Tony to fuss over Peter for a few hours before he sent him home, guessing his Aunt would be desperate to see him. He tracked Tony’s mood the entire time, knowing the fight with a huge water monster, the fear of losing Peter, the happiness of finding him again was all going to wreak havoc on Tony’s mental state.

Loki, to his credit, didn’t snoop around the Sanctum or cause any mischief. He simply watched them going about their tasks, responding if someone spoke to him directly. He took the towel Stephen threw at his head gratefully, drying his hair as his gaze followed Tony.

Stephen wasn’t the only one concerned.

When Tony disappeared into one of the spare rooms mumbling about work, Stephen went into the library, knowing that Tony would find him if needed, allowing the man some space.

‘They pain you?’ Stephen heard the soft question from the doorway. He flipped a page of his book, channelling magic into his hands, refusing to show Loki anything.

Loki might have saved him, but Stephen was still wary of his intentions.

‘Those scars of yours-’

‘Was there something you wanted?’ he snapped, wanting Loki to leave him alone.

‘Tony is pouring over his holograms, talking to himself and in no fit state for company. I find myself at a loss as to what to do and lo and behold, I found myself with you. Drink?’

Loki pushed himself off the doorframe and sat across from him. Summoning two wine glasses, he watched him from across the table. Stephen wouldn’t be able to hold the wine glass. Alcohol wasn’t going to help.

Loki watched him across the table.

‘Will it make you happy if I admit it?’ Stephen growled, slamming the book shut with magic.

‘Perhaps.’ Loki grinned, clicking his fingers and filling the glass with rich burgundy liquid.

‘Yes, they hurt.’

‘There now, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?’ Another click and Stephen’s glass filled with a sparkling amber drink, looking remarkably like champagne. Loki leaned over and pushed it across the table, closer to him.

‘What? You don’t trust me, Strange?’

‘Not in the slightest. Now, if you’ll excuse me.’

‘I saved your life, I assume that’s why I was allowed into your place of safety. I think I’ve earnt a bit of your trust, haven’t I?’

‘I trust that your affection for Tony will offer me at least some protection,’ Stephen snarked, getting to his feet.

‘Stephen.’ It was the gentleness in Loki’s voice that caught his attention, the way the trickster wouldn’t meet his eyes. ‘Drink it, it will help you.’

Stephen studied him for a moment before sighing and looking down at his feet.

‘Even if I wanted to, I don’t think I could.’ He held his hands out, stopping the magic he was channelling into the nerve endings, gritting his teeth against the pain. He lifted his gaze to meet Loki’s, challenging him through the pain. If Loki thought he was weak because of it then the Asgardian had another think coming.

Loki’s eyes widened, before he pushed himself away from the table, picking up the glass and bringing it over to Stephen.

Loki was only an inch or two taller than Stephen, but at that moment he loomed over him. He felt the Cloak twitch in agitation, saw Loki’s gaze go to it, but he held the glass up in offering.

‘If you kill me or injure me in any way, Tony will never forgive you.’

‘I’m aware. I’m not doing this for him. Drink it.’

Loki’s hand was cool as it cupped the back of his head, tilting the glass up to his lips. Despite every inch of Stephen screaming at the submissive position, the vulnerability he felt, he found he did trust Loki at least enough not to kill him.

He had saved his life after all.

The drink was tart on his tongue, unlike anything he could compare it to. He had the sensation one does after drinking hot tea, the way it spread from your stomach into your limbs, before it left, the pain subsiding with it.

‘What is it?’

‘An elixir from Alfheim. A pain killer is the closest I can describe it. Your hands?’

‘The pain…it’s gone, for the first time in years…I…I don’t know-’

‘I can teach you the spell to have access to my personal stock. I can’t guarantee I won’t trick you every now and again, but I do not like watching needless suffering. You are important to Tony, as is Peter. I do not wish to see either of you in pain.’

Stephen went to say thank you, the words halting in his mouth as he felt despair in the mental link he shared with Tony.

‘Tony, he needs us.’

It was only as they were walking down the corridor Stephen realised that he’d said “us” instead of “me”.

‘What is the spell you’ve got on him? I can sense it, but I’m unaware of its purpose.’

Stephen felt himself cringe as they fell in step together, knowing that if Loki knew, it was only a matter of time before Tony did.

‘It doesn’t matter, I needed to save his life, and I did so.’

Knocking on the door of the room he knew Tony liked to retreat into, he called for the man, sticking his head through the door when there was no answer.

‘Hey, come on, you can’t work this long without a break. We talked about this, Tony.’

‘Yeah, yeah in a second, Doc, I just need to finish these specs for a new suit for Peter.’

Stephen looked at the table. This wasn’t Tony, the organised chaos he associated with the man.

This was a mess.

Looking at Loki, he saw the Asgardian was glancing around with wide eyes, unsure on how to act. He felt protective of Tony, not wanting Loki to see him helpless, for him to take advantage of Tony.

‘Tony, you can work on it tomorrow. Come on, you’re exhausted,’ Stephen coaxed, knowing that the sleepless nights were due to his proximity to the sea, that fighting a water creature would have scared Tony to the bone, that his need to protect Peter would spiral out of control, leading to what he could see now.

A shattered, terrified man.

‘I can’t lose him again,’ Tony muttered, hands gripping the edge of the table, knuckles turning white.

‘You won’t. We rescued him, he’s safe, and don’t forget he’s a hero in his own right-’

‘I know alright, I know he has to grow up, that he needs to go out in the world. But I can’t…’ Tony hung his head, his back shaking as he held back his sobs.

‘You don’t understand,’ he began, the words coming out as if they were torn from him. ‘You don’t understand, I had no one, for five years! You were dust, I lost the kid…Pepper…’ Tony trailed off, swallowing thickly. ‘I lost… everything. I couldn’t help them rebuild, couldn’t restart the company, avenge those who had died, nothing!’ Tony threw his work away from the desk, the papers pirouetting in the air as they flew to the ground.

Stephen could feel the despair, the negativity rolling from Tony, thick black waves he could physically see in his aura.

‘I was all alone. Beck…he was using Peter to get to me. Is this my life? People trying to hurt the ones I love. I should have stayed dead when I killed Thanos.’

‘Sweetheart,’ Stephen began.

‘Tony, I understand what it is to be lonely.’ Loki approached him, hands outstretched, palms open to show that he was no threat.

Stephen’s gaze was on Loki, the emotions playing very clearly on the Asgardian’s face. There was no trickery, or deceit that Stephen could see.

He was genuine in his worry for Tony.

‘Your care for him is admirable,’ Loki murmured gently, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing into the muscle beneath. ‘To think, he’s not even yours by blood and yet you care so fiercely for him.’

Stephen understood that Loki was thinking back to his relationship with Odin, and he could see the wonderstruck look in Loki’s eye even as he was comforting Tony.

**_He cared about you too, you know_**_. _He sent over telepathically to Loki.

** _This is hardly the time._ **

He watched Loki’s jaw set and repressed the urge to smile.

They really were alike, Tony and Loki.

‘Tony, I understand that it was hard, but you won’t be on your own again, I promise you,’ Stephen murmured, pressing his own hand into the small of Tony’s back

‘You can’t promise that,’ Tony whispered.

‘I’ll do _everything_ in my power to make it so,’ Loki swore, his fingers turning into claws on Tony’s shoulders.

Loki wasn’t messing around. He wasn’t viewing Tony as a potential conquest, or as something to help his political career.

He cared about Tony.

********************

He teleported into the room Tony was using as a bedroom, standing silent at the end of the bed and watching over the man for a moment. Loki had a suspicion there was more going on here than simple despair and breakdowns. Tony was stronger than this. He’d seen it years ago, had seen glimpses of it since they’d become friends.

Loki thought there might be other external forces at work here.

He needed to talk to Strange about it.

Thinking of the charlatan made his fingers curl into his palms.

Why had he saved him? It would have been easy to avert his gaze, to let his mortal body be ripped apart by the bullets. Tony would have been his to court, devasted, but receptive to his advances. Nails bit into the meat of his palms.

It was because he couldn’t hurt Tony like that.

Before he left the room, he stalked to the edge of the bed, brushing Tony’s hair away from his brow and kissing his forehead, barely grazing his skin with his lips.

‘The things you make me do.’

Walking down the corridor, he perused the ancient artefacts with interest, careful not to get close despite many of them being behind glass casings. It reminded him of Odin’s…his father’s collection. The Sanctum had a calm feel, reminiscent of where Loki studied growing up. It brought a bittersweet pang, the hours he’d spent with his mother.

_‘I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in the family.’_

_‘So why did he lie?’_

_‘He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son Loki. And we're your family. You must know that.’_

Had she spent time teaching him her magic because she knew he’d never step outside of Thor’s shadow? Odin didn’t want him to feel different? Only because he wanted his pawn obedient? 

Was there truly none in this whole universe who wanted Loki as he was?

‘Shouldn’t you be getting back home?’

Glancing up, he could see the faint reflection of Strange in one of the glass cases.

‘Oh dear, have I outstayed my welcome?’

‘You wouldn’t be standing there if you had. Are you staying the night? I can find a couch for you to sleep on.’

‘Considerate of you. I will be on my way once I’ve discussed something of importance with you.’

Strange walked away, expecting Loki to follow him, which he did, after finishing his inspection of artefacts. He resisted the temptation to steal any of them, filing away the ones of interest and their location should he ever find himself in need.

He was standing beside a kitchen counter, indicating the table with a wave of his scarred hand.

‘Tea?’

‘I’ve not sampled much of Midgardian tea. Go on, surprise me,’ Loki ordered, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded, glancing over the room.

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him and he snorted.

‘Something you want to share with the class?’ Strange asked, not turning from what he was doing.

‘I was simply thinking how this very situation was how I formed a friendship with Tony. I have no interest in doing so with you,’ he growled, feeling his face twist into a scowl as he looked at Strange.

‘Mm hm, here you are, chamomile tea.’

Loki stared at the faint yellow liquid, inhaling deeply to check for any poisons. Detecting none, he took a small sip, still looking around the room.

‘When did you develop feelings for him?’ Loki’s words were a mere murmur, drinking more of his tea now that he hadn’t keeled over from it.

He didn’t expect Strange to answer, so it was with surprise that Strange put his cup down, staring at it in thought.

‘Titan. I used the Time Stone to see all the possible outcomes. I lived, died and loved in all fourteen million possibilities. I saw Tony die, over and over, in multiple ways, gruesome ways, and not once did he ever stop. I saw timelines where I lived with him for five years, becoming friends, lovers, timelines where we hated each other, timelines where I pined after him.’

‘That is…devotion.’ Loki tried to imagine it, seeing so many lifetimes uncurl in front of you, the possibilities.

‘That or obsession. I don’t know this Tony, I never looked past Thanos. I find myself surprised and falling in love with him more with every passing day. You, trickster?’

Loki drained his cup, thumb hitting the side of it in a random rhythm.

‘I sought him for his body, it was the only thing I knew how to be. He denied me, despite being interested. I think, no, I knew he had feelings for you, and it was the challenge that spurred me on.’

‘Now, let’s try the truth,’ Strange said, a smile in his voice.

‘He knew I was under Thanos’s influence,’ Loki blurted, fingers gripping the china enough to send cracks splintering through it. ‘My own brother didn’t, and a mere mortal figured it out. He…understands me in a way few dare to or care to. I grew up in my brother’s shadow, desperate for recognition, and an _insignificant_ mortal understands me.’

Tony saw him for who he was.

Loki dropped the broken pieces of the cup on the kitchen table.

‘How could I not love him?’

It was terrifying, this feeling Loki was beginning to nurse inside his chest. The unknown, the lengths of which he’d go to for Tony. He was, by nature, a selfish creature. Considering another was a foreign and almost unwelcome sensation.

‘Many seek the worst in Tony, unwilling to delve past the complexities to see the man he is at his core. He is generous, selfless and dedicated to those he cares about.’ Strange said nothing about Loki’s mangled cup, putting down his own and lifting his arms in a stretch.

‘You’re both very similar in a way, you both use your quick wit and sarcasm as a shield, refusing any close to you.’

‘I cannot imagine it being easy for any to love either of us,’ Loki said with a sigh.

‘It’s not. But when you get past it, once you see past the complexities, it’s easy. There’s a saying, that the hardest to love need it the most.’

Loki contemplated that for a moment.

‘I fear something manipulating Tony’s emotions, heightening them.’

‘Why?’ Strange didn’t scoff or dismiss him.

Hesitant, unused to people listening to his advice, Loki pressed on. ‘His moods, the way fear and depression can suddenly grasp hold of him. It seems…unnatural.’

Strange shifted forward in his chair, elbows on the table as he stared at his hands.

‘Tony has… he was changed a lot in those five years alone. It broke him in some ways, and it feels like I’m still trying to mend all the pieces. Pepper and Rhodey too. There are times where he’s the Tony Stark from the past and times when he’s what you saw earlier.’

‘I can sense your magic on him. Is it at all possible it is affecting his moods, his temperament? Mortals do not do well subjugated to magic for long periods.’

‘No, it’s not that kind of spell.’

Strange looked uncomfortable, his Cloak flying in to see what had disturbed his owner so.

‘He doesn’t know…does he?’

‘It isn’t dangerous, or harmful. It was the only way I could save him, to stop his life from ending.’

That explained why Tony looked younger than his years, why at times he could seem ill and then rejuvenated a few hours later. Strange’s magic was sustaining his life force. But he couldn’t shake the sense that whatever Strange had done to Tony was affecting him.

‘You need to tell him about the spell.’

Strange pushed away from the table, pacing the room, ridiculous cloak trailing after him.

‘Why, so you can get me out of the way?’

‘Because he loves you and prolonging the lie will only harm him more.’

‘Really?’ Strange spat, laughing. ‘It’s not me who his affections are for. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way Peter responds to you. You bring him alive in a way I can’t. I love him, yes, but I want to see him happy. Once I tell him the truth, he’ll not want me around.’

Strange came to a stop, Cloak colliding into his back.

‘I’ll step aside if it means he’ll be happy with you.’

Loki shoved the table back in his haste to get to his feet. He marched over to the charlatan, grabbing a fistful of his robes. ‘That is not love you speak of, that’s your cowardice! Love is a possession, a claim. The person I chose to love will hold it forever and I will not be satisfied by watching him with another. You want to give him up, so be it, but do not pretend it is because of love you do so!’

‘Love isn’t possession, Loki, a dark and terrible longing to hold onto him at all costs!’

‘You will tell him, or I will, and you are right in your assumption that it will get you out of the way and free for me to court him.’

TBC 

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke, knowing without opening his eyes that he was in the Sanctum. He recognised the silence of the place, the feeling of calm it gave him. There was no background hum from his machines, no incessant roaring of the sea. Rolling onto his back, he placed his hand beneath his head looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought now that his mind was clear from the emotional outburst from yesterday.

Peter had been in danger from someone who wanted revenge because of him.

He and Stephen had kissed, admitting feelings for each other.

Loki had helped them, had been there when he’d had a breakdown, staying rather than leaving in disgust.

Tony had experienced threesomes in the past, saw no issue in sharing his body with multiple partners, but having feelings for two people? It was the cliché crap that romance novelists loved, the triangle, the uncertainty.

He’d felt shame before, several times in fact.

Weapon dealing.

Looking at his former Avengers on the Raft.

This wasn’t far from that. He loved Stephen, he knew that for a certainty. Yet fear was holding him back.

** _You’re only going to fuck it up, destroy another relationship._ **

He didn’t need the reminder, thank you.

But he wanted Stephen. Wanted the kisses, the hugs, to be intimate with him. There were other softer things he craved too, coming together after work, talking on the phone, dates over coffee.

Loki, though…

Tony rubbed his temples. He was desperately attracted to him, both for his body, his sharp wit and sass, but also for the vulnerable side Tony rarely saw. It was curiosity. He could sense a darkness in him, one that called out to a matching one in Tony, the need to possess, a desperate craving, to be obsessive and obsessed over.

Both appealing in different ways, both tugging at aspects of his personality.

** _What makes you think you deserve either?_ **

He pushed the covers back, stretching his arms as he got out of bed.

Coffee.

Coffee would help him think straight.

Stephen was sat at the Sanctum kitchen table, tea cradled in his hands, a matching mug sat opposite in pieces.

‘Morning,’ Tony chirped, heading towards the coffee machine he’s insisted Wong buy when he started visiting the wizards.

‘Morning,’ Stephen grunted.

‘Something wrong with that mug? Venturing into obscure art pieces?’

‘Tony? Can I talk to you?’

No. That was something he did not want to do. His head felt all over the place. He couldn’t give Stephen the answer he deserved.

‘What do you think we’re doing now, Doc? Seriously though, make it snappy, need to make sure my company’s still running, that Pepper hasn’t given herself a pay rise, did you know that-’

‘It’s important.’

Tony shut right up. Despite wanting to avoid the whole _what-are-we_ conversation, he was concerned at how Stephen looked, bags under his eyes, hands trembling more than usual. He recognised the look of someone pulling an all-nighter and looking terrible for it.

‘Shoot.’ He sat, sweeping the broken mug aside.

‘I haven’t been completely honest with you, about how I saved you from Thanos.’

‘Right…you used some magical hocus pocus, slowed down time, allowed my body to heal itself, right?’ Tony took a sip of his coffee, unsure what the problem was.

‘Magic yes…your body fixing yourself, not so much.’

‘Go on, have I got magic powers now? Is this where you give me my Hogwarts letter?’ Tony sniggered.

‘Will you shut up and listen!’ Stephen raged, fist hitting the table, sending his tea flying.

Tony put his mug down, mouth ajar.

He couldn’t remember the last time Stephen had directed his anger at him.

‘The magic I used to save you, it was by sharing my life with yours, I bound us together, leaving a magical mark on you so I could sense if you were in danger! Sharing my life energy with yours!’

That…didn’t sound like something Tony should be angry about. The way he was phrasing the words though… It sounded like a sacrifice of some sort had been made. He trusted Stephen, knew that he wouldn’t have done anything to hurt him, that it must have been a desperate situation.

He wouldn’t have broken Tony’s trust regarding his hatred of magic.

‘And…the problem is?’

‘Tony, I can sense your feelings. I know where you are at all times. I know if you’re in danger, if you’re happy, sad.’

His teeth clenched, but he said nothing about the huge invasion of privacy. This was Stephen talking, not Wanda. He had no reason to hurt Tony, wouldn’t take advantage of him.

‘My life force is shared with you, it’s what allowed me to pull you back from the brink of death, to stabilise you without any long-lasting effects to your body. If I die, you die.’

‘Were you not allowed to do that or something?’

‘The Sorcerer Supreme has a much longer life span than an average mortal man, Tony Stark,’ Wong interrupted from the kitchen doorway, looking at Stephen with disapproval. ‘You broke one of the magical laws for such a reason.’

‘I couldn’t let him die,’ Stephen croaked out.

Tony got a horrible sense he knew where this was going, his mind grasping the possibilities.

‘How much longer?’

‘Centuries.’

He had images of Peter turning to dust in his hands, Rhodey, Pepper. Stumbling back from the table he caught himself on the kitchen counter, his breathing fast and rapid.

‘Tony!’

He saw the blue of Stephen’s tunic through his blurred vision.

‘I’m going to live…for centuries?’

‘Yes,’ Stephen’s voice floated down to him.

Everyone he loved would be gone, he’d have to watch them die.

** _Again._ **

‘How…could you do this to me?’

‘I’m sorry! I panicked! You were dying, and I didn’t know how to save you. I couldn’t let the man I’d fallen in love with die!’

‘No. Home now. I can’t…send me home. Now!’

‘I can look for a way to undo the spell, break our connection, there has to-’

‘Home!’ Tony heard himself shouting. He needed to be somewhere safe, far away from Stephen. He couldn’t think, couldn’t process what was happening.

Trembling hands helped him through a portal, sitting him carefully down on a chair in his lab.

*******************

‘I find myself in a peculiar position,’ Loki commented, sweeping into the kitchen and sitting down in the chair opposite Strange.

‘Go away, Loki.’

‘I don’t actually believe I’ve been in love before. Lust oh yes; infatuation, undoubtedly. But love? This is a new emotion to me. I now understand now the need to hurt those who have harmed the one you love, the all-encompassing desire to rip them apart.’

‘Go ahead,’ Strange whispered.

‘This is where my peculiar position comes in. On the one hand, I can feel my body singing for revenge, but if I destroy you, I’ll kill Tony.’

‘That’s a bitch, isn’t it,’ Strange responded, voice monotone.

‘Indeed. However, you’ve opened the way for me to court him. He’s hurt, vulnerable. It should be simple for him to succumb to my advances.’

‘Don’t,’ Strange stood, his fingers sparking with magic. ‘Don’t you dare manipulate him!’

‘Oh, Strange, why ever not?’

He disappeared, laughing at the rage on Strange’s face as he went. He teleported to where he could sense Tony, finding himself in the mortal’s lab again. He itched to look around, to explore Tony’s intimate space, but he saw the mortal first, forearm resting against the windowpane as he looked out into the grounds.

Loki stepped silently forward, calculating the lies, the manipulations in his mind. The opportunity was perfect. It was staring at him straight in the face, the fruit ripe and ready for picking. Tony was defenceless, uncertain of Strange.

Loki stopped, hand on his throat. He couldn’t spin his lies, ensnare Tony with deceit.

He couldn’t do it.

Not to Tony.

‘It’s destroying him, you know. He hasn’t moved from the kitchen all day, even the Cloak can’t coax him away from his melancholy.’

‘Did you know?’ Tony’s gaze caught his in the reflection of the glass.

‘I only discovered recently he had a mark of protection on you. That’s not uncommon for loved ones of magic users, it helps us to protect you. Did I know he had shared his life energy with you? That, I only found out a handful of hours ago.’

‘How could…he took my choice away from me. Doomed me to a life of watching everyone I care about die.’

‘He was desperate. Did you know that when the Time Stone is used, it isn’t only images it gives the user of the future? The wielder must live out every possibility it shows. Over fourteen million lifetimes of loving you, hating you, losing you, keeping you.’

‘If he loved me, he wouldn’t have done this to me! This is cruel, unbelievably cruel.’ Tony punched the glass with his knuckles. Loki smelt the blood before he saw it. Shaking his head, he walked over to Tony, persuading him into showing Loki his hand.

With a muttered curse, he tugged Tony over to the couch in his lab, pushing him down into sitting. His magic sought out the medical supplies, levitating them over to him.

‘You are foolish if you believe Strange does not care for you the same way you do him.’ Loki could feel the words slice at him, his disbelief that he was doing this. ‘I know you both love the other.’

He kept his emotions in check as he cleaned and bandaged the wound, letting his fingertips trail over the underside of Tony’s wrist, not reacting as he felt Tony’s pulse leap in reaction, thundering in his veins.

‘I feel…betrayed.’

‘That was never his intention.’ Loki knew that as sure as he knew his name.

‘What if I can’t forgive him? I’m furious with him. God, I even forgave Steve Rogers, and I carried that hate around for years, both as a child and as an adult. I managed to forgive him, didn’t want that kind of toxicity in my life.’

‘Nursing this type of hurt, this betrayal will only harm you further in the end.’

Loki closed his eyes against the memories. Floating into space, the Hulk slamming him into the floor, Thor nearly dying.

Tony drew his hand back as soon as Loki had finished, holding it close to his chest. Loki remained where he was, hunched on the floor. Hands on Tony’s knees. Gazing up at him.

‘I don’t want this to destroy my friendship with Stephen.’

‘Then do not let it. I must admit, the idea that you are not subjected to a mortal lifespan is _very_ appealing.’

‘What about Peter, my friends? I don’t want to watch them die.’

‘No, there is a chance of them dying tomorrow, of you dying tomorrow. Life is unpredictable. Yes, the chance of you watching them age is high, but that doesn’t mean you won’t hold their memories in your heart. If they’ve lived long, happy lives, then that is all you can wish for them. Wanting to hold onto them forever is the selfish burden you must bear.’

‘Eloquent, Lokes.’

‘Nevertheless, it is the truth. Don’t shy away from this gift because of those you may lose. There will be others you will meet, that you will care for just as much. New technology you will witness being created, new worlds to explore.’

He was appealing shamelessly to Tony’s love of creation, of adventure.

‘Really?’

Loki made a sound of agreement, his hand coming up to cup Tony’s face.

‘I once asked Thor why he fell in love with a mortal woman. It seemed pointless to me, her lifespan was infinitesimal. He tried explaining to me that his life was richer for her presence, if only for a limited time.’

He shifted closer, chest against Tony’s knees.

‘I am close to immortal, will outlive you and Strange. I know that if you were to perish tomorrow, my life would have been all the richer having had you in it, if only for this short time. I would mourn your passing. But I would cherish my memory of you, carrying it with me.’

‘Why?’ Tony’s hand came up to cover his.

‘Why, what?’ Loki’s thumb rubbed across a cheekbone.

‘You don’t like Stephen. This is your perfect chance to destroy him, to manipulate me against him.’

‘You would have seen through my intentions,’ Loki lied, the only time he had this entire conversation.

‘Loki…’ Tony warned.

Loki knew that love couldn’t be commanded with his lies or his seduction, it wouldn’t survive and Loki did not want to win Tony’s affection that way.

‘Because I do not lie to those I _care_ about, I promise you.’

Despite the want being there, it was Tony who moved first, chastely pressing his lips to Loki’s. His surprise didn’t stop his reaction, hand sliding around to cup the back of Tony’s head, tentatively deepening the kiss.

He never would have guessed that being honest and not selflessly trying to possess something was the way to reach it.

Who knew?

*****************

‘It’s late,’ Stephen looked up at the voice, rubbing a hand over his face, scrubbing his fingernails over his shaggy hair.

‘Yeah, I know. Is Tony alright?’ Stephen placed the book down on the pile of other useless ones.

‘Yes, sleeping. Would you like my assistance?’ Loki questioned quietly, uncertain.

Stephen waited for a moment, thinking about it, before nodding.

‘You’re looking for a way to remove the magic?’ Loki asked, sitting down at the table and pulling a book to him.

‘Yeah, I wanted to at least offer him the option. Is he…’

‘Furious, yes, but I think I made him understand your position. Let him calm down and he will come to you.’

It was Stephen’s worst fears come to life. He could feel the despair trickling down the bond from Tony. The outrage. The hurt. He closed his eyes. The last time he’d been this close to crying was looking at Tony on Titan, a man who’d just lost everything, telling him that it was the only way, praying in the last few split seconds of his life that Tony would have the strength to survive the next few years.

This was worse.

‘Why are you here? I thought you were taking this opportunity to offer your courtship?’ He couldn’t stop the bitterness clouding his words, his anxiety that he’d have to watch Tony with Loki in future days.

That Stephen had lost him.

Loki chuckled, looking over the top of his book. ‘I told you that to shake you from the depression you found yourself in. It worked, you are moving again, and you managed to wash yourself.’

‘Loki…’

‘He kissed me when he realised I didn’t take the opportunity to slander you. Think of it as repayment for kissing him the night of the party.’ Loki raised his eyebrow, a silent reprimand.

Stephen sat down, fingers rubbing his goatee. He knew it, Tony had feelings for Loki as well as himself. He didn’t feel angry at the Asgardian sitting across from him, feeling a weird sense of curiosity instead.

Where did they go from here?

‘My love, my affections, they are a dangerous and possessive thing,’ Loki spoke. ‘I wonder if my feelings are not suited for the likes of mortals. You are fragile things, easily dissuaded, hearts easily broken. I do not want a frivolous lover.’

‘I think if Tony offers you his heart, it would be a forever type of deal. He’s been hurt, betrayed many times over. However, when he does loves someone, it’s with every fibre of his being.’

Loki gave a small smile.

‘I have witnessed it, with Peter. He loves that child, would destroy worlds to see him safe.’

Stephen felt his own lips curve in a fond smile. ‘Not only Peter. Besides the Avengers, the two people closest to him are Pepper and Rhodey.’

He watched Loki place the book down, eager to hear details.

‘He dated Pepper for a while,’ Stephen chuckled as Loki’s face darkened, beginnings of a pout making Loki purse his lips. ‘It didn’t last long, they both came to the conclusion they were better off as friends. Pepper, she’s like his driving force, his conscience. If he steps out of line, or causes any mental harm to himself, Pepper is there.’

Stephen could see Loki thinking, committing the details to memory.

‘Now Rhodey on the other hand-’

‘I have heard of this one. Thor has mentioned him before, a type of brother figure?’ Loki’s eyes lit up, keen to impart his own knowledge.

Stephen shook his head a little, despairing at himself for feeling affection for his rival.

‘Something like that, they’ve been friends since they were young, nearly children I suppose in your eyes.’

‘Similar to my relationship with Thor,’ Loki nodded to himself. He sat back in his armchair, looking absently at the books lining the walls. ‘You know, I still find myself surprised at my actions, despite being the one to feel them.’

‘I thought you were only after a sexual relationship with Tony?’

‘I have only ever had _carnal _pleasures, yet I feel that will not be enough any longer. I want Tony as my own. Not for a fleeting moment. I want him beside me as the cosmos burns cold, as we watch stars and new races birthed into being. I want him to give up his life here, those he holds dear to remain with me.’

‘That’s-’

‘Unbelievably selfish, I know. I cannot do that to him. Perhaps you and Tony should form a relationship, another who understands mortality, selflessness as he does.’

Stephen cocked his head to the side, before standing and walking over to Loki.

‘That’s the least selfish thing you could say.’

Tony had been right, and Stephen had been too arrogant, too lost in his selfish fears of losing Tony to see that the creature before him had changed. Loki had shown it over and over that he had reformed. Helping them rescue Peter, not abandoning Tony even when he had his breakdown, not taking advantage of Tony’s hurt.

Loki _had_ changed.

‘Were you not listening to what I said?’ Loki’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

‘I did. Despite your deepest desires to keep Tony for yourself, you are willing to let him go. That is selfless love.’ Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘I believe that Tony will be in my life, as a friend, or a lover for a great many years. Unfortunately, his life is linked with yours. It is foolish for me to ignore you for centuries.’ He didn’t shrug Stephen’s hand off.

‘Did your mentor teach you the power of grounding yourself? Of being at one with your magic?’ Loki asked.

‘We call it meditation, and yes.’

Loki stood, offering his hand to Stephen. ‘Come then, show me how the Sorcerer Supreme does it. I only had my mother’s guidance, mayhap I can teach you a few things?’

There is was again. Loki was an arrogant, cocky bastard, but Stephen had begun noticing little signs of vulnerability, concern that his advice was going to be ignored or worse, ridiculed. They were minuscule signs, unnoticeable if you weren’t looking for them.

Or weren’t already used to looking for them in Tony.

‘Lead the way.’

Stephen knew if nothing else, meditation would calm his mind enough for sleep.

*******************

‘Come on Tones, talk to me, what’s wrong?’ Rhodey shifted his leg, mouth tightening in pain as Tony adjusted the leg brace.

‘Nothing’s wrong, Platypus, how’s that feeling for you?’ Tony got up from his bended knee with an exaggerated groan, watching as Rhodey took a few steps.

‘Better, thank you. Now cut the shit and tell me.’

‘What do I need to do to make you go away?’ Tony growled under his breath, throwing down his screwdriver and stalking off, knowing it was cruel to make Rhodey follow him, but damn it he didn’t want to talk about it.

‘Tell me what’s going on or I’ll call Stephen…oh, wait what happened?’ Rhodey took one look at him and then he was steering Tony onto his couch in the corner of the lab.

‘Nothing is wrong.’

‘…It’ll be so much faster if you tell me.’

Tony told him everything, about how Stephen had saved him, the implications of it. He left out the tiny stirrings of jealousy he was beginning to feel about Loki spending time with him, knowing that it was probably Stephen’s attempt to keep an eye on him, Loki doing the man a favour.

Stephen had accepted Loki, which is what he wanted, so why was he feeling jealous?

** _Because they’ll leave you behind._ **

His internal monologue was getting worse, chewing away at his subconscious, dragging his mind towards a darkness he hadn’t experienced since the Decimation.

‘I get you, I understand why you feel betrayed. After Wanda, I don’t blame you for being sceptical of magic. But sorry, I’m gonna side with the magic man on this one.’

‘Which part didn’t you hear? Hello, living longer, leaving you all behind?’ Tony got off the couch, needing to move, needing to think.

‘I was there, held you after you defeated Thanos. I don’t even love you romantically and in that moment I would have done anything to save you.’

‘Fuck you, I’m adorable.’

Rhodey laughed. ‘Alright, I’ll give you that. Stephen wouldn’t have meant to do that to you. Yes, he’s in the wrong,’ he lifted a hand to stop Tony’s tirade, ‘but dude, the guy’s besotted with you. He did what I couldn’t in five years. He earned your trust, dragged you back to being you. I couldn’t even do that…’ Rhodey’s voice trailed off.

‘Hey, you know that wasn’t…I was…too-’

‘Let’s not tread over old ground, hmm? I still had the world to look after, I probably wasn’t as good a friend as I could have been.’

‘Rhodey,’ Tony turned to face him. ‘If I’d lost you too, I wouldn’t have survived. I don’t think I’ve ever said thank you, for staying with the Avengers in my stead, looking for Clint, trying to fix Earth.’

‘And I don’t even want to think about how I would have carried on if Stephen hadn’t saved you.’ Rhodey smiled.

The worst thing was, Tony could understand why Stephen had done what he had. How many mistakes had Tony made trying to protect the ones he loved? To protect the world?

‘You forgave Steve, managed to work past that to save the universe. Doesn’t Stephen deserve forgiveness?’

‘I don’t want to be here without you, Pepper, the kid…’

‘You won’t be alone. There’ll be future Avengers, our descendants maybe,’ he chuckled. ‘Tony, seriously, you’ve always been destined for great things. Think of all the good you could do, the life you’ll have with someone you love.’

Loki’s reassurance had been better.

Tony thought on it, a lifetime with Stephen was everything he wanted. He wanted to call Stephen, to see him again, but his pride and hurt were preventing it.

They both looked as Loki materialised from thin air.

‘Er, Tones, why is…’ Rhodey struggled to his feet, body going into the defensive.

‘Pepper didn’t tell you we were friends?’

‘No, I think she left out that important detail…are we friends with him?’ Rhodey looked between them.

‘Hopefully, more than,’ Loki purred, offering his hand to Rhodey. ‘Colonel Rhodes, I’ve heard many good things about you, both from my brother and from Strange. I apologise for my actions in the past and hope it will not stop us from moving forward.’

Tony could see his shock reflected in Rhodey’s expression. Loki was sincere in his apology.

‘You betray us, or I find out you’re manipulating Tony in any way, I’ll break every bone in your damn alien body, you get me?’ Rhodey growled, stepping forward and taking Loki’s hand.

As Tony watched them shake, he considered Loki’s words.

_From my brother and Strange._

Loki and Stephen were on good speaking terms indeed if Stephen had talked about his relationship with Rhodey.

** _It’s only a matter of time before they leave you too._ **

‘Tony? Are you well?’ Loki questioned.

‘Hmm, yeah sorry Lokes, spacing out.’ Tony pushed the thought aside, wishing he could reach inside his head and yank it out.

‘So, why are you here? Thor need us for something?’ Rhodey asked.

‘I am here to invite Tony out on a walk with me, to stop him stewing in his sorrow.’ Loki smiled.

‘Yeah, I don’t really-’

‘Sounds like a great plan, Tony was just telling me how much he needed to get out after being cooped up in here for God knows how long,’ Rhodey agreed.

‘What if this is a ploy for him to kill me?’ Tony cocked his head.

‘If you didn’t trust him, he wouldn’t be showing up in your lab.’

His platypus had him there.

*******************

Loki didn’t miss Tony’s uncomfortable look around at his surroundings, watching as the mortal tried to school his facial features to hide any indications of anxiety. At what? Spending time with Loki?

‘I was under the impression we were friends?’ He couldn’t stop himself saying.

‘Of course, we are. Get walking.’ Tony rammed his hands into his pockets and set a brisk pace along the Norwegian coastline, away from the palace and the Asgardians, Loki noticed.

They were so small in number now.

_Perhaps his offer for us to be seen as friends has been completed, _Loki thought bitterly to himself. He could still remember Tony’s lips under his, the way Tony called him a friend while they were dancing.

They walked in silence for a while, Loki leaving Tony to his thoughts, knowing he would talk if needed. He took the time to observe the mortal, appreciating the way the wind made his hair look ruffled and younger in appearance, the way he’d slip on the craggy rocks and grab Loki’s elbow or forearm for balance.

His own thoughts strayed as they walked and he looked back over his shoulder at the palace perched on top of the ragged cliff.

It was far smaller than the palace they had on Asgard, and that had only housed the royal family. It was beautiful in the sunlight, a blending of nature and creation but still a stark reminder of all the lives they had lost to Thanos’s slaughter on their ship.

He might have only been the prince, not destined for the throne, but the mantle of responsibility, his duty still sat heavy on his shoulders. 

‘How is he doing?’ Tony asked eventually, the wind almost carrying away his words.

‘He is still searching for a way to lift the spell, to give you a choice should you ever decide to step off the mortal coil,’ Loki answered, recalling the last few instances he’d spent time with Strange, the easy way they’d fallen into working alongside each other as they looked up a counterspell.

Loki hadn’t the heart to tell either he wasn’t looking at all, merely taking the time to read in peace away from his obligations, away from Thor.

He didn’t want Tony to have a mere mortal life.

‘Yeah, but…how is he doing?’

‘Miserable, he is…hurting.’

He offered his hand as they traversed over uneven ground, smiling as Tony took it without thinking.

‘Peter has not been able to cheer him, even when he brought a delightful baked good called churros the other day.’

‘Peter’s been seeing him?’ Tony stopped, making Loki halt so he didn’t tug the man over.

‘I thought they were friends, is that not what you do when a friend is in pain?’ Loki questioned.

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw and continuing to walk, pulling his hand from Loki’s.

‘It’s funny, isn’t it,’ Tony burst out, wrapping his arms around himself as he strode ahead. ‘When you’re a kid you think being grown up makes you impervious to any pain. Like, you become an adult and suddenly all the answers are handed to you. They’re like heroes, they don’t cry, or show weakness.’

Loki resisted the urge to stop Tony’s babble, knowing that he liked to talk and guessing it was his emotional upset that was making him speak so fast.

‘Maybe that’s why I kept the Iron Man armour.’ He stopped walking, looking out over the sea.

‘Why have you kept it?’ Loki stood beside him, watching the waves crash against the shore, the ebb and flow.

‘Because it keeps me safe.’

Loki could hear it in his voice, see it in the crinkling of the skin next to his eyes. This was a creature who had been hurt before, more than once, who was afraid of showing weakness in case it was exploited against him.

It was the mirror image of Loki.

‘It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? Thanks for the walk, Lokes, but I need to be getting back now.’

Loki turned to face him.

‘You think I don’t recognise a lie when I see one.’

‘I haven’t told you a lie.’

‘You are hiding something. You think I will judge you.’ Folding his arms, he waited for Tony’s answer. He could see the hesitation, the fear that he couldn’t be honest with Loki.

‘The years you were all gone, I wasn’t in a good place,’ Tony hesitantly offered.

‘Tony,’ Loki reached out, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. ‘What do you think my _not good place _was? It was floating through space, allowing Thanos to manipulate me into conquering your planet. I understand the dark places our minds can travel too. You can speak freely.’

_Please_, Loki begged.

‘I feel like I’m losing my mind.’

Loki could feel Tony leaning back ever so slightly against his hold, and he adjusted his arm to better support the mortal’s weight.

‘I don’t think I would have come out the other end without Stephen. I’m scared of losing him, but scared of depending on him.’

‘I don’t think anything other than death would take him from you, and you’re far too stubborn to rely on anyone but yourself.’ He allowed his thumb to rub along the column of Tony’s throat, resisting his urges as Tony ran his tongue over his teeth in absent thought.

‘I felt like I’d been doing better, but I’ve had all these negative thoughts in my head, and now with Stephen…God I dunno, it feels like they’re getting on top of me.’

‘You can conquer this. You will be yourself again in a few days. You are allowed time to nurse the hurt, to find the best way forward. Do you know what helps me on days such as this?’

‘Destroying things?’

‘Well, yes, but I was referring to the act of doing selfish things for oneself. Something that brings you pleasure.’

Tony raised an eyebrow, letting his gaze run over Loki’s body.

Damn you, tempting thing.

‘What makes you happy?’ Loki said through a dry throat.

‘Creating, designing, building. Eating cheeseburgers with a crappy movie.’

‘Then that’s what we shall do.’

‘Any movie I want?’ Tony asked.

‘Any movie you want.’

‘You remind me of Stephen, you know. You both spoil me too much.’

‘Don’t compare me to that…that charlatan,’ Loki spluttered.

Tony laughed, a pure, spontaneous laugh that gave Loki joy to hear.

‘You think that’s funny do you, Stark?’ Loki gave a smile that was all teeth as he flicked his fingers out, surrounding Tony in his magic and levitating him from his feet, turning him upside down.

Tony laughed harder, despite his limbs flailing as he fought to right himself.

‘Let us see how much you like getting wet, shall we hmm?’ Loki teased, directing him over the waves, waving a mocking goodbye with his free hand.

‘No! Loki! Stop!’ Tony’s thrashing began in earnest as Loki hovered him over the water, tantalising the mortal by getting the tips of his hair wet.

‘Don’t want to get your perfect hair in disarray? Honestly Stark, you’re worse than a maiden. Hope you can swim!’ he called with a laugh before releasing the hold he had on Tony.

It was a split second.

The smallest of things.

The horror on Tony’s face.

_I was under the impression most mortals found crashing waves a relaxing sound._

Loki teleported over in a millisecond, heart frantic underneath his breastbone as he searched the grey water.

‘TONY!’

_Do you never sleep?_

_Not well near water._

‘Damn it Stark! Where are you?’ Loki couldn’t sense his presence, couldn’t see him floating in the crests of the waves.

A familiar circle of amber formed beside him and Loki saw a flash of Strange’s blue robes as he dived into the water.

Norns.

Loki raised a shaking fist to his mouth, biting into his knuckles until they bled.

What had he done?

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	8. Chapter 8

Walking the grounds of Kamar-Taj, Stephen was trying to listen to Wong’s updates on his students. He gave an approving nod here and there, stopping to adjust a student’s stance, still listening to Wong and keeping an eye on Peter who was joining some of the novice students.

His mind was all over the place.

Well, that wasn’t true, it was on Tony Stark.

Peter had let it slip that his mentor had given Pepper control of Stark Industries for a while longer, taking time out in his lab, the place he went to when he wanted peace from the world. On the one hand, Stephen was glad Tony was somewhere he considered safe, and on the other, it felt as though a hot poker was steadily piercing his chest.

There was a time Stephen was welcome there, too. And now Tony was using it to hide from him.

Wind blew the dry leaves in a flurried dance around his feet and he stopped to watch, trying to breathe through the pain, to think of a way to fix this. As much as it pained him to admit it, Loki had been helpful, distracting Peter’s well intentions of trying to cheer Stephen up, helping him to mediate and search through the texts of the Sanctum’s library.

The Asgardian had been a grounding force for him, as well as a way to still feel connected to Tony without intruding on his privacy, his need for space.

‘You’re useless to me at the moment, aren’t you?’ Wong shouted, Stephen oblivious to the fact that he’d walked quite a way in front of him.

‘Sorry, just distracted.’

‘You’ve been like this for over a week now. Go kiss and make up! I can’t take you seriously when you’re like this!’ Wong stormed off to the other side of the courtyard, muttering under his breath about lovesick puppies.

‘Wow, he’s seriously scary when pissed,’ Peter whistled, stuck to the stone pillar above Stephen’s head.

‘That he is. What did we say about climbing the ancient architecture of this sacred place?’ He tilted his head back to glare at the teen.

‘Oops, sorry.’ Peter dropped beside him.

‘I thought you were doing drills with the other students?’ Stephen questioned, continuing his walk.

‘I was, but it’s hard to concentrate with you looking so sad. How are you, Doctor Strange?’ Peter came into step beside him, careful not to crowd Stephen but closer than personal space boundaries.

‘I’m…managing, thank you, Peter.’

‘Doc…’

Stephen stopped walking, turning to face the basically adopted child of the man he loved. Peter only ever copied Tony’s nickname for him when something was wrong.

‘Mr Stark loves you, he’ll forgive you.’

He smiled, hand ruffling Peter’s hair. ‘You don’t know that.’

‘No, he does! I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way he watches you when he thinks you’re not looking, how happy he gets when FRIDAY tells him you’ve messaged. Doctor Strange, you’re so smart, you’ve seen the future! How can you be stupid about this!’ Peter stamped his foot in anger.

‘Peter, he has feelings for Loki.’

Stephen had never said the words out loud, had avoided thinking about them. They felt like glass shards on his tongue, the pain hard to swallow as he verbalised his worse fear. The person you loved felt the same for you, but they were also looking at another.

He’d lost Tony before he’d even had a chance to be with him.

‘So? What, you’re going to give up? No, that’s not how it works!’ Peter all but shouted at him, eyes shining with what appeared to be tears, much to Stephen’s horror. The Cloak slapped his shoulder, either in agreement with Peter or in a reprimand for making the boy cry.

‘C’mere,’ Stephen grunted, pulling him into a hug, surprised once again that despite Peter’s abilities and strength that he was so slender in his arms. Stephen had never been the paternal type, but he felt it then, a fatherly bond with Tony’s ward.

‘Sometimes, things aren’t meant to be. I’ll keep looking for a way to end the spell with Loki and give Tony-’

Stephen lurched forward, spinning to avoid slamming Peter into the crumbling temple wall.

Terror.

Ferocious, unconstrained terror.

‘Stephen?’ Wong was back beside him in an instant, spell disks encircling his hands as he prepared to fight.

‘It’s Tony, something is wrong.’ He didn’t explain any further, pushing Peter into Wong’s arms and opening a portal, heart stopping as he saw the churning waves on the other side.

Dear God no.

He threw himself forward, barely remembering to breathe in a lungful of air as he plunged into the icy water. His vision was blinded, the salt from the sea harsh against his eyes as he searched, only seeing murkiness. Allowing the bond to guide him, he swam as fast as he could, praying to any and all deities.

_Please, don’t._

His hand connected with something solid.

_Not again._

Wrapping his arms around the body he began to swim for the surface, sobbing with relief as he felt the Cloak latch onto his shoulders and propel them from the water.

‘Is he harmed?’

That was Loki’s voice.

Stephen had no time to answer, laying Tony’s sodden and blue-tinged body onto the rocky floor, checking for a heartbeat, breathing.

‘He’s not breathing,’ Stephen growled, forcing his magic into his hands to steady them, building an electrical pulse in his hand. Slamming it over Tony’s chest, the man jolted at his makeshift defibrillator, but no response.

‘I didn’t…Norns…I did not know…’

‘Don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare, Stark!’ he growled, charging the energy again and forcing it into Tony’s heart.

He felt it burst back into life under his hand, and he turned Tony quickly onto his side, seawater and vomit splattering all over his robes. Rubbing over his back, he encouraged Tony to bring it all up, ignoring the way he felt lightheaded, the adrenaline rush from earlier leaving him exhausted.

‘You’re alright, you’re safe,’ he told Tony over and over, holding him steady, checking his pulse, keeping tabs on his breathing.

Tony tried to scrabble away from him, fighting against the hold, gripped by a panic attack. His hits were weak, ineffective and still he tried, attempting to scream for help, his voice a raspy wail. Stephen tried to reassure him, to appear non-threatening, unprepared for the swipe at his face, Tony’s nails clawing into his cheek.

‘Back!’ Tony gasped, hand clutching his throat.

‘Loki! I need you to put him to sleep!’ Stephen shouted over the roar of the waves, holding onto Tony despite the distress he knew he’d be causing, knowing that if Tony slipped, he’d be back in the water.

‘Are you insane? He needs medical attention! He needs a healer!’

‘I’m trying to help him! He’s having a panic attack and I need to check his lungs haven’t sustained any damage. _Trust_ me, Loki.’

There were a few seconds of silence before Tony went limp in his arms. Struggling to his feet, he tried to support both their weight, stumbling forward and into Loki’s arms.

‘Take him to the compound, FRIDAY can help him,’ Stephen demanded, letting go of Tony and pushing them both forward, urging them to go. Loki shifted Tony in his hold, wrapping his free arm around Stephen, supporting his weight.

‘Not without you,’ he barked, teleporting the three of them.

*******************

Bruce shut off his computer, sending a silent prayer to Tony for creating the _smash proof computer _as he liked to call it. It was durable, the keys on the keyboard big enough for him to type. Rolling his neck and shrugging his shoulders up and down, Bruce tried to work the knots from them as he walked into his living room.

‘Why is he afraid of water?’ A voice in the darkness hissed.

Narrowing his eyes he could make out a slim figure, a dark green against what he thought was the couch.

‘Loki?’

Bruce had seen many different sides to Loki. The crazy bag of cats Loki who wanted to take over the planet, smooth-talking Loki sucking up to the Grandmaster, the younger brother who wanted his older brother to notice him. The champion of his people. The redeemer. The schemer.

So many different aspects and yet, this one was new.

He was furious. Acold, deep sort of anger, Bruce could see his eyes flashing in the dark. Loki was in pain, he could hear it in his voice.

Afraid of water? Bruce only knew of one person that had a form of aquaphobia.

‘Are you talking about Tony?’ Bruce made his steps gentle, or as gentle as he could as he came into the room, making his movements slow, so Loki could see him at all times.

‘Why. Is. He. Afraid!’ Loki screamed.

Bruce ducked as the lights in the room blazed into life for a few seconds and short-circuited.

‘Because of Afghanistan.’

‘Explain.’ Loki demanded, a flash of daggers in his hands.

‘He never told you how he ended up with the arc reactor in his chest? I thought you guys were close, that’s what he told me anyway,’ Bruce commented lightly, trying to diffuse the tension.

‘He…told you that?’ Loki’s anger faltered for a moment. ‘Enough! I will have the answer now, beast!’

‘Tony… he was kidnapped, years ago… they tortured him for information.’ Bruce sat on the floor, drawing his knees up, uncomfortable to be talking of such things.

‘They…among other things…held his head under the water, over and over until he nearly passed out and they’d do it over, and over.’

Loki’s dagger fell from his hand, the clatter of steel upon the floor sharp, a whip crack in the darkened room.

‘Tortured…with water?’ Loki whispered.

‘Ever since then, Tony’s had aquaphobia, he’s petrified of water. I’ve tried to help him with cognitive behavioural therapy, but he’s so stubborn.’

‘Where are these kidnappers?’ Loki snarled, face twisting with menace.

‘Gone. Tony took care of them.’

Loki stared at him, the rage melting a little.

‘Brave thing.’

Bruce could barely hear him, but it sounded like a compliment.

‘Tony? Loki, what’s happened?’

He was alone again.

*******************

‘Anything else, FRIDAY?’

‘It is as I’ve already stated, Doctor Strange, his vitals are stable. He has mild hypothermia, which will be resolved by the warm blankets you have placed on him.’

‘Thank you. Notify me immediately if anything changes, no matter how slight.’ Stephen sat with a groan in the chair next to Tony’s bed. He really should have taken Tony to the hospital, but he knew Tony hated them, and Stephen trusted FRIDAY. If she said he was well, then Stephen believed her.

He’d never been more thankful for the spell then he had at that moment. Tony couldn’t have stopped breathing for more than a minute and as Stephen was aware, those minutes made all the difference between life and brain damage.

_Why had Tony been in the sea?_

Still using his magic to hold his hands steady, Stephen slid one across the sheets, linking their fingers.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever said it, I always thought you knew with how I acted, but that isn’t the same as saying them.’ He brought the hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of Tony’s knuckles.

‘I love you, Tony Stark.’

‘I did not know.’

Stephen looked over his shoulder, sympathy twisting in his chest as he watched Loki wring his hands.

‘Loki…’

‘I did this to him. I threw him into the water.’

_Ah, a prank gone wrong._

Stephen placed Tony’s hand gently on the bed beside him, pushing his chair back and coming to stand in front of Loki. The Asgardian hung his head, hair hiding anything revealing in his face. Stephen saw tears drip onto Loki’s boots.

‘I. Did. Not. Know.’ Loki’s voice broke.

‘You didn’t mean to hurt him,’ Stephen whispered, drawing him closer. He expected resistance, a show of Loki’s famous temper. He came willingly, head falling onto Stephen’s shoulder, hands wrapping around his back and clutching at him tight enough to hurt.

*******************

‘You have the fear of death in your eyes when you look at him, why?’ Loki asked, tilting his head to the side to watch Strange’s reaction to his question.

Strange didn’t tear his gaze away from Tony for a few moments, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. When done he looked down to his limp hands on his knees.

‘I had a sister.’

Loki didn’t know the man well, but he could feel the pain in those words, the monotone way in which Strange spoke them.

Had.

‘She is no longer with you?’ Loki prompted when nothing else was forthcoming.

‘She drowned, years ago. I couldn’t save her.’

Loki’s gaze drifted over to Tony on the bed, guilt clutching at his heart. He’d kept Tony asleep as Strange had requested, could feel the temporary link between them as the man rested. Something wasn’t right. There was a power source feeding on his magic through Tony, negative energy drawing on them both.

It wasn’t Strange’s spell, it was something foreign to him. He needed to mention it to Strange, but he daren’t with Tony before them incase whatever it was had self-awareness. Loki was willing to bet his life that it was a type of parasitic entity, explaining how Tony was plagued with self-doubts.

‘I am…I am sorry, both for your loss and for my actions. Seeing him like that must bring up painful memories.’ Loki’s words were kind. He was still waiting for Strange to scream at him, to punch him, something to show his anger towards Loki.

‘I haven’t told…anyone that.’

Loki’s head jerked towards Strange, scanning it for any trace of falsehood.

‘Why?’

‘Why tell you? I’m not sure, maybe because you’ll understand? I know you did not mean Tony harm, but perhaps you can understand my fear.’

He was…sincere. Strange had no ill intent towards him.

‘You do not wish to lose another you love to water’s clutches?’ Loki questioned, softly.

Strange nodded, his head lifting to gaze at Tony once again.

‘You trust that I did not mean to hurt him?’ Loki still couldn’t believe it.

‘Yeah, I do.’ Strange offered Loki his hand. Cautious, Loki stretched his own out, taking it and standing beside Strange’s chair. His grip was fierce, Loki could feel the tremors in his hand, could feel the raised scars on the back of his fingers from where his thumb dragged over them.

‘I think that I should release the spell on him. He needs to wake, to know he is safe.’ That, and Loki didn’t want whatever it was syphoning their energy to carry on doing it.

Strange nodded, his body slumping with exhaustion, gaze never leaving Tony.

Tony made a sound of distress as soon as Loki ended the connection, murmuring in his daze. Brown eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus.

‘…Phen?’

‘Hey, I’m here, you’re alright.’ Strange knelt on one knee on the edge of the bed so Tony could see him better. Loki hung back, preparing to teleport out of the room. He was the last person the mortal would want to see. Loki wasn’t even sure how he could even begin to beg for his forgiveness.

‘Where’s…Lokes?’ His voice cracked in the middle.

‘He’s here, with us.’

_Us_.

There was a tug at his hand and suddenly Loki was kneeling on the bed beside Strange, looking down at the dishevelled Tony.

‘I’m here.’

‘s’not your fault,’ Tony insisted, words slurring, weakly glaring at him and then looking at Strange. ‘… doesn’t ‘ow.’

‘I know, I know, he didn’t understand, I’m not angry at him. How are you feeling?’ Strange put a hand on his face, smiling when Tony nuzzled into it. ‘Cold,’ he whispered, free hand reaching out for Loki and grasping feebly at his tunic.

Loki looked down, grasping Tony’s hand, looking at the way his free hand still held onto Strange, the way Strange was holding Tony’s face in his scarred hand. The three of them.

Connected.

‘I am sorry, dear one,’ he whispered, squeezing Tony’s hand.

Tony’s mouth quirked up in a ghost of his cocky smile before his eyes closed, shivering.

‘Is he cold?’ Loki asked.

‘Tony’s always felt the cold. This is the hypothermia acting, that and he’s probably seeking comfort, reassurance. Are you staying?’ Strange pulled back, placing his feet on the floor.

‘I feel like I must, he was fearful you would be mad at me, that I would be angry at myself.’

‘Well, he was right about one of them. Skin to skin contact would be good for him, if you don’t mind sharing.’

Loki watched in disbelief as Strange removed all his clothes, piece by piece, leaving him barefoot in nothing but his midnight blue pants, looking expectantly at Loki.

‘Are you really going to do this to him?’ Loki found his anger mounting, fingers crackling with energy. ‘If you mean to take advantage of him, I will kill you, make no mistake.’

‘Easy, Loki. All I’m going to do is lay next to him, give him some skin to skin contact. Humans, we feel a primal reassurance in being touched, an affirmation that someone is close by, someone who cares about you. Tony…hasn’t had that all the much in his life.’

Loki watched as Strange drew back the covers, the instant way Tony sought out his body, relaxing against it.

‘I do not think I am needed.’ Loki looked down at the floor.

‘Bullshit. You might be an alien, but I bet you need it too. Get in here.’

‘Asgardians…Jotuns do not need security, nor do we need to be touched. Not by the ones who harmed us in the first place.’

‘Lokes…’ Tony croaked. ‘Bed…please.’

Shifting from foot to foot, Loki sighed, his clothing disappearing and a pair of soft slate pants taking their place. Gingerly, he got into bed on the other side of Tony, slipping into the warm blankets. Tony’s hand tugged him forward, his chest moulding to Tony’s back.

Strange might have been onto something. The way he felt in his hold, the warmth of their bare skin touching, it was luxurious. Loki could feel some of his stress ebb away, tension melting from his muscles as he inhaled Tony’s scent. He burrowed his nose into Tony’s hair, sighing deeply.

Waving his hand, Strange plunged the room into darkness. ‘For humans, touching can mean different things,’ he murmured, hand rubbing over Tony’s chest when he coughed horrifically, the agony filled sound making Loki tighten his hold.

‘…care ‘bout you,’ Tony rasped, his legs tangling with Loki’s, pillowing his head on Strange’s chest.

‘I need you,’ Strange whispered.

Loki pressed closer.

‘I watch over you,’ Strange continued.

‘…love you,’ was Tony’s last explanation, before his body went lax with real sleep.

They lay in silence for a long time, Loki thinking Strange had drifted off alongside Tony and content to look after the man in his arms and by extension, the charlatan.

‘You asleep?’ Strange’s voice broke the silence.

‘Not as yet, but I fear I am not far from its clutches.’

‘You look good. Without all the layers, I mean.’

Loki smirked in the darkness. ‘You have much to learn about lies and deceit.’

‘Guess you’ll have to teach me. Until then, I’ll stick with my brand of honesty.’

He heard Strange smile.

‘Please do, I have no desire to spend any more time with you than absolutely necessary.’

Loki let one of his hands slide over Tony’s body, his fingertips pressing against Strange’s ribs in the barest of caresses.

‘Feeling’s mutual,’ Strange agreed, a shaky hand encircling Loki’s wrist loosely.

  
*****************

_Tell us about the Jericho missiles!_

The words echoed over and over, accompanied by his screams as they plunged his head into the water. He was thrashing, lungs burning as he tried to breathe, scrabbling against the hold, knowing this was it, this was the end.

‘Tony.’

He was suspended in frigid ice, his arms not working, sodden clothes dragging him deeper into the darkness.

** _Give up. No one is coming to rescue you._ **

‘Sweetheart, wake up.’

He wasn’t alone, he’d been rescued before. They weren’t going to leave him alone, to die alone.

** _Yes, they will, you’ll be here, alone._ **

‘Awaken, Tony.’ The voice pierced the bleakness, filling it with green light.

Tony wrenched forward with a cry, trying to breathe, coughing everywhere. God, why was it so hard to breathe, why did it hurt so much?

‘Hey, it’s alright.’ That was Stephen’s hands rubbing circles on his back.

When the coughing subsided, he cracked open his eyes, audibly gulping at the sight before him. Loki’s chest was bare, the covers around his waist, his head propped up by a hand as he stared at Tony. His skin was lustrous, muscles gorgeously defined, the dark sweep of his hair beautiful against the cream of his skin.

Mouth agape he looked over his shoulder at Stephen behind him, also naked from the waist up. His chest was also exquisite, the same perfect muscle tone, broader in the shoulder than Loki, skin littered with scars like Tony’s was.

Despite his lungs feeling as if they were on fire, Tony wanted to freeze the moment in time. The two men he was holding a candle for, both semi-naked in his bed, staring at him as if he was the most important thing to them.

‘You threw me in the sea?’ His voice was raspy, and he rubbed this throat, as if that would do anything to help.

Stephen pressed a glass of water into his hand. Loki sat up on his knees, tugging a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapping it over Tony’s shoulders.

‘Tony…I…’

‘You didn’t know, let’s chalk it up to a prank gone wrong.’ Tony drank his water, giving it back to Stephen so he could reach down and take one of Loki’s hands between his own. His fear was absurd. He could have helped himself and not scared Loki half to death if he had at least tried to swim to the surface, or even used his suit to get out.

Pressure on his jaw made him look up, gazing into green eyes. ‘I am sorry for causing you distress. If any who harmed you still lived today, I would rip their hearts from their chests,’ Loki growled, his face contorted with fierce anger, enough to make Tony edge back a little.

‘You told him?’ He looked over at Stephen, who’d gotten out of bed, sitting on a seat beside it.

‘No. I’ve been here the whole time looking after you.’

Tony cast his mind around, trying to think who else Loki would have gone to who knew.

‘Bruce?’

‘He only told me enough. He would not betray your confidence like that, dear one.’

Tony didn’t say anything else, not wanting to talk about it.

‘You do not have to speak, but understand I can relate to your fears. I know what it is like to be held against your will, to be tortured. I am here if you ever wish to speak. Or get cheeseburgers. Or destroy things,’ Loki finished with a smile, twisting his hand in Tony’s so he could lift it up and press a kiss to Tony’s palm.

Flustered, Tony looked at Stephen, unsure what to say, how he could explain things. The sorcerer was watching the interactions, but not in annoyance or jealousy. When he caught Tony looking, he lowered his gaze, the curiosity there replaced with dread, guilt.

‘Tony…’ he began, swallowing thickly.

‘Stephen?’

He looked up at that, eyes widening as Tony held out his arms, eyes burning with what he refused to call tears.

Understanding immediately, Stephen got back on the bed, kneeling beside Tony and enfolding him within gentle arms. Tony burrowed his head under Stephen’s chin, wrapping his arms around trim hips, and leaning on him.

‘I’m sorry.’

Tony heard the words whispered into his hair, a kiss pressed to the crown of his head.

‘Don’t. If you hadn’t got the tracking thingy on me, I’d probably be in a lot worse shape, right?’

Stephen nodded and Tony felt another hand squeeze his calf.

Loki.

‘I cannot apologise enough-’

‘Seems like everyone is sorry here, so how about we say we all cancel each other out.’ Tony drew away from Stephen to smile down at Loki, before turning his attention back to the wizard. ‘I understand why you did it. I’ve done things I’m not proud of to save the people I love.’

‘Mr Stark!’

The three of them looked up at Peter framed by the doorway, bounding into the room and onto the bed without any regard for the half-naked men by Tony’s side.

‘Oh God, when Doctor Strange left and I saw the portal over water… I didn’t know what to think. Wong made me stay at Kamar-Taj until Doctor Strange gave him the all clear a few minutes ago and then I had to beg him to make me a portal here!’

‘Hey, easy Underoos, I’m alright. Had a bit of an accident over in New Asgard, but I’m fine?’ Tony directed up at Stephen.

‘Nothing a bit of rest won’t cure,’ he agreed, his robes rematerializing as he got up. Loki followed his example, leaving Peter to fuss over Tony on the bed. He kept half an ear on the conversation with Peter, trying to discreetly watch as Loki went over to talk to Stephen, grabbing his wrist and speaking low into his ear.

They looked at ease with each other, comfortable.

When had that happened?

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	9. Chapter 9

Stephen thought about it for a long time. Weighing up the pros and cons, as if logic could be applied to something so emotional. Slamming down the lid of his laptop, he put it on the bedside drawer and got out of bed, waving off the Cloak that rose to meet him.

Polygamy. Throuples. V relationships.

All different words and connotations, but ultimately leading to the same conclusion. A relationship not only with Tony, but with Loki in some format. Stephen wasn’t sure in which way. Did he want to be with the Asgardian as well as Tony? Or was this the only way he could perceive having a romantic relationship with the man, in some sort of sharing arrangement?

They both wanted Tony. Tony wanted both of them. The question was how did they move forward with this?

Flicking on the light switch to the kitchen, Stephen yawned as he set about boiling water, needing something soothing to help him to sleep.

‘Is now a good time to talk about what I mentioned earlier?’

‘Of course. Is this related to your earlier concerns that something was manipulating Tony’s emotions?’ Stephen answered, not surprised in the slightest to his visitor, pulling down an extra mug as he brewed the tea.

‘I sensed something when I placed him to sleep. An entity. A being, I’m not entirely sure, but I know for certain now. His moods are being tampered with, he is being fed negativity while he dreams.’

Stephen stopped what he was doing.

‘They’re not just nightmares?’

‘No. When I woke him from his dreams, I sent a small tendril of magic into his dreamscape, to confirm my suspicions. It is feeding on his fears, heightening them. My magic broke the link, and then he awakened.’

Stephen said nothing as he brought Loki’s chamomile tea over, setting it in front of him, eyes unseeing.

‘Then all this time?’ Stephen brought a hand to his mouth, horrified that he hadn’t noticed. He was Sorcerer Supreme, protector of the people of Earth from magical threats and entities, and he hadn’t even noticed with the man he loved?

Loki rotated his wrist, bringing a book to rest on the table with his magic. ‘I spent the day researching any possible beings that have been known to do such a thing, and behold,’ he tapped the page with his finger, pushing the book over to Stephen.

‘Nightmare?’

‘He is one of the Fear Lords, a group of demons that aim to spread fear throughout the realms. This one presides over the Nightmare Realm, feeding off the negativity produced by the nightmares of mortals.’

Stephen looked over the texts, horror mounting.

‘Odin… my father fought them many years, ago, stripping most of their powers. However, this is a creature that cannot be defeated, for as long as there are beings who dream-’

‘He’ll never be destroyed,’ Stephen finished.

‘It is my belief that he is regaining power slowly through the torment of mortal’s nightmares. Although it will take centuries for him to gather enough strength to be a threat to any known realm, he has attached himself to Tony.’

‘Why? Hundreds of people have nightmares, hundreds are suffering. Why Tony?’

‘Because he is a mortal who has one significant advantage,’ Loki muttered, catching Stephen’s gaze and holding it.

‘The spell,’ Stephen whispered, feeling sick.

‘It’s a constant supply of energy. A loop. He can drain Tony, and then your magic replenishes Tony’s form, making him healthy and the cycle begins anew.’

‘I should have known. I assumed it was part of his PTSD, that he was on the mend and the bad days were just those, bad days.’ Stephen put his face in his hands, nails digging into his hairline.

‘Now we know what it is, we can take steps to combat him. He feeds off fears, anxiety. If we remove those emotions, help Tony to overcome them, then his hold on him will weaken and we can expel him. If we take turns in shielding Tony when he sleeps, he will find a new victim.’

‘I can’t just ignore him as he prays on other mortals.’

‘Did you not hear me Strange? There is not a way to destroy him. Nightmare will always exist, and will grow faster in strength feeding off Tony and by extension you, rather than the minuscule amounts of energy he gets from weak mortals.’

‘I will need to monitor him.’

‘Wonderful. Perhaps he can take my place on that list of yours.’ Loki made the book disappear in a flash of magic. ‘As much as it pains me to admit this, I believe it is best we do not tell Tony of what is happening.’

Stephen felt the air leave his chest, his head swimming with the implication.

‘Loki…I can’t…not again.’

‘You do not think this pains me also? Having watched what it cost you to hide such a secret.’ Loki kicked the table, crossing his arms. ‘It is my hope that we can explain to Tony why we had to keep it from him. But if the creature learns of our intentions, he might cause him longer lasting harm. That or we’ll lose the chance to strip him of some of his power before he prays on another.’

Stephen knew Loki spoke the truth, that if they wanted to help Tony it had to be without Nightmare knowing about it. Shielding Tony from his nightmares, helping him overcome his fears.

He prayed that Tony would be forgiving a second time.

‘I don’t want him to hate me,’ Stephen whispered.

‘He will not,’ Loki vowed, eyes blazing. ‘I am with you, I will shoulder some of the blame. He will understand.’

Stephen nodded, once, hoping Loki was right. Loki stood to leave, head turning over his shoulder at the last second.

‘There is something else I wish to speak of before I go. I believe you have come to the same conclusions I have, regarding his affections and ours. Tony Stark. We both love him.’

Stephen made an agreeing noise.

‘It appears he has feelings for both of us.’

‘Knowing Tony the way I do, we’ll both end up with nothing because he won’t want to cause either of us pain,’ Stephen concluded, summing up the stalemate they found themselves in.

‘I don’t want to share his affections, Strange. Too long have I gone without things I’ve truly wanted. I’ve found someone who makes me happy, content, and I must share him with another, only receiving scraps of his affection? No, I can’t bear it. I had the barest scraps of Father’s love. I cannot endure it again.’

Stephen found himself touched that Loki was so brutally honest with him, his gaze going down to where Loki’s hands were fisted, his shoulders tense, neck muscles straining.

‘Maybe, you’re looking at this wrong. Instead of looking at the fragments and lamenting you had more, you should put them together.’

‘I do not understand your meaning.’ Some of the tension left Loki’s body, but he was still on edge, guarded.

‘What if it isn’t scraps, you’re being offered? What if it’s two men offering you a chance to be with them both?’

‘Two men?’ Loki looked around and the sheer wonderment in his eyes. The disbelief in them made Stephen’s mind up there and then.

‘A triangle is the strongest shape, after all.’ Stephen smiled as he drank his tea.

‘Don’t be absurd, Strange!’ Loki spat, his body disappearing in a green glow.

The idea was planted. Now Stephen needed to be patient, to see what would happen. His mood turned dark as he thought about Tony, closing his eyes and concentrating. Tony was asleep. He could feel the contentment in his mind and a stain, tendrils of shadow infecting him.

He channelled a little of his magic across, enough to shield Tony from the worse of the fear, but not enough to alert the being.

‘I’m sorry, Tony.’

******************

Loki was at another event Tony had scheduled for him, another function of some kind, a charity affair in what Tony had called a skyscraper. Loki liked the sound of the word, a building so tall that it grazed the sky. His instructions were to charm and smile at the Midgardians, flatter them, nod graciously when they thanked him for his donation (that Tony had provided) to the cause.

He’d been reluctant to come, and had told Tony multiple times when he’d visited him last, laughing at how put out the mortal seemed to be, irritated with the bedrest he’d been ordered to have. Tony had seemed better, a slight cough, but looking rather delectable wrapped up in all his layers, working on something related to his business on his tablet.

Loki retreated before Strange visited, not wanting to deal with the man.

He finished the last of his wine, handing it to a mortal bearing a silver tray before looking around the room. The charity ball was in New York, and if he stretched up onto his toes to look out the window, he could just see the tower in which he’d first met Tony.

This wasn’t him, this melancholy, moping. Once he had received his object of affection’s consent then he was quick to bed them, indulging in wanton acts before moving on. This was new, uncharted territory, and he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

Tony wanted him.

He wanted Tony, craved to lay claim to the man, and he knew the only way to his heart was by accepting Strange. He’d grown to tolerate him, that much was true. He was _partially _attractive, nothing compared to Tony, and he could hold an intelligent conversation…his mastery over magic was impressive, not as extensive as Loki’s own, of course.

Speaking of… Loki’s attention was caught by a man with a striking resemblance to Strange, down to the streaks of silver in his hair.

Excusing himself with a sincere apology, he skirted around the crowds, keeping the man in his sight, frowning when the mortals parted, revealing more of the man’s build.

It _was _Strange.

What was he doing here? How long had he been here? This dreary excuse for a party had been going for hours and Loki was only aware of the man’s presence now? With the words posed on his tongue, Loki moved through the crowd, stopping when a woman appeared before Strange with drinks in hand.

She was beautiful, no doubt about that. Her dress clinging to every asset, her smile charming, demeanour sweet.

‘You’re wasting your time, he doesn’t go for the demure maidens,’ Loki hissed, leaning against the bar to watch them.

He still spoke to any mortal that engaged in conversation with him, knowing this was important to Tony and for his self-image, yet his gaze kept returning to Strange and the woman, their attraction for each other obvious as the minutes passed.

Did Tony know about this? Was this what Strange had meant by a relationship between them? The freedom for them to be with whoever they wished, and with Tony? Loki did not want such a thing, he wanted to be the only one Tony had eyes for, to cherish their partnership.

His anger mounted as he watched, Strange flaunting his disrespect for Tony’s affections.

Mortal courtship, it meant nothing to them! They were beasts content to rut with whatever took their fancy, playing with the idea of love!

He wouldn’t allow Strange to harm Tony in this way. He would get his proof, help Tony with his betrayal, defend him from Nightmare by himself if needed.

Making his excuses, he disappeared from the glittering room, heading down the corridor to the bathroom. He checked for others before altering his appearance, sending out a clone to mingle with the crowds, ensuring his presence wouldn’t be missed.

‘Excuse me, are you Doctor Stephen Strange?’

Strange turned to face him, drink in hand, eyebrows flirting with his hairline for a moment as he took in Loki’s new appearance. His dress was far more revealing than possibly acceptable for women of this realm, a rich, deep crimson to match the slick ruby on his lips.

‘And you are?’ The woman who had been stalking Strange for most of the night demanded, grabbing Strange’s arm in a possessive manner.

‘Lorea.’ Holding out his hand, Loki made himself smile as Strange took it. Instead of shaking it, Strange brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of his hand.

Swine.

‘I followed your research on the formation of new nerve cells, before you had your accident of course,’ Loki gushed, giggling a little.

Loki had done his research on the man, wanting to understand his competition, the best way to combat him.

‘Really?’ The woman on his arm asked with a contemptuous glare.

‘Christine,’ Strange growled down at her. ‘This is my friend, Christine Palmer. We used to work together at the hospital.’

‘Please, I’m your only friend, Stephen. Lorea, was it? Nice to meet you.’

Friends. That meant nothing to Loki. He’d seen the way they were hanging off each other’s words, could see the way Strange was looking at him in this dress.

‘Would you like a drink, _Lorea_?’

He knew it. Judging by the eye roll the chit gave him, she also caught the undertone in Strange’s voice.

‘Get home safely,’ she hissed, letting go of Strange’s arm and stalking off.

‘Shouldn’t you make sure she gets home alright?’ Loki looped his arm through the space she’d vacated, allowing him to lead them to the bar.

‘She’ll be fine,’ Strange waved it off nonchalantly. ‘Drink?’

‘Red wine, Beaujolais if they have it.’

They sipped their drinks for a moment. Strange had ordered scotch, the same brand Tony liked to drink if Loki wasn’t mistaken.

‘What’s a pretty young woman like you doing here tonight?’ Strange asked, crowding closer, dominating the space between them.

‘Looking for a little…adventure,’ Loki flirted, tipping his head back, knowing that in this form it highlighted the feminine slender throat, allowed Strange to see the curve of his breasts.

‘Are you finished here?’ Strange brought his head closer, pressing a kiss to Loki’s earlobe. ‘Or can I steal you away?’

‘By all means.’ Loki finished the glass of wine, sliding his leg against Strange’s, allowing his knee to brush against the man’s groin, furious to feel it growing hard.

Loki would make him pay.

In excruciating increments.

Grabbing Strange’s hand and bestowing a flirtatious smile, Loki led them from the party, hips swaying provocatively as he walked. They went down a few flights of stairs until Loki found what he was looking for. Loki led them in to the dark, empty room, hand slipping down one strap of his dress.

‘What are you up to, Loki?’

Hesitating for only a moment, Loki turned slowly in his heels, plastering a confused expression on his face. Strange was leaning against the door, face only partially visible by the light from the city nightscape behind Loki.

‘You thought I would betray Tony like that?’

Loki knew it, there was nothing between them. They were bound only by their shared affection of Tony. Had Strange set him up? Dangling the idea of the three of them being in some kind of relationship, to now stab Loki in the back.

‘No…you thought I would do that to you?’

Loki heard shuffling, footsteps drawing closer.

‘Drop the illusion.’

‘Why, don’t you find the female form pleasing?’ Loki snarled.

‘Yes, but I prefer _you_. Please, Loki.’

Huffing in anger, Loki let the illusion melt away.

‘I suppose I should applaud you, lying brazenly to the God of Lies,’ Loki spat, stalking closer. ‘You speak of being offered more than the mere vestiges of your affection, of loving Tony together, and here I find you, seducing another.’

‘Is that what you thought? You made yourself into _Lorea _in the hopes to find me cheating so you could take it back to Tony and have him for yourself?’ Strange’s voice rose, fury in every one of his slow steps.

‘I thought I was losing _both_ of you!’ Loki screamed, shoving Strange back with magic.

His words made him pause, anger abating for a moment as he realised. He hated everything about this. The way he felt exposed, the rawness of it all. He’d been lying to himself earlier, so good at it now he hardly recognised when he was doing it. He had no doubts about wanting to keep Strange as well as Tony.

Why?

Stephen Strange was nothing more than a thorn in his side, a burden he had to bear because he was important to Tony.

‘You think I’m tolerating you for Tony?’ Strange came closer, not enough so they were touching, but he was there.

Loki drew his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded once, a sharp jerk.

‘You _fucking_ idiot,’ Strange growled, hand fisting in the collar of his shirt and yanking him down in a bruising kiss.

It was painful. Teeth biting lips, tongues sucked to the point of searing agony, hands clawing at skin.

It was perfect.

Strange walked them back towards the wall, fumbling with clothes, desperation, desire setting them aflame. Loki groaned as his back collided with the wall, dull pain flooding across his hips and lower back, Strange’s tongue thrusting in his mouth. Growling, Loki ripped his waistcoat into pieces, the buttons of Strange’s shirt scattering on the floor.

Strange moaned low in his throat as Loki drew his nails over the tender flesh of his chest, the hard muscles of his stomach, ripping open the fly of his pants.

‘Fuck, Loki.’ Strange’s voice rumbled deep in his chest as Loki wrapped his fingers around his cock, struggling to pull it from the confines of the material, wanting to see it now, wanting Strange to crumble before him. 

Loki was distracted at the stinging bites to his neck, a hot mouth sucking bruises into his skin in a mark of dominance, ownership. In any other situation, Loki would have challenged him for it, but he was overwhelmed with sensations, needing more. Strange grabbed him behind the knees, lifting him and pinning him to the wall in a forceful demand.

He swore in desperation against Strange’s lips, biting sharply when he didn’t get what he wanted, hissing in relief when he got the idea, yanking his clothing aside and shifting his hold on Loki so he could bring their cocks together. Sliding his hand over them both, Precome mixing.

Moaning into each other’s mouths, Loki wrapped his legs over Strange’s hips, trying to drag him closer, needing the friction.

It’d been long, too long since he’d felt the touch of another.

‘Been a while, trickster?’

Whereas the name before had been said with scorn, this was said with affection. Loki’s gut clenched in response.

Grabbing the back of Strange’s head, he tugged him back down into another kiss, body quivering as Strange’s slick hand increased in tempo, the heat of his own cock sweltering against Loki’s.

He wasn’t going to last long, not at this frenzied pace. Succumbing to pleasure, he screamed his release, ripping his mouth away from Strange’s, the back of his head colliding painfully with the wall supporting him. He heard a muffled cry of his name, Strange’s forehead pressing against his clavicle and then he was coming, covering them both in his seed.

Panting, trembling, they held onto the other for support.

‘I meant what I said, about having the two of us,’ Strange suddenly whispered, turning to he could press a soft kiss to Loki’s throat. 

Loki averted his gaze, pulling himself away from Strange, cleaning and dressing with a brush of magic.

‘Loki,’ Strange pleaded.

He said nothing, preparing to leave, shaking arms crossed over his chest.

Strange stopped him, cupping his face in both his hands. ‘Listen to me. I want this. I want _you_. I came tonight because Tony asked me to keep an eye on you. I didn’t know if my presence was something you wanted, I thought you might object to me being there,’ Strange said softly.

‘Keeping the affections of two mortals…that will be a challenge,’ Loki spoke, peeling Strange’s hands away. Ignoring the flash of hurt he could see on Strange’s face, he placed them on his waist instead, drawing closer so they were in an embrace.

‘Never let it be said that I do not like a challenge,’ Loki whispered, wrapping his arms around the mortal’s neck.

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday, eight pm, be ready. Dress for a date_._**

Tony looked down at the message for the hundredth time, turning his phone over and over in his hands as he waited. It was ten to eight and he was sitting in his lab, dressed in slate grey slacks (Pepper said they made his ass look great) a crisp white shirt rolled up to the elbows, and a blood-red tie, the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

He looked great, sexy but still approachable.

His knee started bouncing as he waited, not entirely sure what he was going to say to Stephen, but knowing he needed to talk to the man about Loki. About what happened.

And most importantly why they had both been half-naked in the bed with him.

He didn’t react when the portal opened in his lab, and that disturbed him on multiple levels. Since when had magic use around him been considered normal? When did he stop being surprised at Stephen’s portals or Loki teleporting?

‘This dressed up enough?’ Tony asked, not even looking up at Stephen.

‘You look stunning,’ Stephen answered with a low chuckle.

Smirking, Tony looked up, gaze giving the sorcerer a quick once over and giving a low whistle. ‘I must say, asshole, those wizard robes of yours don’t do you any favours. They hide all of this,’ Tony gestured with his hand at the “this”.

He’d seen Stephen dressed up for the event they held at New Asgard, the fitted tuxedo a fantastic look on the man. This, Tony liked more. He was wearing well fitted dark jeans, a sky-blue shirt, and indigo sports jacket.

The man looked edible.

‘Ready, douchebag?’ Stephen smirked straight back, bending a little at the waist and offering his arm.

‘I think I preferred it when you called me sweetheart,’ Tony grumbled, taking the offered arm and stepping through the portal.

‘Be a good boy, and we’ll see,’ Stephen whispered into his ear, stepping back and allowing Tony to see where they were.

Oh, Tony liked indeed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something fun. The last few weeks he’d been stressed with work, stressed about the arc reactor in New Asgard, and stressed about his near drowning.

Not that he was blaming Loki, but still, he’d been confined to his bed under Doctor Strange’s orders, who’d somehow managed to rope FRIDAY onto his side.

Traitor.

It was a rooftop bar, one of his favourites in New York. It wasn’t a stuffy, formal one like the ones he had to go to when he met business contacts, nor was it one of the local ones that Steve had sometimes dragged him to when he wanted to grab a beer.

The floors were a gleaming wood, foliage of trees and bushes dotted about, the green a gorgeous contrast to the teak of the floor and furniture. The bar had a mismatch of stools, creating a chic boho look that Tony was down with. The view was what caught his attention, the city skyscrapers, gleaming against the periwinkle blue of the summer sky.

‘Like it?’ Stephen asked.

‘It’s like you knew what I needed.’ Tony groaned, closing his eyes as the balmy warm air ruffled his hair.

‘We thought that it’d been too long since you’d had any sort of fun,’ Stephen told him, leading him towards the back of the bar, stopping as people came to talk to Tony, the sorcerer not seeming to mind in the least.

Wait.

We?

While signing autographs and posing for photos, Tony tried to peer around his fans, mouth drying as he saw who else was waiting for him.

Loki.

Loki, who was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, fingers steepled together with his chin resting on them, watching Tony with a predatory gleam in his eye. A sinful smile curling his lips.

Holy fuck, that look was going straight to Tony’s cock.

When the crowds finally dispersed, Tony looked up with a raised eyebrow at Stephen, not moving when Stephen placed a hand on his back, trying to get him to move.

‘What’s happening, I thought this was a date?’ Tony hissed, finally moving.

‘And it is. Good evening, Loki.’ Stephen inclined his head, sitting in the chair next to him.

Loki rose in a graceful, fluid motion, extending his hand and catching Tony’s. He was wearing his customary green, but in a softer tunic form, a slit from his throat down to his sternum led the gaze straight to creamy skin, down towards skin-tight black leather pants.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Tony’s hand, Loki didn’t move, still bent over his hand as his gaze flickered up, green flashing between long lashes.

‘You look beautiful,’ he whispered, Tony reading his lips more than hearing the sound.

‘What’s going on?’ Tony said, his laugh taking on a suspicious edge as he sat across from the two men.

‘As I said, it’s been too long since you had any fun. Drink?’ Stephen asked, getting to his feet.

‘Er yeah, scotch please.’ Tony watched him over his shoulder as he left, going to the bar, placing his order and then turning to watch Tony watch him.

‘How are you feeling?’ Loki’s voice drew him back, and he turned to give his full attention.

‘Stir crazy actually, I can’t decide if being ordered to stay in bed is better or worse than filling out all the paperwork Pepper keeps shoving under my nose.’

Loki chuckled, surveying the rooftop, the city skyline.

‘Is this part of the _being seen with Tony Stark_?’ 

‘No,’ Loki answered, without turning his head.

Tony flinched away from the cold tumbler tapping his temple, glaring up at Stephen and taking his drink. Stephen sat back down his own scotch in hand, sliding over a glass of red towards Loki. He took it with a smile, nodding his thanks at Stephen.

No quips. No barbs. No animosity.

‘Alright, what’s going on?’ Tony snapped, dropping his drink on the low table between them.

‘Tony…’ Stephen began.

‘Nuh uh, my turn to talk. Since when did you both become such good friends? Cause from where I’m sitting it looks more like a couple of Skrulls are impersonating the both of you. Get talking.’

‘Our mutual dislike of each other has waned in the face of something we both desire,’ Loki spoke first, glancing at Stephen with uncertainty.

‘You,’ Stephen carried on, taking a sip of his drink, placing it on the table next to Tony’s and shuffling forward.

‘We know you’ve got feelings for both of us,’ Stephen placed a hand on his knee.

Tony felt guilt climb as he looked between them, pulling away from Stephen. What did he do? Did he admit it? God, how could he be fucking this up so much? He’d loved Stephen…for what felt like years, he was dependable, sarcastic, witty, intelligent, Tony should be flinging himself at the man’s feet in gratitude that he held even a shred of affection for Tony.

Then there was Loki, mirroring Tony’s insecurities, hurt at the world and determined not to let it show, and when he did show any hint of vulnerability all Tony wanted to do was pry open that snarky exterior and see more.

‘Don’t apologise,’ Loki suddenly said, cutting off the very thought of it from Tony’s brain.

‘We hoped to bring this up when we’d had a few drinks and a chance to relax, but seeing as you demanded, Loki and I…’ Stephen hesitated, thinking on the words. ‘We want to be with you. Both of us.’

For one of the first times in his life, Tony found himself speechless, his mouth open, vocal cords not working.

They both wanted to be with him?

For what? Sex?

** _It’s about the only thing you can offer, look at your relationship track record._ **

‘Tony?’ Loki questioned.

‘So…what, you’re both happy with this, with sharing?’ Tony got out, unable to hear through the blood rushing through his ears.

** _How arrogant are you? You talk of love, and here you have two men willing to put up with each other and whatever fragments of affection you can give them._ **

‘No Tony, don’t get scared, listen. I’ll explain.’ Stephen moved closer and Tony stumbled from his chair, putting space between them.

‘No, I can’t do this.’ Tapping the arc reactor on his chest, Tony’s nanobots converged in the Iron Man Armor, allowing him to escape the situation.

*******************

Stephen watched after him, wanting to create a portal to stop him but unable to with all the people watching, laughing with delight having seen Iron Man up close.

‘It’s…getting worse,’ Stephen muttered, watching the speck in the sky that was Tony.

‘The fear is manifesting in his waking thoughts and he is doubting himself.’ Loki stood beside him, gaze also on Tony.

‘He didn’t believe us,’ Stephen sighed.

‘I do not think that was it. He was scared to. I have an idea, to strike while the iron is hot as you say. Come.’ Loki held out his hand, waiting for Stephen to stop looking up at the sky before they walked away.

*******************

‘Boss, you’ve got an incoming call from Colonel Rhodes. Shall I divert it to your voicemail?’

‘No, patch it through, might be an emergency.’

‘Tones? Are you in the suit right now?’

‘Yup, need me for something, Platypus? A mission off world maybe?’ Tony could only hope, praying it’d take him away from the clusterfuck that was his life.

‘Yeah, I need you for something. Can you meet me in the compound? Somewhere safe where we won’t be interrupted or eavesdropped on?’

‘Go into my lab. FRIDAY make sure he isn’t disturbed,’ Tony ordered, putting on a burst of speed in concern.

‘Thanks, Tones, hurry please.’

The call ended.

‘Check Rhodey’s vitals, make sure he isn’t in any danger?’ Tony could feel his heart rate spike, panic settling in as he flew.

‘His vitals are normal, boss. He has entered the lab, shall I lock it down?’

‘No, keep an eye on the situation. If you sense any hostiles in the compound, lock it down. Where are Pepper and Peter?’

‘Peter is currently at home in his bedroom, Miss Potts is at Stark Industries in your office. Shall I monitor her safety also?’

‘Both of them. You get so much as a sniff of evil, lock down the office and put the suit on Peter, understood?’

‘Yes, boss.’

He crashed into the window of his lab, nanobots melting from his face as he flew in, calling for Rhodey.

‘Jesus, stand down Tones! Nothing is wrong, everyone is safe.’ Rhodey hobbled towards him, hands outstretched, eyes wide.

‘You said you needed me for something!’ Tony shouted, gesturing around.

‘You Tony, not Iron Man!’

Pushing aside the irritation, Tony allowed all the nanobots to go back into their casing, putting his hands on his hips.

‘Rhodey, I love you, but if you scare me like that again I’m taking away your suit!’ Putting his hands on his hips, Tony surveyed the broken window, the glass all over the floor. ‘What did you want me for?’

‘Stephen called me.’

Tony’s hands slid from his hips, resting on the outside of his thighs instead.

‘He told me what happened, _everything_. Why are you running from this? God knows why, but you like Loki, you like Stephen… you’ve got two guys who are willing…and I can’t believe I’m going to say this, that are willing to enter into a relationship with you, two men who seem to care about you.’

‘That’s me, so emotionally fucked up and complicated that I can’t even get monogamy right.’ Tony kicked away a shard of glass is disgust, ignoring the frustrated tears welling, breathing deep and trying to expel the pain on the breath out.

‘They’re only doing it because they want to have me! The only reason they’re both willing to put up with the other is so they have some shot at being with Tony Stark. How selfish can I be, Rhodey? Sorry guys, can’t choose between you, so have some of Stark’s leftovers.’

‘Tony,’ he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, recognised it from all their years spent together.

‘I don’t want to be this person anymore! I don’t know what it is I feel for them, but I want to be with them, both for different reasons. God, I’m the poster child for an angsty love triangle. They deserve to be with someone who will treasure them, both as individuals, not just being satisfied with having a part of me.’

‘Listen to me. Love, any type of love, especially romantic love, is one of those things we find hard to explain, to quantify. Parents have multiple children, and no one questions how you can love more than one child. The love you feel grows. You, personally, have two best friends. Do you love me more than Pepper, or Pepper more than me?’

‘I think I like Pepper more,’ Tony grumbled as the hand tightened to the point of pain on his shoulder.

‘But the idea of having two lovers, well, one of them must be there to spice things up, or you love one more than the other leaving-’

‘It’s not like that!’ Tony interrupted, desperate. ‘I don’t want Loki or Stephen to spice things up, and I don’t love one of them…oh you dickhead!’ Tony shouted, shoving his laughing friend away.

‘Come on man, you admitted it yourself. Now stop the bullshit and tell me, what’s really stopping you.’

Tony closed his eyes, trying to put the feelings to words.

‘I had…something similar once. A family, a place to belong. That’s gone now.’

‘Tones…’

‘And I caused it, I built Ultron, forced the Accords and I lost it all. It was the first time in my life I felt like I was doing good, you know? Fighting for justice, protecting the world instead of creating the weapons to destroy it. I had friends, real friends who I thought understood me.’

‘That wasn’t all on you.’

‘I feel like a lot of that was on me.’

Tony felt himself being pulled into a hug, Rhodey gruffly disagreeing with him.

‘I’ve always been the one to tell you if you’ve fucked up. That wasn’t only your fault, Cap has to shoulder some of that one.’

Tony leant into the hug, drawing comfort from his oldest friend.

‘I love them, Rhodey. This whole dysfunctional unit we’ve got going on with my spider kid. I don’t…I don’t want to lose that. I _can’t…_ lose that.’ He heard his voice break as he spoke.

‘Foolish mortal.’

A hand pressed against his lower back, cold seeping in through his shirt, another trembling one pressing just above it.

‘You didn’t,’ he mumbled, fingers clutching Rhodey’s shirt.

‘Sorry, Tony Stank, I did.’ He pressed their foreheads together before he whispered in his ear. ‘You can buy me a drink or something later as a thank you, I think I’m owed a new suit.’ He stepped away, looking at him for a long moment before nodding to someone behind Tony and stepping through the portal.

‘That was shitty of you guys,’ Tony spoke down to the floor.

‘I use whatever tricks I have in my disposal to find out the information I want. I won’t apologise.’ Loki spoke, haughty, confident.

‘Tony, why didn’t you just tell us?’

‘What if I fuck up? What if I lose you…both of you?’

‘Does your arrogance truly know no bounds?’ Loki spat, and he came into Tony’s view, leaning down to catch his gaze. ‘I cannot speak for Strange, but you think I will ever let you go? I think not. You are mine, mortal, and I do not relinquish easily.’

‘I don’t want you to-’

‘I’m fond of the sorcerer as well. In his own right.’

Tony heard Stephen’s scoffing noise behind him, before he too was standing in front of him.

‘Loki and I talked. We want this. Want you. Want each other, all we’re waiting for is for you to say yes.’ A trembling, scarred hand cupped his cheek.

‘I’m gonna-’

‘Then we talk about it,’ Stephen reassured, thumb rubbing over his cheek. ‘Communication is the key here, something we all need to work on.’ Stephen looked over at Loki who had placed his hand on the back of Tony’s neck. ‘We’re all scared, Tony, we all have our issues, our fears that we’ll mess up.’

Tony closed his eyes, reaching his hands out for the both of them. Happiness was just within his reach. They both wanted him, he wanted them, they wanted each other.

‘Now, how about we finish that date, hmm?’ Stephen chuckled, rubbing his nose through Tony’s hair.

*****************

They waited for Tony to enter his personal access code, the doors opening into his personal living space in the compound. Stephen hadn’t been in here that often, and he noticed a few new things scattered about.

‘So, the three of us, in a relationship?’ Tony asked, encouraging them to sit at one of the three huge couches surrounding a low coffee table, on top of a thick, plush looking rust red rug. He left them to settle, going to the bar in the corner of the living room.

Stephen sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, stroking his fingers through the luxurious rug. Loki followed his example, sitting opposite Stephen, watching Tony as he made drinks. It was a testament to how well he knew them, not even having to ask what drinks they wanted. He’d replicated what they’d ordered at the bar, placing them down on the coffee table and sitting at the head.

‘You have doubts?’ Stephen asked, sipping at his drink, enjoying the burn going down. Tony’s scotch was far superior to the one they’d been served earlier.

‘I couldn’t make it work with Pepper. I loved her, or at least I thought I did. She was the only one to understand me, who was there before and after Afghan, who knows me. I’m…not a nice person. I obsess, I don’t know how to look after myself, I’m clingy, I demand all of my lover’s time, everything, their attention, their love, I want them to only look at me.’

‘In that we are alike,’ Loki answered, voice calm.

‘I doubt myself. All the time. Always second guessing, wondering if I could have done it better.’

‘Yup,’ Stephen agreed.

‘So…why?’ Tony looked adorably lost, looking between them.

‘Because we want you.’ Loki said simply.

‘I don’t think that’s enough to make a relationship work. Why not ask me for a threesome instead?’ Tony grumbled, crossing his arms.

‘You are brilliant, intelligent, kind when need calls for it, and ruthless also.’ Loki put his drink down, pushing the coffee table out of the way and straddling Tony’s hips. ‘You remember the battle in New York? Where we first faced each other? You were scared when you faced me, hiding it behind trickery and deceit, a confident swagger as you offered me a drink.’

Loki placed his hand on Tony’s jaw, encouraging him to look up.

‘I want that. That brilliant mortal who looked his own death in the face and still defied it. The mortal who knew that only his sacrifice would save the universe from Thanos. The mortal who loves Peter as if he were his own child. The mortal who sees through all my lies, my deception and still found something to love.’

In all honesty, Stephen had expected to feel jealous when he finally saw the two of them kiss, but watching them…

He held in a low moan, feelings of second-hand pleasure thrumming through him as they deepened the kiss. Tony’s hands came around Loki’s back, tightening on his tunic, knuckles turning white.

Fuck, they were hot together.

‘I think someone is feeling left out,’ Loki whispered, tossing a look over his shoulder.

‘Hey, you both know I’m high maintenance, the time to back out is now,’ Tony growled, hand reaching down to grab Loki’s ass.

‘I think you’ll find you’re spoken for, sweetheart.’ Stephen crawled over to the pair of them, his lovers, both of them. Dipping his head, he caught Tony’s lips with his own, tasting Loki as well as Tony, the combination hitting him in the solar plexus.

‘You both are,’ Loki hissed, following the words with a sharp bite to the lobe of his ear.

‘I really feel like we should be talking,’ Tony’s words were hoarse as Stephen moved to attack his neck with kisses.

‘Later,’ Loki mumbled.

*******************

At some point Loki had switched their positions, standing with Tony’s legs wrapped around his hips as if it was no big deal to carry Tony across the room, roughly depositing him on the counter of his bar. The god shuddered when Tony hooked his legs over his hips and dragged him closer, Loki’s cock rubbing against his ass.

His shirt was easy to tear aside, mere paper in Loki’s hands. But Tony didn’t have Asgardian strength, couldn’t undo the buttons on Loki’s shirt fast enough, moaning in desperation against his lips, swearing at his fumbling fingers.

‘Tempting thing,’ he growled against Tony’s mouth, biting down playfully on the full bottom lip, grinning as Tony’s heels dug into his ass to bring their cocks into clothed contact.

‘Seriously, you guys are going to ignore me?’

Their lips broke apart guiltily, breaths coming in pants as they looked over Loki’s shoulder.

Tony felt guilt climb as he looked around Loki to Stephen. The sorcerer was giving nothing away, his arms folded, face set in stone.

‘Sorry, Stephen… things got a little heated.’

Breaking away, Tony tried to shove Loki away from him, who didn’t budge an inch, and holy fuck it felt like he’d just fractured his hands, but he needed to reassure Stephen. God, he couldn’t be fucking this up already.

‘Hey, easy, sweetheart. I was only teasing, I’m not mad.’ Stephen came to stand beside him, shaky hand cradling the back of his head.

‘Don’t do that to me, my heart can’t take it!’ Tony yelled, thumping Stephen on the chest, smiling as he heard the very human grunt escape the sorcerer’s mouth.

‘Let me make it up to you,’ Stephen growled, catching his wrists with magic and holding him still. He waited for a moment, checking if Tony had any objections and then suddenly it wasn’t Loki holding him against the counter, Stephen’s body sweltering as he pressed against him.

‘I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this.’ Stephen said it like a vow, a prayer of devotion.

‘We’ve kissed before,’ Tony teased.

‘It isn’t kissing I have in mind.’

Tony reached up, bound hands against Stephen’s chest, moaning as Stephen opened his mouth to his probing tongue, meeting it with his own. Fingers dug into his hip, dragging him across the surface so they were chest to chest. He could feel Stephen’s heart thundering under his palms, his moans rumbling through his chest as the kiss became filthy, slick sweeping tongues, sucking on lower lips.

They needed to talk, to sort out this writhing mess of insecurities ensnaring them all, but the words slipped from his mind as hands fumbled with the fly of his slacks, his hips lifting as Loki coaxed him to look over his shoulder, meeting Loki’s mouth in a kiss, arching his back as Stephen ripped his slacks from his body.

It was as if the weeks of Loki and Stephen arguing, the two of them dancing around Tony and he around them, had coalesced into the thick miasma of lust now settling around them.

Loki waved his hand in the air. Tony felt his boxers melt away, Stephen’s doing the same.

Tony gasped, breaking away to get his first unobstructed look at the sorcerer naked. His cock curved towards his stomach, long and slender, begging for Tony to reach out and touch it. The magic holding his hands disappeared and he wrapped his hand around it, watching as Stephen gasped, head falling forward as his body shook with overstimulation.

‘Look how quickly he crumbles beneath your touch, beloved.’ With a whispered spell, Loki’s oiled fingers were wrapping over both their cocks, twisting his fingers over the heads. Tony felt Stephen shiver, forehead pressing into Tony’s collarbone.

‘My magnificent mortals,’ Loki hissed, biting into the meat of Tony’s shoulder. Tony wanted to watch Stephen fall apart, but he also didn’t want Loki to stop touching him, craving his touch more than anything at that precise moment.

Nudging Loki’s hand away from his own cock, he lifted his hands to skim over Stephen’s stomach, nails dragging across quivering muscles to pinch at nipples, rolling them between finger and thumb. Tony watched with rapt fascination at the tremors in Stephen’s body, feeling hot pants against his neck.

‘I want you to come on me,’ Tony begged, tightening his knees on Stephen’s waist.

‘You’ll look beautiful covered in his seed. Come on, Stephen, don’t you wish to fulfil our beloved’s desire? To paint his pretty body with evidence of your lust?’ Loki gave a skilful twist of his hand, and Stephen was coming, thick tendrils of white over Tony’s cock and stomach, moaning obscenely against his neck, hands gripping the counter.

Tony held Stephen up, rubbing a hand up and down his back, his hand bumping against Loki’s at every pass. Loki’s whispered words of affection trickled down to Tony, too low for him to hear them properly. But he got the meaning.

He tried to convey his own love and affection through his touch, stroking soothing circles on Stephen’s back, nuzzling his face into Stephen’s chest. Pressing open mouthed kisses to any skin he could reach.

Stephen pulled back after a few moments. Tony felt his jaw drop a little at his expression, the flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and sparkling eyes, staring down at Tony as if he wanted to devour him. His gaze trailed over Tony’s face, down his body to where his body was stained with his come.

‘Holy hell,’ he swore under his breath, knocking Tony back into Loki with the force in which he kissed him.

‘I believe what he means to say, is that it’s your turn,’ Loki murmured, hand trailing down Tony’s body to grasp his cock again.

Tony looked up at Stephen with what he knew was a devilish smile on his face, waggling his eyebrows. Stephen gave him a small nod, clicking his fingers and grinning over Tony’s shoulder.

‘I think we have a better idea, trickster.’

Tony hopped down, feeling the ache in his cock but ignoring it in order to look at Loki’s hands bound to the counter, face shocked.

‘I think it’s only fitting we worship you like the god you are, right baby?’ Tony mock-asked Stephen, groaning and flinging his head back against Stephen’s shoulder as the man wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, the other reaching down to leisurely stroke down his cock.

‘Or should I make you watch as I take Tony’s first orgasm? Seems only fair, you got his first kiss as a couple after all.’

Loki was livid, straining against the glowing red bonds on his forearms, gaze drawn to where Stephen was stroking over Tony’s cock, mouth parted.

‘Stephen,’ Tony whined, thrusting his hips and moaning. ‘I want to make Loki come.’

‘Give him want he wants,’ Loki hissed, eyes almost black with desire. ‘Come then, mortal, worship your god,’ Loki challenged, lifting an eyebrow and staring down at Tony.

There was a quip on his tongue about blue balls, something about having to wait last, but Tony found he didn’t care, getting to his knees and licking a thick line up the underside of Loki’s cock.

‘I knew you’d look good on your knees,’ Loki’s voice was hoarse, almost sounding undone. He should have guessed Loki would have a worship fetish. Filing that idea away for later, Tony set to work, spending more time then he usually would have working Loki’s cock, kissing the head, massaging the slit with his tongue, fondling his balls.

It was different, Loki’s taste. Not salty, or musky like he was used to. It was sharp, a citrus tang that Tony fell in love with, desperate for more, wanting to know what his come would taste like.

He heard movement to the side. Without pausing he looked towards the noise, moaning around Loki’s cock in his mouth at the sight of Stephen watching them, his chest flushed, cock starting to harden again.

‘Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous,’ Stephen swore, threading his fingers into Tony’s hair, forcing his head down once, slowly, grinning at Loki’s strangled moan. ‘Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, trickster? Fucking Tony’s mouth while I fucked him, or perhaps the other way around.’

God, Tony loved the sound of that, and he made his agreement of that known, sucking harder, bringing his own hands down to stroke himself, crying out as he felt something bind his hands and bring them around to his back.

He expected to see the same magic restraining Loki, but the glow around his wrists was green.

Figures he’d fallen in love with two kinky sorcerers.

‘You’ll come by my hand and not before,’ Loki promised, head tipping back when Stephen moved to kiss him.

Tony felt Loki’s cock twitch in his mouth, the tell-tale trembling in his legs warning of his impending orgasm. 

He swallowed as much as he could down, feeling some spill from his mouth and down his throat. He sat back on the cold stone of the floor, wincing at the pain in his knees. Fuck he was getting too old for this. His erection made tears spring to his eyes; neglected and beyond the point of painful, he needed to come. Needed something. Anything.

‘You are amazing,’ a hand tilted his head back, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. It was Loki, Loki stretching him back onto something soft. Soft? He opened his eyes in bewilderment, finding themselves in his bedroom, the tingle of Loki’s teleportation lingering over his skin.

‘I love you,’ Stephen vowed, pressing in for a kiss, surprisingly sweet after all they’d just done.

‘I need to…’ Tony gasped out, reaching out for them both, imploring them, begging.

‘Have we been cruel to you?’ Loki whispered, fingers wrapping around his cock.

Whimpering, Tony flung himself back into the covers, hands scrabbling in the sheets.

‘Look, charlatan. Who knew the powerful Stark, slayer of Thanos, would be so submissive in the bedroom.’ It wasn’t a slight, Loki’s tone was wondrous, besotted.

‘Is that what you want, sweetheart, for someone to look after you, to take you to the peak of pleasure, to surrender your trust to us?’ Stephen lay on the other side of Tony, hand reaching past Loki’s to fondle his balls, the tip of his index finger rubbing against his hole.

There was an angry growl on the other side of him.

‘I mean someones. Are you ours, Tony?’ Stephen questioned, slipping his finger in further and beginning a lazy thrust.

It was too much and just enough at the same time, flinging him into orgasm, his body spasming from the intensity of it. Loki was there to kiss him through it, Stephen’s hand gripping his upper thigh, reassuring him that he was there.

‘Norns, Tony,’ Loki gasped when his breathing slowed.

‘If that’s how you look when you come, then we need to watch you being fucked,’ Stephen carried on, voice as husky as Loki’s.

‘What ever did we do to deserve such a responsive lover?’ Loki wondered, settling down beside Tony and pressing a kiss to his head.

‘What did I do to find two people to put up with me?’ Tony answered.

‘Do you want me to take you to the shower. You’re covered in come,’ Stephen teased, reaching up to steal a quick kiss.

The blissful post orgasm haze vanished, panic taking its place. Sitting up, he ignored the concerned looks on his lovers’ faces.

‘No, no need. I can go myself. You both wait here alright? Don’t go anywhere.’

*******************

‘His fear of the water is still great,’ Loki muttered, watching the closed door.

‘We need to reassure him of his fears, get Nightmare to loosen his hold so we can expel him completely.'

‘What are Tony's fears? What is he leeching from?’

‘His aquaphobia, fear of losing Peter and those he cares about, fear of failure. Those are what we need to address. If he is being assaulted by nightmares then his cognitive reasoning will be off and he won’t be thinking rationally, thus making the fears grow and being forever stuck in this cycle.’ Stephen whispered, stroking his fingers over Loki’s naked back.

‘Listen, Loki…’

‘The next few weeks will have to be about Tony, I understand.’ Loki nodded.

‘That doesn’t mean I don’t care about you,’ Stephen whispered.

Loki gave him a long look, arching into the touch. ‘I know. Let us rid Tony of this parasite together, using all the tricks at our disposal. We will heal him. Restore him to the man he used to be. I can shield him from the nightmares when we are sleeping together, infrequent enough that the creature doesn’t catch on.’

‘I’ll talk to Bruce about Tony’s aquaphobia. I think immersion therapy will help him, maybe ease some of the fears. We’ll need to move slowly, for Tony’s sake.’

‘What is immersion-’

‘What are you both whispering about?’ Tony asked, standing in the doorway with only a towel around his hips.

‘How we cannot wait to get you between us,’ Loki purred, gaze flicking over Tony’s semi-naked body.

‘Is this fair? To the both of you?’ Tony asked, not moving, frowning at a spot on the bed.

‘Get in the bed,’ Stephen tried to persuade, moving aside and making space for Tony between them.

The man didn’t move, hands clamped on his towel.

‘I’d be lying if I said I do not have fears about making this work,’ Loki spoke, sitting up on his knees to face them.

Loki knew he had affection for them both, that he would destroy worlds, civilizations to keep them safe. He would lay the world to ruins if it pleased them, and yet, it was Tony his affection blazed brightest for. He didn’t think Stephen would mind if he found out, Loki was willing to guess that it was the same for him. They cared for each other equally, but there was no doubting it was Tony who drew them together, Tony the bonds that kept them close, Tony the sun in which they both orbited.

‘I do not find it easy to share. The idea that I lay claim to any sort of happiness is foreign to me. I still doubt that you are not going to leave me behind, that you will find me lacking in some way.’

Now that he’d started verbalising his fears, he found it impossible to stop, adopting Tony’s stance of looking at a spot on the bed.

‘I have given you ample reasons to distrust me…but could you try when I say I want this? I will look after you, after you both. I’ve done many things, deplorable things to you, Tony.’

‘We’ve spoken about it. You weren’t in control.’

He looked up as he felt the bed shift, Tony sitting between them, hair damp and curling from his shower, skin still glossy from the water.

‘Communication has to be the cornerstone of the relationship. No hiding things, no ganging up on each other, no leaving the other one out,’ Tony told them, taking both their hands.

‘Agreed,’ Stephen murmured, catching Loki’s eye over Tony’s head.

Loki leant forward, kissing Tony once.

‘Wretched mortal, you know I am powerless to your demands,’ Loki mumbled over his lips.

‘I won’t tell anyone,’ Tony swiped his tongue over Loki’s lower lip, yelping a little as Loki grabbed his delectable behind.

‘You best not, lest I pull out your tongue. I’ve grown rather fond of it.’

‘Come on, both of you, sleep,’ Stephen ordered, pushing them back towards the mattress.

‘Why do I feel like Stephen is going to be the dull one in this relationship,’ Tony laughed, breaking off as he yawned.

‘Because he seeks to ruin our fun. Wait until I get you alone,’ Loki promised, wrapping himself around Tony.

‘Want me to send you somewhere else?’ Stephen glowered, settling down himself, waiting for Tony to nuzzle up beside him before stretching out his arm so his hand could grasp Loki’s shoulder.

‘Loki? Stephen?’ Tony whispered, effectively ending their argument before it could get heated. ‘I love you.’

Loki wanted to shout with elation at how simply Tony said the words, the sweetness and fondness in his tone.

‘Love you too, douchebag,’ Stephen answered first, the strange nickname harkening to some shared joke between the two of them.

‘I also love you, beloved,’ Loki said, voice tender as he kissed Tony’s bare shoulder. ‘I tolerate you, charlatan.’

‘Likewise, trickster.’

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the Earth-shattering revelation Tony had experienced, the feeling of getting everything he wanted, two gorgeous…lovers? Boyfriends? Life still went on, for all of them. Stephen still had students to teach, Loki had to help his brother with New Asgard and promoting his new reformed self, and Tony still had meetings, both with his company and SHIELD.

They were all busy, had important focuses in their lives, but Tony couldn’t help but feel a little…

Lonely.

There was an inkling of feeling left out. Loki and Stephen could portal or teleport to see each other, could communicate with each other telepathically. Tony couldn’t help but feel like he was the weakest link in this relationship. Behind the times. With only FRIDAY to communicate with them and his jet if he wanted to go see Loki, a car ride if he wanted to see Stephen.

Yeah, he was being pathetic.

He was sucking on the end of his pen as he looked over Pepper’s paperwork for him. Grimacing, he threw his pen down, turning in his chair to look through his office window.

Concern was gnawing away at him. He needed to resolve it before he could move any further.

‘FRIDAY, call Stephen for me.’

Tapping the pen on the table he waited, waiting for Stephen’s voicemail, composing the message in his head even as he carried on reading through the documents.

‘Tony? Everything alright?’

‘Hey, asshole, wasn’t expecting you to pick up.’

‘I’m full of surprises.’

‘Have you got a few spare minutes sometime soon? Nothing important, I just wanted to talk to you, and it’ll be better face to face…’

He rolled his eyes at the portal opening into his office.

‘Did you want to talk to Loki too?’ Stephen asked as he stepped through.

‘Actually, this one is just for you. Is that alright?’ He didn’t want to go behind Loki’s back, to betray any trust shared by the three of them, but this was important.

Stephen nodded, bending his head and giving Tony a chaste kiss.

‘Hey,’ he smiled.

‘Hey, yourself,’ Tony smiled straight back.

‘Sorry I’ve been quiet, had some things to take care of. Can you talk now, or are you busy?’ Stephen looked over Tony’s desk.

‘No, I can make time for you, Doc.’

Pepper was going to have his head.

‘When did you last go to your cabin?’ Stephen asked, leaving Tony reeling a little at the sudden change of direction.

‘I don’t… it’s been a long time…’ Tony couldn’t remember. That had been his sanctuary once, in the five years he’d been alone. It had brought him peace, stability. Why hadn’t he gone back there? He spared a thought for it now, the rich smell of wood, pine that would float in through the open windows, rain lashing at the walls, pattering across the lake as he worked.

Thinking of the lake sent a spike of pain piercing through his sternum.

Loki’s little prank had set him back more than he realised. He hadn’t had that reaction before.

‘Come on,’ Stephen opened a portal, holding out his hand for Tony to take.

He couldn’t do it.

** _You want to go back to the place where you spent so much time alone? What if he leaves you there?’_ **

‘Tony?’ Stephen’s voice cut through the monologue in his head, the doubts. ‘You trust me, don’t you?’

‘Yes.’

** _You can’t trust anyone._ **

‘Then trust me now.’ Stephen took his hand, waiting for Tony to give him the go ahead before tugging him through.

Tony took a few steps, turning in a circle as he looked around the cabin, hearing the familiar creak as he walked across the floorboard.

‘Can I get you a drink? I think I remember where your coffee machine is.’ Stephen asked, leaving him in the living room, trailing his fingers over the mantle of the fireplace.

‘Yeah, there should be stuff in the kitchen, my staff are still looking after the place.’

Tony had missed being here. Away from everything, his own hideout.

He was still there when Stephen came back, pushing his coffee into his hands. ‘There you are. Pure bitterness in a mug.’

Sitting on the couch, Tony drank the scalding liquid, feeling the burn all the way in the back of his throat. Just the way he liked it.

‘Shut up, heathen. Milk and one sugar, honestly? Some of the stuff you drink.’ He raised an eyebrow as Stephen sat beside him.

‘I’ve even got Loki drinking chamomile, you’re outnumbered.’ Stephen smirked, blowing over the top of his mug and taking a tentative sip.

Tony didn’t know Loki liked tea.

They really weren’t bullshitting him.

Emptying most of his mug, Tony put it down on the low coffee table and turned in the couch to face Stephen, arm thrown over the back so he could see all of Stephen’s side profile.

‘Are you alright with this?’ he asked, blunt.

‘With the fact you’ve probably just given yourself third degree burns in how fast you drunk that?’ Stephen indicated his mug.

‘Doc, come on.’

‘With being in a relationship with Loki?’ Stephen ditched the joking, taking a mouthful of his coffee and placing it down, mirroring Tony’s stance on the couch, their knees touching, arms brushing.

Tony didn’t say anything more, distracted by the way Stephen had linked their fingers behind the couch, his thumb rubbing over the back.

‘I’ll admit, whenever I thought of being with you, Loki wasn’t a factor. But I don’t think that’s what you’re asking me. What are you trying to ask?’

‘I might be reading this all wrong, but weren’t we dancing around each other, too scared to make the first move?’ Tony asked.

‘Yup,’ Stephen agreed.

‘Stephen… God, it feels like I’ve cheated on you, or forced this on you or something. This doesn’t seem fair. You’ve been waiting for ages-’

‘Tony,’ Stephen interrupted, shifting closer. ‘If I hadn’t agreed to this with Loki, I wouldn’t have any of you. You wouldn’t have been with either of us, not wanting to favour one over the other, or to hurt us. But…’ he reached up, placing his fingers over Tony’s mouth as he went to object. ‘I am starting to care for Loki. It’s not the same as what I feel for you…not yet, but I think in time it will be.’

‘You think we can do this? The three of us?’ Tony asked, words muffled by Stephen’s fingertips.

Stephen nodded, giving Tony a smile.

He was telling the truth, but Tony still couldn’t help the small ache he felt on Stephen’s behalf, of yearning for someone for so long, only to have to share their affection, to change the parameters of the relationship.

An idea hit him as he sat there, their bodies close, Stephen’s fingers gentle against his lips. He let his tongue dart out, dragging it over his finger.

‘Have you done anything with Loki?’ Tony teased, mouth closing around the tip.

‘The night of the charity ball,’ Stephen told him, voice hitching. ‘I’d already suggested we have a three-way relationship, and he was jealous when he saw me with Christine. Thought I was betraying you, and by extension him.’

‘Were you?’ Tony asked, shifting closer, throwing a leg over Stephen’s lap to sit on him, holding his hand captive with both of his, running his tongue down the middle finger now.

‘No, Tony, you know I’m only friends with Christine. I’m loyal to you, have been for months now. I only have eyes for you, you and Loki,’ Stephen whispered, free hand coming down to grip his hip hard.

‘What did you do with Loki?’ Tony asked, rocking forward, gasping as he felt Stephen’s cock beneath him.

‘Held him against the wall. Jerked us both off together.’ Stephen’s voice went low, eyes darkening as he watched Tony grind against him, tongue still working the sensitive flesh of his hands.

‘You didn’t fuck?’ Tony carried on, taking two digits into his mouth, groaning as Stephen twisted his hand around so he could grasp his chin, thrusting the two fingers in and out of his mouth.

‘No,’ Stephen answered, nails biting into his hip even through the fabric.

Tony moved away from Stephen’s fingers, leaning forward so he could breathe against Stephen’s mouth.

‘I think it’s only fair that after having to wait months, we get to fuck first,’ Tony whispered, the tip of his tongue tracing Stephen’s bottom lip languidly.

‘I don’t want to fuck you,’ Stephen growled, surging into a standing position, making Tony yelp and then laugh as he had to hold on with his thighs. ‘Tony, sweetheart…I want to do so much more than that.’

Tony ran his fingers through the silver streaks at Stephen’s temple, tightening his legs around his waist. He felt a tiny bit guilty for Loki missing out, for only thinking of the man in front of him, but this felt right.

‘Do you think-’

‘Loki doesn’t mind.’

‘How do you know? I don’t want this to hang between us.’

‘Because I just asked him. And aside from some colourful language aimed at me for stealing you first, he understands. He’ll come after you soon, for his turn alone,’ Stephen chuckled, splaying his hands under Tony’s ass and squeezing.

‘Tell him to bring it on, but for now, more kissing, less talking, baby.’

** **

*******************

Tony made a frantic noise deep in his throat as Stephen ground down into him, mouth never breaking away from his, fevered flesh slipping and rubbing together from the sheen of sweat covering them both. Holding himself up by one hand, he kept their cocks nestled together, free hand sliding over Tony’s stomach, up over his chest, taking a detour so his fingers could pluck and pinch Tony’s nipples, biting down on his lip as Tony writhed.

Tony’s cries and moans were divine, sending Stephen’s lust soaring, cock painful. Leaning back, he sent a burst out a burst of magic, pushing the window open, allowing a cool breeze into the room, the gentle sounds of the lake chasing its heels. Tony didn’t tense, or pull away, lost to the sensations Stephen was eliciting.

He wanted to do everything, to fuck Tony with his fingers into orgasm, to make him shatter completely by only sucking on his cock. There would be other chances, he knew what he wanted above all else.

‘Fuck, sweetheart, you’re beautiful,’ he panted against Tony’s chest, tucking one of Tony’s legs high over his waist, the other over his shoulder, spreading Tony for his greedy gaze, working his lubricated fingers into Tony gradually, tormenting him.

‘Maybe I won’t do anything. Maybe I’ll watch you grind on my fingers, chasing your orgasm with desperation,’ Stephen teased, edging his index finger in, feeling it drag across Tony’s muscles, the heat clenching around him. In the past, he’d usually hurry this part of the process, only thinking of his own pleasure. Now he wanted to prolong it, feeling as if he could do this to Tony for hours, driving his body closer and close to its peak only to let him spiral down again, without any thought to his own pleasure.

In and out, fingertip scraping over his prostate before rubbing over it just to watch Tony howl, his cock straining against his stomach. He was beautiful, wanton, unabashed as he ground back against Stephen’s fingers. He knew he wouldn’t last long once inside Tony, too long had it been since he’d been this intimate with another, even longer with someone he cared about. Let alone loved.

Tony reached up and tugged him down, hand fisted in Stephen’s hair. Their kisses were long and drawn out, mimicking Stephen working in a second finger and then a third, stretching him with long, languorous strokes.

‘That’s enough, baby, I’m fine.’

‘Are you? God, Tony, you’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you,’ Stephen diverted all his attention to the column of Tony’s throat, teasing him with kisses, little nips of the teeth. He pushed into Tony carefully, the smaller man clenching around him with agonising intensity, moans obscenely loud.

When sheathed inside Tony’s body, the man tried to buck up, to make Stephen move, pleading with him. He took Tony’s hands in his own in response, lacing their fingers and pressing them back onto the bed, either side of Tony’s head.

His movements were slow, feeling every inch of his cock rub against Tony as he drew out, echoing Tony’s gasp as he pushed back in. He wasn’t aiming for Tony’s prostate, not yet, drawing out the feeling of them being connected, of finally claiming the man he loved for so long.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, over and over, saturating Tony’s skin with his words, his praise, lips trailing over his jawline, the bridge of his nose, the back of his eyelids. When the agony became too much for even of them to handle, Stephen shifted his hips, letting go of one of Tony’s hands so he could tilt Tony’s hips up, hissing as he felt nails dig into his back.

He knew when he found it, Tony’s eyes snapping open and rolling back into his head.

‘Please, there, fucking hell, Stephen,’ Tony begged, biting the tendon between Stephen’s neck and shoulder, urging Stephen to move harder, thrust faster.

‘Just there, sweetheart?’ he purred, sucking a bruise under Tony’s ear. He could feel his own climax approaching, and he tried to hold off, gritting his teeth against it, wanting Tony to come first, wanting to feel his body clench around his cock in orgasm.

His hand snaked between them, giving Tony a few rough strokes, enough to send them both barrelling down into ecstasy, calling the other’s name. He tried not to collapse on him, but his arms gave out, Tony easily catching him and holding him close.

‘Sorry,’ he panted out, feeling boneless, oozing against Tony, never wanting to move, wanting to cry with emotion. To scream his happiness from the rooftop. A hand stroked through his hair, nose nuzzling against his face, Tony making no objection to Stephen’s weight on top of him.

When his thundering heart slowed, Stephen could hear the sounds from outside the cabin, the call of the birds, singing of crickets, and the water lapping at the shore.

‘Do you want me to close the window?’ he offered, not wanting to push Tony too far in confronting his fears.

‘Nah, leave it. I’ve missed the sound.’

Stephen hid his smile.

******************

‘I need to know what we talk about stays a strict secret between the three of us. No one else can know, not even Tony,’ Stephen began, indicating Banner take a seat. The beast eyed the Cloak hovering beside him before sitting, gazing around the Sanctum.

‘Looks different when you’re not slamming into it,’ Banner joked, placing his hands on his knees and waiting for whatever it is they wanted to say.

Loki shifted closer to Stephen. He trusted Banner to some extent, had fought with him while in space, but the memory of being flung around like some sort of plaything was still fresh in his mind. Stephen moved his body, giving Loki more space if he wished to move any nearer. His focus was still on Banner, but his gaze flicked over to Loki for a split second to make sure he was alright.

Foolish mortal. As if Loki couldn’t defend himself.

Still, he appreciated the thought.

‘Guys, I dunno. Tony’s one of my best friends, I don’t like the idea of keeping anything from him. He’s been hurt by too many people.’

**_What is the beast referring too? _**Loki demanded, fury rising in him at the mere idea of someone hurting Tony.

**_I wouldn’t even know where to start. _**Stephen answered, and Loki could feel the sadness across the telepathic message. **_It’s not my story to tell. Tony will tell you, in time._**

His feelings warred between annoyance, jealousy that Stephen knew more about Tony than he did, and reassurance that Stephen was willing to keep Tony’s secrets even from him. It meant he could also trust Stephen to keep his own.

It was a complicated emotion to feel.

‘Bruce, I wouldn’t be asking you if it wasn’t important. Please, trust me, trust us,’ Stephen indicated Loki with his hand.

‘Alright, I’ll keep it a secret, but if I think you’re doing anything to harm him, or that’s going to hurt him in the future…’

‘Then you have our permission to tell him,’ Loki answered for Stephen, amazed at the loyalty their smaller partner inspired in people.

‘We need to know the depths of Tony’s aquaphobia, how successful you’ve been in treating it.’

‘I’m not that kind of doctor. Even if I was…that’s breaking patient confidentiality. I know you’ve been doing this…’ Banner waved a green hand in Stephen’s direction, indicating his robes. ‘For a while, but you can’t forget that you took an oath.’

‘I took an oath, yes. You’re not bound by the same oaths I am.’

Loki made a mental note to explore this side of Stephen’s personality later, or at least research Midgardian healers. He should really ask what Stephen’s life was like before he became Sorcerer Supreme.

Wasn’t that what lovers were supposed to do, to know things about the other?

He had the stirrings of fear once again that he was in way over his head, that this fragile thing between them would be easy to break if he placed a foot wrong. Was this really worth all this?’

Stephen shifted, pressing his leg to Loki’s, willing comfort to flow between them.

This wasn’t the time for Loki’s doubts. They were here for Tony. He had assured Stephen that he would remain strong for Tony, that his doubts would be placed aside for the greater good.

‘I feel like I’m betraying him, guys. It was bad enough I told Loki about Afghanistan.’

Loki’s grip snapped the armrest of the couch they were sharing.

‘Easy, Lokes, Tony’s fine,’ Stephen reassured.

Lokes. Another to use an affectionate nickname so causally. It always surprised him.

‘There’s a being we believe is invading Tony’s dreams, Nightmare. He’s feeding off his fears in his astral form when he sleeps, and now he’s influencing Tony’s waking hours, heightening fears and affecting him.’ Stephen stared at Banner, willing him to understand.

‘His nightmares?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Have you told him? No, obviously not if you’re asking me to keep it secret. Can’t you guys just kill him or something, protect Tony with your magic?’

‘You don’t think we haven’t thought of that!’ Loki snarled, getting to his feet.

‘We are trying to weaken its hold on Tony, allay some of his fears to stop Nightmare from feeding on him and influencing him during the day,’ Stephen answered, grabbing the back of Loki’s tunic and tugging him back to a sitting position.

‘What about asking Wanda for help?’

‘Not a chance in hell.’

‘She might be able-’

‘I said_ no_, Bruce.’

Loki hadn’t seen that kind of anger from Stephen in a while, the cold no-nonsense kind he’d directed at Loki when he thought he was trying to manipulate Tony.

Wanda.

Loki committed the name to memory, wondering how many enemies of Tony’s he needed to kill.

‘Alright, I’m not her biggest fan either.’ Banner sat back in his chair, rubbing huge hands over his face.

‘We didn’t try CBT for very long. You know Tony, trying to get him to sit still and concentrate on anything is an achievement all on its own. I tried some immersion tactics, showing him pictures of water, going near the compound swimming pool, that kind of thing. It worked to a degree. He was able to shower again, wouldn’t break into a cold sweat if he was near a body of water.’

‘The cabin he lived in for the last five years…’

‘Yes! Wait a minute! It was lakeside, Tony loved it there. Wait, is he scared of going back there?’

Stephen nodded.

‘Son of a bitch,’ Banner growled. ‘What happened?’

It was explained in a casual sort of way, Stephen trying to protect Loki, and he grew frustrated by it.

‘It was meant in jest, I threw him into the sea,’ Loki snapped, fingers tightening on his knees.

‘Yeah, that would probably set him back a bit, as well as this Nightmare thing praying on his fears.’ Banner sighed, not passing judgement. ‘Start him off slow, gentle, maybe incorporate pleasure into it, positive reinforcement kind of thing.’

They both looked up at Banner at that.

‘What, you think I don’t have eyes? I can see the way you’re looking at each other, how close you’re sitting, and I know you had feelings for him,’ Banner pointed at Stephen. ‘You, I’m more surprised at.’

‘You have something you wish to say?’ Loki threatened.

‘Not at all, it makes sense Tony would need two lovers to keep up with him. I might be one with the Hulk now, but if you hurt him…well, I don’t think you need reminding of what I can do… puny god.’

Loki leaned into Stephen’s leg, the Cloak coming to hover behind him.

‘I took him to the cabin a few days ago…tried your…positive reinforcement thing.’

Loki shoved down the jealousy that Stephen had been with Tony first. He understood the reasons behind it, how long they’d been waiting for each other.

The Cloak rubbed his shoulder, settling over his back.

‘Did it help?’ Banner asked.

‘He wasn’t scared of the sound of the lake, and he seemed more at ease at being in the cabin when we left. Maybe it’s a good place to start?’

Banner got to his feet, hands on his hips as he walked in a circle.

‘I feel like I’ve let him down,’ Banner said with a wry smile. ‘I’m used to people being scared of me, of seeing me as a monster. I used to see me as a monster.’

Loki felt his metaphorical ears prick up at that.

‘You know what Tony did when we first met, even after reading my file, knowing what I could become?’

Stephen shook his head, listening as avidly as Loki was, greedy for details of Tony before they knew him, from someone who knew him well.

‘He shocked me, trying to make me change.’

Stephen snorted, placing a hand over his face and shaking his head.

‘I don’t know if he was being brave or plain stupid,’ Banner smiled.

Loki could recall with perfect clarity Tony stalking towards him, drink in hand, staring him down even though he was defenceless, meeting Loki’s gaze with a heated one of his own even as he pressed the Sceptre to Tony’s chest.

He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore what the image of Tony prowling towards him with defiance in his eyes was doing to him. The urge to claim Tony as his own hadn’t abated. He could feel his desperation mounting by the day.

‘My point is, even those I was working with were scared of me. Steve Rogers took a while to warm up to me. Tony didn’t treat me with disdain, scorn, fear. He treated me with respect, compassion, understanding. He saw me for a person. Not the monster everyone else saw.’

Loki felt the words resonate with him, surprised once more by how wonderful a mortal Tony was, feeling a kindred spirit with the beast. Banner was watching him, and their gazes met, understanding forming a connection between them.

‘I wasn’t here for him when the team broke apart, the Accords, any of it. I still feel awful to this day. He gave me so much. A home, a purpose, a reason to look at myself and see Bruce Banner again instead of the Hulk.’

Banner stopped walking, looking down at his hands.

‘Even now, he’s done things to make me feel comfortable, to allow me to continue with my work even as I am. Tony Stark, despite all the heinous things people say about him, is a great man. A man who I consider one of my best friends.’

He turned to face them.

‘I wasn’t there when he needed me. But I can be there for him now. How can I help?’

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	12. Chapter 12

Stephen kept a close eye on Loki after Bruce had left, watching him prowl around, muttering to himself. He was like a caged animal, wounded, furious with everything.

‘How many enemies does he have? The people I need to maim?’ Loki asked suddenly.

‘Most of them are gone,’ Stephen answered.

‘Wanda, who is this?’

Sitting back, Stephen rubbed his temples. ‘She’s a mutant, a human who was given abilities, magical ones. Years ago, she manipulated the Avengers to try and fight each other, invaded Tony’s mind with her powers to show him his worst fears and make him act according to her will.’

Loki froze, face clearing for a moment.

‘That was who he was speaking of. He spoke to me ages ago about one who manipulated his thoughts and decisions. I asked him if he had taken her life for such a crime, and he did not want to talk about it further.’

Stephen got to his feet as Loki’s hands began to glow with magic.

‘Where is she?’ he hissed from clenched teeth.

‘I’m not sure.’

‘Do not lie to me,’ Loki whirled to face him. ‘You would let the one that harmed our love walk free? Who caused him mental anguish, who made even _you_ furious at the mere mention of her name?’

‘Tony wouldn’t want you to harm her. He’d never see you again if you did.’ He ran his hands up and down Loki’s arms, trying to soothe.

‘He has a fear of magic because of her. The very thing that is the core of our beings, Tony hates!’ Loki spat, shoving at Stephen’s chest, not in an attempt to move, but an outlet for his frustration.

‘I know.’ Stephen dragged him closer, tucking Loki’s head under his neck and holding him steady until the anger abated. ‘You’re only seeing it from one way again. Even though he hates magic, he trusts us with it. It shows the depths of his feelings.’

Loki was rigid in his arms.

‘Not only did she prey on his mind, _he_ is doing the same thing! It feels as though we are not doing enough,’ Loki sounded disgusted, even as he began to thaw in Stephen’s hold.

‘Remember, it’s like you said, we can’t make Tony aware and risk Nightmare knowing. Who knows what he’ll do to him. I want to fight as much as you do.’ He moved back, running his hand over inky hair. ‘We will fix this,’ he leant down to kiss Loki, a chaste brush of lips.

‘Do you think Tony will be agreeable to meeting with us?’ Loki murmured against his lips.

Stephen understood the need to reassure himself that Tony was well, that nothing could harm him as long as he was near. He also knew Loki had been more affected by Bruce’s talk about Tony’s acceptance than he was revealing.

Loki had extended him the courtesy of allowing their first time alone…

‘You go to him. I have things I need to do at the Sanctum.’

Stephen could give Loki the same gift he’d been given.

‘More important than Tony?’ Loki tried for a sarcastic tone, missing the mark by miles.

‘Nothing is more important to me than Tony. But I have responsibilities, things that I’ve been neglecting. Look after him?’

A twisted sort of fierceness overtook Loki’s features, and he reached up, taking Stephen’s lips between his own, hand twisting to the point of pain in his hair. Gasping, Stephen gripped Loki harder, shuddering under the sensation.

‘Always. Come to us when you have finished.’

With that, Stephen was left holding onto nothing.

****************

‘You once spoke of bumping and grinding, I wish to see it.’

Tony looked up from his schematics of the Spider Suit, smiling in amusement as he stared at Loki standing in his lab, arms crossed.

‘Hello, Loki, nice to see you, how’ve you been? Me? Oh, I’m fine.’

Loki prowled closer, pulling his chair out and spinning it around so Tony was now staring up at him.

‘Are you trying to say you want to go out for the night?’ He could be down with that. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone out for a night out.

‘And watch others lust over you? Not in the slightest. Come, show me.’

Tony looked around the lab, a hand raised for effect.

‘Ask your FRIDAY to lock down the lab. Total security. None but Stephen can get in,’ Loki ordered, eyes gleaming.

‘You heard him, FRIDAY.’

‘May I use my magic to enter your mind? I promise it is only for an illusion. You can trust me,’ Loki’s hands framed his face, pressing a lingering, bruising kiss to Tony’s mouth.

** _He’s going to invade your mind. Don’t let him._ **

Tony held the green gaze, ignoring the whispering doubt in his mind, that this was one of Loki’s tricks, that he was going to do what Wanda had. He could feel himself sinking into the doubts, startling as Loki bit his lower lip.

‘I do believe your dancing will be alluring, dear one,’ Loki purred against his mouth. ‘FRIDAY? Play music suitable for what Tony calls _bumping and grinding,_ please.’

A low sultry beat thudded through the lab.

‘I trust you,’ Tony answered, more because he wanted to carry on with the spell Loki was weaving over his body than anything else.

In an instant the lab was gone, and they were in a busy club. Scantily dressed girls danced, glistening muscles undulating as the they moved to the beat. Tony remembered this night, it was one of the better ones of his memory, the stranger he took home that night one of the best sexual experiences of his life.

‘I need a drink,’ he gasped out. ‘It’s a little hard to dance stone cold sober, Lokes.’

‘Nonsense, Tony Stark, party animal, playboy. I know your flair for the dramatics,’ Loki’s fingers trailed over his throat, walking around from behind him. When he stopped in front of Tony, he could feel his eyes bug out of his head.

Loki only had his leather pants on.

The illusion was fantastic. Tony could smell the alcohol on the air, sweat coating the dancers’ bodies, the musk of sweat enshrouding them all. The vibrations of music matched the thumping he could feel through the floor, snaking up into the muscles of his legs.

‘Now. Show me,’ Loki ordered, hands on Tony’s hips.

The synergy of beat and sensation made Tony move, swaying his hips from side to side, intent on seducing Loki, smiling as he drew the green gaze. Thrusting them from side to side in sharp snaps, he tilted his head back provocatively, exposing his vulnerable throat to Loki’s hungry gaze. He was yanked close to Loki’s body, feeling the hard muscles under his hands. The irresistible allure of the beat melted Tony’s reservations and he gave himself up to the music and by extension, to the god.

Hands slid down his forearms, slick with sweat as they moved together, Loki easily keeping up, matching the pull and push of the dance, the dips and twists as Tony swayed his hips. The Asgardian’s sensuality was evident in his strong and graceful movements. Elegant, yet carnal, their hips grinding together.

Tony took a few steps back, enjoying the way Loki swiped at him to try and keep him close. Pale, sculpted cheeks were flushed, inky hair curling around his neck and shoulders, but it was the look in Loki’s eye, the smouldering possession, the need to claim, to own.

He moaned, turning and looking over his shoulder, grateful when Loki pressed in close, ripping the buttons from his shirt with one strong finger. He snagged his ass back into the cradle of Loki’s sharp hips, rubbing back against the erection.

‘You are never to dance like this with another,’ Loki hissed, hand splaying over his stomach, encouraging him to grind again, his lips attaching themselves to Tony’s neck.

‘Not even to tease you?’ Tony gasped out, slumping a little as Loki’s hand snaked down to his cock, squeezing to the point of pain.

‘You will not like what happens,’ Loki growled, continuing to grind, free hand at the base of Tony’s throat, coaxing Tony back to rest his head on his shoulder. ‘You are spoken for, Tony Stark.’

‘And if I want to leave?’ Tony pushed, flirting with the edge of danger, gasping as Loki stopped any attempts of grinding, thrusting his cock into Tony’s ass in a dry hump.

‘Beg and plead, mortal, I will never let you go.’

Tony twisted, facing Loki and forcing his head down so they could kiss. Loki’s tongue thrust into his mouth, fingers leaving points of pain on his flank, his leg sliding in-between Tony’s, giving him something to rut against.

It was dizzying, the feel of Loki’s hot thigh against his cock, the smell of him so close. It wasn’t the saltiness of sweat he could smell, it wasn’t like anything Tony could describe, his head darting down to Loki’s neck, lapping the beads of sweat. It was tingling cold, making his tongue numb for a few seconds.

With his legs beginning to tremble, head spinning from overheating, he felt hands lifting him from the floor, encouraging him to straddle the thick muscle of Loki’s thigh. Coaxed back into a bend, Loki’s tongue ran flat from his navel to sternum, leaving behind a trail of delirious sparks that seeped into Tony’s skin, making him plead for more.

Struggling in Loki’s hold, he somehow managed to get them to the floor, the shock of the frigid concrete floor against Loki’s back making him drop the illusion. It was just them on the floor of Tony’s lab, music still blaring, want thrumming between them.

‘Clothes off,’ he snarled into Loki’s mouth, grinding down at the sharp bite to his lower lip, nails raking down over pale skin, the marks fading as quickly as Tony brought them to the surface. He felt the coolness of the lab’s air over his fevered skin as his clothes faded away, contrasting with Loki’s scalding flesh pressing into his, the curve of his erection rubbing against the cleft of Tony’s ass.

‘So delirious for me,’ Loki murmurs, voice pleased.

Tony’s body was dragged up Loki’s chest, and he protested, fighting it. His legs were positioned either side of Loki’s head, and he screamed as Loki held him open, tongue lapping at his hole, twisting and probing in. Tony rolled his hips back in needy desperation. He could hear himself over the music, wanton moans tumbling from his lips, Loki redoubling his efforts as Tony tried to stifle them, the hands gripping him tightening in retribution

‘I would hear you Tony, do not hide from me,’ Loki breathed the words across the paper-thin skin of his balls, his voice clear over the music.

_Loki thinks he’s running the show, does he? _

Tony shoved him away, reassuring him quickly with a deep kiss as he resumed his earlier position over Loki’s cock. He grinned at Loki’s floundering, the way his eyes rolled back as Tony lined his cock up and sunk down, slow, feeling the burn of not enough lubrication, not enough stretching. Loki cried out, sharp and broken, as Tony took him with agonizing slowness.

When his ass met the strong jut of Loki’s hip, he waited for a moment, letting his body adjust before he swivelled his hips in a loose circle, smirking as Loki’s hands clamped on his thighs. The rhythm he set was completely at odds with the fast tempo of the music, ignoring Loki’s demands that he move faster, or harder, and even the stray threat to maim if he didn’t.

‘Don’t like being at my mercy, baby?’ Tony moaned, finding the sweet spot inside him, shouting Loki’s name, flinging his head back and thrusting steadily back against it, using Loki for his own purposes, his needs, his desire.

‘I am at your mercy constantly, you wretched thing,’ Loki growled, trying to tug Tony closer, to move his hips up and set a faster pace. His eyes snapped open with disbelief as Tony stopped, fingers trailing over nipples with a feather-light touch.

‘Beg for it,’ Tony panted out.

‘You’re…asking me, a god, to beg you?’ Loki was incredulous, mouth open as he stared up at Tony.

‘You heard me, Reindeer Games.’

He was toying with fire and Loki responded, planting his feet on the floor behind him, grabbing Tony’s wrists and pinning them against his stomach. The sudden, powerful thrust of Loki’s hips made Tony moan, unable to wriggle away, Loki’s strength unyielding.

‘What is it you want me to say, beloved?’ Loki’s voice was sinfully dark, pouring over Tony, drenching him in lust. ‘For me to beg you to let me come? To let you please your god?’

Tony felt powerless. He might be the one on top, but Loki was controlling him, using him for his wishes, sending bolts of pleasure straight up his spine.

‘Loki,’ he gasped out, begging.

‘Shall I plead for you to ride me until your body is spent? Thinking of none but me and what pleasure my cock can bring you?’ He shifted Tony’s hands into one of his own. Tony couldn’t pull away, couldn’t break Loki’s grip.

‘_My_ bewitching, beguiling mortal.’ Loki hissed the compliment, one finger trailing up the side of Tony’s cock.

His orgasm took him by surprise, his moan punched out and raw, body shaking from the release. He heard Loki’s cry from some faraway place, smiling absently at the affection in the tone, Loki’s pleasure thick inside of him.

Dimly, he registered the dull pain in his knees, spreading up into his legs, the burn in his ass from Loki still holding him open. Gravity shifted and he tumbled forward, warm arms reaching up to catch him, panting breath ruffling his hair.

‘Rest now,’ Loki said, voice syrupy thick.

They were no longer in his lab, but in his bedroom in the compound. His exhausted body was cleaned with tender care, a sharp contrast from their actions not five minutes ago. Tony yawned as he was tucked into his bedsheets, clinging to Loki, arms and legs wrapped around his body.

He wasn’t sure how Loki would be after sex, if he’d be distant. He was pleasantly surprised by how much Loki seemed to cling to him in return, long fingers threading through his hair, lips pressed to his forehead, holding Tony close.

‘Are you asleep, dear one?’ Tony felt the words spoken into his hair.

‘Nearly,’ he answered, lassitude seeping into his muscles.

‘Were you working on anything important when I interrupted you?’ Loki asked into the darkness of the room.

‘Modifications of Peter’s suit.’

‘May I offer some advice?’ Loki’s question was so gentle, so cautious and Tony knew it was from someone who has spent so long second-guessing themselves that they were on guard for a rebuff before they’d even spoken.

Dragging himself away from the precipice of sleep, Tony nodded, placing his ear over Loki’s heart, listening to the slow thump.

‘Why not teach Peter how to do the modifications? So he can assist you with his suit?’

That…wasn’t a bad idea. The kid was smart, could easily do what Tony was doing, probably improve it.

‘I’ve gotten so used to doing everything for the team, upgrades, new weapons. I forgot the kid is self-sufficient and smart. Good idea, Lokes, FRIDAY arrange a meeting with Peter for me,’ Tony yawned again, feeling happy.

** _What if he makes a mistake? He is only young, it is better for you to take control, to look after him._ **

He tensed.

‘It is hard, letting go of a child, to see them growing up. I do not have any parental skills, nor was my upbringing a good one. But I remember the fear on my father’s face when he let me go into battle with Thor the first time. The pride when I returned from my first victory. I imagine it is hard.’

Tony shifted up a little, looking down at Loki.

‘You’re saying I need to loosen the reins a little? Give him more space,’ he added at Loki’s confusion.

‘You cannot prepare them for life if you will not let them live it. I will help the both of you, add my magic to Peter’s suit, aid in his protection.’

‘Really?’

Loki nodded, drawing him down for a kiss.

‘The child will be unstoppable. Sleep, beloved. I am here. Stephen will join us later.’

******************

Stephen opened a portal into Tony’s bedroom, hoping the two of them would still be awake. Shaking his head at what he found, his clothes shifted into his sleep pants, taking a moment to look at the pair of them asleep in Tony’s huge bed. Shifting closer, he only managed to get one knee on the mattress before Loki was moving, crouching over Tony’s body protectively, dagger in hand.

‘It’s only me,’ Stephen whispered, hands held up, not wanting to wake Tony.

‘You are later than I thought you would be,’ Loki murmured, moving back to lay beside their smaller partner.

**_I was researching all I could about the Dream Realm, _**Stephen thought, getting into the covers on Tony’s free side, kissing him gently on the temple and placing an arm over his stomach. Tony stretched in his sleep, nuzzling closer to Stephen’s warmth before settling. Smiling down at him, Stephen reached over, kissing Loki before laying back against the pillows.

** _Did you find out anything of use?_ **

**_No, not beyond what we already knew. How’d this evening go? _**Stephen rolled his eyes at the smug satisfaction he could sense radiating from Loki, both from across the bed and telepathically.

**_He is magnificent, _**Loki purred, reaching over to clasp Stephen’s forearm as they held Tony between them.

** _That he is._ **

** _I was able to gauge just how deep Nightmare’s hold is on his astral form. It is worse than I thought. However, I believe I helped a little in Tony’s fear for Peter. That is something._ **

Stephen saw the images Loki sent over, nodding in the darkness.

** _I’ve protected his dreams for tonight. He will be dreamless until the sun rises._ **

** _Thank you. Let’s hope that helps._ **

****************

Tony’s back ached as he woke. Aside from that, he felt…fantastic. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept the entire night without any nightmares.

‘FRIDAY, how long have I been asleep?’

‘Just under ten hours, boss.’

‘And everyone is safe?’

‘There have been no reports of any criminal activity, there are no warnings from SHIELD, and Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes and Peter are all well.’

It was a small thing, but Tony felt amazing. He’d slept, he didn’t feel awful, and everyone he cared about was safe.

Speaking of which.

‘What time did Loki leave?’

‘He is in the living room with Doctor Strange.’

Leaping from the bed, he searched around for some boxers, shimmying them up his legs as he went in search of his lovers.

‘Perhaps we can place a spell that activates when he sleeps, no matter where he is.’

That was Loki talking.

‘We can’t, you know how he feels about magic.’

‘Then what are we supposed to do!’

He was arguing with Stephen about something. Tony held himself still in the corridor, holding his breath, trying not to alert them to his presence.

Who were they talking about? Him?

‘It’s alright, Lokes, it won’t be for too much longer.’

‘Stephen, I can’t bear it, his touch is repulsive.’

** _See how they talk about you behind your back._ **

Tony’s mouth filled with blood as he bit the inside of his cheek. No, this was the problem with eavesdropping, you could jump to conclusions without knowing any of the variables. Tony was at heart a scientist, an engineer, taking things apart to see how they worked. To understand.

‘Who are you talking about?’ he asked, coming around the corner, almost daring them to tell him.

‘You should still be sleeping.’ Loki stepped out of Stephen’s hug, coming to him. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Guys, come on, we said no secrets remember?’ Tony sidestepped, not willing to be distracted, needing to know who it was.

To make sure it wasn’t him.

‘An interdimensional threat,’ Stephen answered, approaching Tony. ‘Something Loki has been helping me with. How’d you sleep? You were out cold when I came last night.’ Stephen chuckled, bending down for a kiss.

Tony accepted it, still suspicious, but not seeing a lie on Stephen’s face.

‘Is it something I can help you with?’ Tony asked, stomach grumbling as a delicious scent wafted over to him.

‘No, beloved, as impressive as you are in your armoured form, it is powerless to the forces of other dimensions. Stephen brought pancakes and coffee.’

Tony tried not to let the brush-off sting, the suggestion that he might not be good enough to help. It was bullshit. He was Iron Man, had defeated Thanos, had saved the world countless times.

** _Why aren’t they asking you for help?_ **

‘Were you even going to share if you thought I’d still be asleep?’ Tony snarked, sitting on the couch and holding a hand out for coffee.

‘I would have saved you some,’ Stephen reassured.

Loki laughed, leaving them both on the couch and walking to the bar, summoning something from his pocket dimension.

‘What’s that?’ Tony asked, nodding his thanks to Stephen as he handed over a plate of pancakes.

‘A type of tea from Vanaheim, I thought Stephen might like to try some.’

‘Is it going to make parts of my body fall off?’ Stephen asked, deadpan.

‘No. It is safe for mortal consumption.’

‘That’s what you said about the last tea, and it turned my tongue purple,’ Stephen muttered under his breath, loud enough for Tony to hear.

Tony watched as Stephen went over, looking over Loki’s shoulder at whatever it was Loki had brought him, leaving Tony to eat his pancakes and drink his coffee.

He was being ridiculous. Where had his good mood gone from earlier? He wanted the two of them to get along, to have a relationship outside of him. He’d been frightened they were only together because of him, and now those fears were twisting, becoming concerns about being left out.

Loki and Stephen shared a look. He’d been around Pepper and Rhodey long enough to recognise those _looks._

What if they were changing their minds about him?

It would make sense, they had more in common after all.

‘Tony?’ Loki asked, bringing something to Tony, placing it on the table before him. ‘I’m not the best at gift-giving… but it is part of Asgardian courtship.’

Guilt gnawed at him. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Putting his coffee mug down, he brushed the pancake crumbs from him, looking at the piece of metal shimmering on the table. It was a dull, uninteresting chrome, but as Tony moved his head to look closer he saw a shimmer of colour on its surface, like oil on water.

‘I needed to make sure it had no adverse effects on mortals before I brought it to you. It is Niflheim metal, stronger than Midgardian metals, it can also absorb certain magical attacks. I thought perhaps, you might like to experiment with it, possibly use it for Peter’s suit. If it is suitable, I can always bring more.’

Tony picked it up with trembling hands, itching to experiment to find out what it was, its properties.

‘Tony?’

It was hard under his fingers, didn’t give as he tried to bend it. Would it be brittle? Malleable if he heated it?

‘I think you’ve broken him, trickster,’ Stephen said fondly.

‘Can I go play?’ Tony asked in excitement.

‘Get washed and dressed first, and then you can,’ Stephen teased.

‘Yes, Mom.’ He shot to his feet, turning the metal over in his hands, excitement coursing through his veins. God, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this. ‘Loki?’

‘Hmm?’ Loki glanced up from his pancakes.

‘I haven’t got a way to contact you,’ Tony blurted, not wanting to be clingy, or needy, or any of the other things that probably drove Pepper and Rhodey nuts. ‘I mean you guys can do your…mind-reading or whatever it is you do… and Stephen has a phone…’

‘I apologise, it was remiss of me not to consider how you could contact me if you wish. I could try one of these…phones you speak of. Thor has mastered the recreational games device, and we were trying to integrate me into Midgardian culture… there is another possibility,’ Loki offered, cautious.

‘You guys use carrier pigeons?’

Stephen snorted where Loki looked confused.

At least one of them got his humour.

‘I could place a spell on you, not dissimilar to the one Stephen has on you, a mark of protection.’

Tony remembered Loki telling him it was something magic users did to the ones they loved, warning others away and protecting them. He was struck with the realisation that just as he didn’t have a way to contact Loki, Loki didn’t have the same claim on him as Stephen did.

He wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea, but he probably would have drowned without Stephen’s magic tracking thing. He’d be dead now after Thanos.

‘It would allow you to communicate telepathically with me, not unlike how Stephen and I can.’

‘You can do that?’ Stephen questioned.

Loki nodded, ‘I can teach you later, if you wish.’

‘So, you’d be in my head?’

‘No!’ Loki snarled, enraged at the suggestion. He took a deep breath, fingers twitching. ‘No, not like that. If you think of me and will thoughts to me, I will hear. It was how mortals use to pray to us long ago, when we favoured our chosen ones, bestowing gifts on them.’

‘Hmm, praying to a god and knowing you’ll hear? Sure, sign me up.’ He was glib, trying to dismiss his fears.

‘Are you certain?’

‘Sure, no poking around in, oh holy fuck!’ Tony screamed as agony detonated behind his eyelids, his brain feeling as if it was on fire.

‘Tony!’ there were two shouts of his name, hands on his body.

As sharp as the pain appeared, it left, leaving him to slump in their arms.

‘What did you do?’ Stephen shouted.

‘Nothing, I had not touched him!’

‘FRIDAY?’

‘There was an increase in his adrenaline and cortisol hormones, constricting the blood vessels in his brain and causing-’

‘A migraine,’ Stephen answered, shaking fingers rubbing over his temples.

‘They don’t usually come and go like that, Doc.’ Tony winced, scared to move in case the sudden pain started again.

‘Come on, let’s rest for a bit,’ Stephen persuaded, lifting him carefully under the arm.

‘Are you both staying?’ Tony asked, nervous they were going to dump him in bed and leave.

‘Of course. Come on, trickster.’ 

‘I suppose I can be persuaded to lounge with you both,’ Loki smirked, holding Tony’s other arm.

Tony could see they were communicating with each other, the way they were focusing, the tightening of their lips.

** _Leaving you out again._ **

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	13. Chapter 13

Loki could feel the tingle of his arm growing numb after laying in one position for so long. Tony’s head was cushioned on his shoulder, curled as close as he could to Loki’s warmth. Stephen’s chest was on his forearm, the reason his muscles were starting to protest.

He didn’t move, gaze on them both, tracing their facial features, tracking their breathing patterns. It was a perfect moment. A time of contentment. Peace.

Loki couldn’t settle, the very idea that Nightmare had attached himself to Tony, the pain it had caused him by the mere mention of Loki’s magic.

It felt as though a shadow was hovering over their courtship, infecting what should have been a joyous time with his filth. As Loki had told Stephen, the mere thought of Nightmare repulsed him.

Tony mumbled in his sleep and Loki’s attention instantly shifted to him, words of comfort coming without thought, lips brushing his brow. This was all Loki had wanted, all that he had _ever _wanted, a being to cherish, who saw Loki for who he was rather than the masks he’d worn.

He smiled against Tony’s skin as he felt Stephen shift, his foot rubbing Loki’s calf.

Loki wouldn’t have been able to do this without Stephen. He was the cornerstone of this relationship, the one who was keeping Loki grounded and settled when all he wanted to do was rip Nightmare from Tony’s mind. He had weathered Loki’s rages, helped guide him through meditation to focus his mind.

He was the stable force he and Tony needed.

‘I can hear you thinking all the way from over here,’ Stephen’s voice grumbled, thick with sleep.

‘You should try it sometime,’ Loki shot back, flexing his hand so he could caress Stephen’s skin, ignoring the shooting pains it sent down his arm.

** _I’ve got an idea regarding Tony’s immersion therapy._ **

**_Enlighten me, _**Loki requested, hand still stroking.

** _Play along. _ **

‘We better wake him up, how long have we been asleep? FRIDAY?’

‘Approximately four hours, Doctor Strange.’

‘I feel like a student again, snatching naps wherever I can. Tony? Sweetheart? Time to wake up.’

A distressed whine came from Tony and Loki bit his lip to keep from laughing in delight at the sleep rumpled Tony, the way he sought out Loki, head burrowing into his chest.

‘Lo…baby, make him go away,’ his voice was muzzy, and Loki couldn’t help but bring him closer, wishing he could wake to this sight every morning.

He would make it so once Nightmare had been removed.

‘Tony, you smell. Come have a shower with me and Loki.’

Loki felt Tony grow rigid in his hold, could taste his dread rolling from him in waves. Looking over Tony’s head he glared at Stephen.

** _What are you doing!_ **

** _Trust me._ **

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want,’ Stephen lay along the length of Tony’s back, running his lips along the back of Tony’s throat, goosebumps following. ‘You can stay here in bed, while I fuck Loki in the shower.’

Loki’s eyes snapped up at that, straight at Stephen’s lewd grin, swallowing thickly as he winked once, and then indicated the bathroom with a toss of his head.

‘I’d like for you to join us, dear one, but you are welcome to sleep some more if you wish.’ Loki shuffled down the bed, tilting Tony’s face up and enticing him into a kiss, lazily letting his tongue out to pet Tony’s.

As Tony started to reciprocate, erection nudging Loki’s stomach, he pulled away, taking Stephen’s outstretched hand, allowing him to lead him into the bathroom.

** _What are you planning?_ **

** _I hope you’re as loud as you were the last time we were together. _ **

Loki barely had time to look around the bathroom, the blacks and chromes blending, a space not unlike Tony’s lab. There was a bath set deep into the floor which made Loki ache to look at, the idea that he could soak there with his lovers very tempting. Stephen dragged him towards the shower, the cobbled stone tiling behind the glass panel similar to what they had in the palace in New Asgard.

Stephen reached in, turning on the water, allowing it to run over his arm. When satisfied, he turned to Loki, tugging him forward by a hand on the back of his neck, tongue demanding, one hand low on Loki’s waist as he urged him forward, their bodies aligning under the spray.

Loki hissed as his back slammed against the tiles, Stephen sinking to his knees in front of him. The water was scalding on his skin, steam creating a misty haze in the room. His focus was all for the man kneeling in front of him, blue eyes glinting with lust, a smirk twisting his lips.

‘I get the feeling you like us on your knees before you.’ Stephen licked up his thigh, the tip of his tongue trailing over the crease between hip and groin.

‘Worshipping me? Of course, you both look gorgeous-’ Loki moaned as Stephen sucked on the head of his cock, back arching against the tiles, nails digging into Stephen’s scalp. He wasn’t as experienced as Tony was, that was evident in the first few bobs of his head, but where he lacked in skill, he made up for in enthusiasm. He tried to hold himself still, swearing as Stephen tugged him forward by a hand on his ass, encouraging him to fuck his mouth.

So gone was he in the feeling of Stephen’s searing mouth, the swirling strokes of his tongue, that he didn’t notice the door opening and closing with a soft click.

**_Look up, _**Stephen commanded.

Gasping and pushing wet hair from his eyes, he locked gazes with Tony.

** _See how much he wants you._ **

Loki found he couldn’t breathe, pinned by the blistering longing in Tony’s gaze.

**_His thoughts are consumed by you. _**Stephen carried on, increasing the suction, the press of his tongue.

‘Tony,’ he gasped out, feeling close to the edge.

** _Just like you consume mine._ **

Loki exploded, pleasure flooding his body, his point of focus narrowed down to Stephen’s mouth and Tony’s gaze watching them. Hands caught him as he started to slide down the tiled wall, a mouth latching onto his.

Tony.

Loki’s eyes snapped open, watching the water droplets scatter on Tony’s face, the way his hair curled into his eyes. The tendons of Tony’s neck were taut, his pulse erratic under his skin.

‘Beloved?’ he questioned, trying to stand on shaky legs.

‘I thought Stephen was going to fuck you,’ the words were harsh against his mouth, chased with a sharp bite. Reaching up, Tony turned the showerhead so it wasn’t beating down on them, the water pattering on the tiles, running down onto the floor.

‘I think Loki would rather watch me fuck you,’ Stephen said huskily as he reached over Tony to kiss Loki, tugging them both to the floor. Loki shifted back to give them room, leaning heavily on the wall, gaze never leaving the two before him.

Lust sat heavy in his stomach as he watched. They had his undivided attention, the contrast between their skin tone, their heights, aesthetically pleasing. Stephen’s attention was on Tony but he could see the looks they kept giving him.

‘I want to see you stretch him,’ Loki whispered, hands running through his wet hair to smooth it out of his face.

Stephen positioned Tony so he was on his knees in front of Loki, nudging Tony’s legs apart, finger slipping into his body. Stephen’s free hand trailed over Tony’s stomach and chest, smearing water as he went, fingers tugging on his nipples. Tony’s moan of pleasure shot straight to Loki’s cock, the organ trying to stir, but exhausted still from coming in Stephen’s mouth.

‘You want Loki to watch us, sweetheart? For him to see how sexy, how beautiful you are?’ Stephen purred, adding another finger, Loki’s mouth drying as he saw them disappear into Tony. Stephen sat back on the floor of the shower, stretching his legs out in front of him, Tony’s legs on top, allowing Loki to see everything.

Dark brown eyes opened a fraction, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Flicking his fingers across the water, Loki allowed his spell to show in his fingers as a green glow, waiting. At Tony’s nod, he wrapped his magic around Tony’s thighs, ivy tendrils that brought his legs up, knees to his chest and spreading them obscenely wide. 

‘Stephen,’ Tony pleaded, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s neck, stretching his body out in a shameless display, his legs straining against the magic Loki was using to hold them open. Loki could easily imagine it was his fingers plunging into Tony, the way his delicious body would clench around them.

‘You are ravishing,’ Loki agreed, inching forward, wrapping a hand around Tony’s neck and bringing him forward for a kiss. ‘Look at you, surrendering to Stephen, to me.’ He wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock, his heart stuttering in his chest as Tony looped an arm around him, nails painful in his back.

‘Ready, sweetheart?’ Stephen asked, casting a glance up at the shower above them and then to Loki. He was doing everything in his power to care for the man in his arms, to the point where he was trusting Loki to hold him accountable, trusting him to tell Stephen to stop if needed.

Loki held his breath as he watched Stephen spread lubricant over his cock with a murmured spell, penetrating Tony’s body slowly. Tony’s face was the epitome of bliss, hand still clutching hold of Loki, reassuring himself that they were both there. Stephen whispered something to Tony, and then they were moving again, Tony on his hands and knees over Loki, who was forced to recline on his elbows to give them enough space.

Tony’s eyes were drunk with pleasure, his mouth seeking Loki’s as Stephen began to move inside him. He felt lightheaded with the intensity of watching, of seeing Stephen’s cock sink inside Tony’s body, not able to stop his hands wandering over Tony’s back, kneading Tony’s ass, fingers reaching back to feel where Stephen was fucking him.

Loki’s head flung back as he felt Tony mouthing at his cock, persuading it into hardness, the head of his cock bumping against the back of Tony’s throat. Every thrust of Stephen’s hips, shoved him further into Tony’s mouth, over and over.

His want for Tony, for them both was ferocious, consuming him as he moved, gaze locked onto Stephen’s. They were unravelling him, these mortals of his, burrowing their way into his heart, demanding they remain there. Stephen reached out, linking their fingers and bringing their hands to Tony’s cock, Tony whimpering as their combined touch drove him closer to orgasm.

‘Come for us, Tony,’ Stephen demanded, strengthening his thrusts, a flush covering his chest and body, sweat beading on his brow.

‘Let us take care of you,’ Loki whispered, knowing he and Stephen were united in this desire, the wish to protect, cherish and love Tony Stark.

Warmth covered his fingers, Tony’s seed dripping between them. Lifting his hand, he lapped at it, moaning at his first proper taste of Tony, gasping as Stephen surged forward, tongue licking the remains of Tony’s essence from his hand, gaze still on him, his thrusting still making Tony’s mouth move over him.

** _I want to take care of you too. Come for me, Loki._ **

He was powerless to the command, Tony’s choked noise as his hips lost control shoving him into orgasm, Stephen’s breathless swear indicating he’d spilled into Tony’s body.

Tony collapsed on his legs. Loki was quick to catch his trembling body, holding him away from the water, hand soothing over his skin to chase away any lingering fears. He could see Tony look down at the water lapping at the floor in distrust, but there was no tension in his body.

‘I love you,’ he told Tony, scooping some water from the floor and carefully washing his body.

‘Don’t get any near my eyes…please,’ Tony pleaded.

Loki shielded his eyes from stray droplets, watching as Stephen cupped water to pour over Tony’s body, fingers massaging his legs and hips.

‘I have you, you can trust me,’ Loki vowed, filled with determination once more to rid Tony of the parasite known as Nightmare.

******************

_It’s alright, it won’t be for too much longer._

_Stephen, I can’t bear it, his touch is repulsive._

What had they been talking about? Tony flung his tablet to the floor, hands over his eyes, frantically trying to the rub the thought away.

** _They’re hiding something from you._ **

Tony shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

‘FRIDAY, what are my brain patterns like?’ he asked, getting to his feet and pacing, heel of his hand hitting his temple.

‘Your brain activity reads as normal, boss.’

‘Any sickness, elevated blood pressure? Anything?’

‘None, are you feeling unwell? Should I contact Doctor Strange?’ FRIDAY asked.

‘No…it’s got to be a lack of sleep, stress or something.’

** _He wouldn’t answer your call anyway._ **

‘Stop it!’ Tony growled at himself.

****************

**_Nightmare’s hold is weakening, _**Loki told him, even as he was focusing on sending multiple illusions of himself around the lab, Tony working on sensors with Peter to try and detect the real Loki.

** _The migraine…the pain Tony felt was a protective response._ **

** _Yes. He does not want my magic near Tony, he fears I will sense him. I am concerned he will attempt to increase his hold over Tony. _ **

Stephen watched as Tony pressed a button on what was essentially a metal tube, bringing it to life, holograms, interfaces, everything Peter would need to build a suit. As Tony turned to explain, Peter beat him to it, leaping forward and flicking through the projections, bringing up everything Tony had on the spider suit, expanding things, disregarding others.

He took a minute to marvel Tony’s invention, still surprised even now by what the man could create, how intelligent he was.

** _Scared to lose his energy source. How do we break Nightmare’s hold?_ **

Tony took a step back from Peter, a huge smile on his face as he watched his protégé at work. It was a proud moment, for Stephen also. Tony had given Peter the skills so that he didn’t need to be led by the hand anymore. He had grown, no longer the child Stephen had first encountered.

Peter was a hero in his own right.

**_That I do not know. _**Loki sounded frustrated. **_You can protect Tony in his astral form, but I do not know of a way to force Nightmare from his mind. Our magic does not work that way, it is not psionic. _**

** _I’ll speak to Wong, one of our students might be able to. Maybe another sorcerer in one of the other Sanctums._ **

‘I think if we consider it rude to whisper, then we should put telepathy in that category,’ Tony told him, elbow nudging his ribs.

‘Sorry, sweetheart. You’re right,’ Stephen wrapped a hand around his waist.

** _We need to hide it better._ **

** _You need to hide it better, charlatan, your face has too many tells._ **

‘I can imagine this is what you look like in the midst of designing,’ one of Loki’s clones came close, gesturing at Peter.

‘Oh no, he’s much worse.’ Stephen offered Tony the blueberries he’d found earlier, and then Loki. It wasn’t the only sign Stephen had seen of Bruce, there were books on biology on one of the desks, research into gamma radiation strewn about. It made him feel glad to see Bruce had been around more, not that he had doubted Bruce wouldn’t keep his word about not wanting to help.

Stephen could physically see Tony’s fears were abating, the fear of abandonment, of losing Peter, the water. If Loki could sense Nightmare’s hold was weakening, then they were close.

‘If Peter’s anything like Tony, this will be it for hours now. Although the silence is kinda-’

‘Of course! Music! FRIDAY, play the song!’

Stephen smiled as Tony grinned, AC/DC’s _Shoot to Thrill_ filling the lab.

‘Oh, I love Led Zeppelin!’ Peter shouted, excited.

Stephen chuckled next to Tony. ‘Regretting your decision now?’

‘He’s young, I’ll forgive him this once. I’ve regretted many things in my life, second-guessing the others, but Peter… no doubts here, asshole.’

******************

_It’s alright, it won’t be for too much longer._

_Stephen, I can’t bear it, his touch is repulsive._

Tony played the words over. Over and over in his head, haunting him. Keeping him awake at night.

** _They’re lying to you._ **

Tony screamed in the darkness of his lab, nails clawing down his face.

‘Stop it!’

** _They’ve fucked you, you’ve satisfied their curiosity, now they don’t need you._ **

‘Shut up! Shut up!’

****************

Tony looked down at the tumbler in his hand, the ice long melted, diluting the scotch.

How many of these had he drunk?

Too many. Not enough.

‘FRIDAY, anything?’

‘No, boss.’

He’d sent a message hours ago to Stephen asking to meet, asking if he could pass the message onto Loki.

Nothing.

No response, no portals, no teleportation.

Nothing.

He’d tried to keep busy, working on projects, going over paperwork, looking over Bruce’s stuff on the other side of his lab. His gaze kept going back to his phone, irritation morphing into anger, and then concern something might have happened to Stephen. Then rationality set back in, and he was back to a slow, seething burn.

‘FRIDAY, play the footage for me.’

‘Boss, stop torturing yourself. Ask them what they were talking about.’

‘Play. The. Footage.’

_It’s alright, it won’t be for too much longer._

_Stephen, I can’t bear it, his touch is repulsive. _

He walked around the recording as he had done countless times now, studying their body language, the way they spoke, the look in their eyes.

** _There’s no room for you._ **

Tony knocked back the rest of his drink, pouring himself another.

‘Boss? Doctor Strange and Loki have appeared in your personal living quarters. They are asking me if you are busy?’

‘Busy? What, after waiting six hours for him to contact me? Course I’m not busy, I’m just waiting around, nothing better to do.’

He stumbled down the hallway, wondering if he was ill again, or if he needed more sleep. Not that he was getting any, he hadn’t seen his partners in days, waking up screaming most nights and eventually gave up trying to sleep.

It took him a few attempts to put the right code into the keypad, the floor lurching sideways as he stood there.

Tony saw them, feeling as if he was on the outside looking in. The worst of it was they weren’t even doing anything. They were sat on the couch, heads bent close together as they talked, voices too low for Tony to hear.

** _They’re too wrapped up in each other to notice you._ **

‘You gonna stay there all night watching us, or are you going to join us?’ Stephen asked, sarcasm edging his tone, making Tony’s back bristle.

‘What’s the point. Not like you guys would even notice if I was here or not,’ Tony spat, walking around and taking the sofa opposite, banging his leg on the coffee table as he went.

‘Of course we would, Tony, we came to see you,’ Loki told him, crossing his legs at the knee and watching him. ‘Are you well?’

‘Peachy, what you guys get up to today? Any new students at Kamar-Taj? How’s Thor doing?’ Tony asked, taking a sip of his drink, watching them.

‘I wasn’t in New Asgard today,’ Loki answered, gaze flickering hesitantly to Stephen.

‘Tony…are you drunk?’ Stephen probed.

‘I’ve had a few, yes. Long couple of days. Where were you then Looookesss,’ he slurred, finding the whole thing funny.

‘He was with me at the Sanctum,’ Stephen answered.

Tony tried to shove down the feelings of being a third wheel. He wasn’t an extra, he was an equal member of this relationship.

** _Then why weren’t you invited? Where have they been the last few days?_ **

‘What were you guys doing at the Sanctum? You roped Loki into teaching?’ Tony snorted at Loki’s outrage, glaring at Tony as if the idea offended him.

‘Research,’ Stephen muttered, frowning at Tony. ‘Or trying to, this one kept getting distracted.’

Loki retaliated by shoving Stephen to the ground.

‘What were you guys researching?’ Tony asked, ignoring the way the two were sending heated glares at each other.

Honestly, it was so playground flirting.

They hesitated, sharing a quick look and then watching Tony.

‘What, top-secret magic things?’

‘Of course not, but it isn’t something you’d be interested in, sweetheart.’

‘I struggle to stay awake as it is. Have you seen Peter? How is his schooling going?’ Loki asked.

Tony knew avoidance when he saw it, had practised it enough. A throbbing ache in his chest permeated outwards, like splinters burrowing under his skin.

‘Yeah, he’s fine.’

This was bullshit. Why was he sitting here talking about inane subjects? This is what their relationship had amounted too? What was next, talking about the weather?

‘I’ve got work to do. I’ll catch you later.’

‘We haven’t seen you in days, Tony. We wish to spend time with you.’ Loki was quick to protest, getting to his feet as Tony did, arm going out to catch him as he swayed on his feet.

Tony reeled backwards, wrenching his arm away from Loki’s hand.

** _They won’t notice if you’re gone._ **

‘Sorry, got lots to do. Stay if you want, you know where the bed is.’

He got to his feet, refusing to look at them. His skin felt too tight, fury fizzling in his brain.

Stephen said nothing, but Tony could feel his eyes on him, accessing, attempting to penetrate his mind. Not like Tony could hide anything from him with that spell of his.

‘Alright Tony…if that’s what you want. Come on Loki, let’s leave him to work.’ He opened a portal.

‘Quick to leave aren’t we,’ he muttered under his breath, slamming his glass on his table.

‘You asked us to go.’ Loki stopped, frowning.

Damn alien hearing.

‘I told you to go because it’s damn obvious you’d rather be anywhere than here with me,’ Tony snapped, his fears and observations coalescing, making the blood pound in his ears.

‘Tony, what are you talking about?’ Stephen let the portal fade out of existence.

It was painful to swallow. He didn’t know how to deal with this, how to voice his fears without coming across as completely mental. His mind felt frayed at the edges, days of very little sleep, of worrying about being left behind pushing him towards what felt like an apocalyptic meltdown.

** _You’re better off alone, you’ve always been better at handling things alone._ **

‘I don’t need this, I don’t need to depend on either of you, I’m not weak.’ He agreed with the voice he’d been hearing over the weeks.

He was Tony _fucking _Stark, he didn’t need this hassle in his life. If they wanted to be together then he wasn’t going to stand in their way.

‘Tony, talk to me,’ Stephen’s voice was firm.

‘Why, so you guys can talk around me? Pretend I’m not here?’ He went to the bar, pouring himself a scotch and downing it quickly, attempting to quench the fury bubbling in his stomach. ‘You talk of communication, of being equal, but you’re seeing each other on the sly, waiting for me to be out of the picture!’

‘Tony, you’re not thinking straight, calm yourself.’ Loki tried, and Tony could see it on his face, the annoyance. He’d seen that exasperation so many times over the years. On Rhodey when he got into trouble for some hare-brained scheme. On Pepper when she had to sort another of his one-night stands. Bruce when Ultron had been created. Steve any time Tony messed around.

Mistakes piled upon mistakes. He wrenched away from their pitying stares, teeth clenched so hard together that pain radiated into his head.

‘FRIDAY, show them the footage.’

It played for them on a loop, an endless loop like the one Tony saw in his head.

_It’s alright, it won’t be for too much longer._

_Stephen, I can’t bear it, his touch is repulsive. _

His heart was a lacerated organ, almost destroyed by the shrapnel shards years ago, scarred from the five years he spent alone. Now it was a maimed carcass, flayed by their lying words and forced caresses.

‘You’re the God of Lies, _Lokes_.’ Where the nickname was once said with fondness, it now dripped sarcasm, the word broken glass in his mouth. ‘Not hard for you, is it?’

‘Tony, this isn’t you talking,’ Stephen snapped, stalking close, eyes flashing.

** _They think you’re weak._ **

‘Well they’re wrong,’ Tony snarled, rage surging inside him, ugly and putrid and he lashed out, shoving Stephen back.

‘Tony, listen to me, trust me, this isn’t you,’ Stephen’s voice was desperate now.

‘Stephen, no!’ Loki shouted, hand outstretched in horror.

‘He’s talking to him! And he’s talking back. Tony, there’s something inside you, feeding off your fears-’

Whatever Stephen was trying to say was drowned out by an inhuman scream in Tony’s ears, forcing him to his knees.

******************

Loki’s dread was thick in his mouth as he watched Tony crash onto the floor. Launching over the coffee table, he pulled Tony’s hands away from his head, stopping his fingers trying to burrow under his skin, panic rising as Tony continued to shake, mouth open in a silent scream.

‘I warned you not to do this!’ Loki spat, cradling Tony’s convulsing body in his arms. ‘He will drag Tony’s astral form to its realm, and I do not know how to stop it!’ He wanted to scream himself, to hurt Stephen. He couldn’t think, his thoughts slippery to hold onto, the first time in his life that he couldn’t think of a way out of a situation.

‘The bond, I can follow them,’ Stephen said in realisation.

‘No!’ Loki’s cry was full of anguish as Stephen slumped beside him, both his lovers’ victim to Nightmare’s hold.

He felt his lower lip trembling as he looked between them both.

‘This cannot be happening,’ Loki whispered. ‘Norns, help me…Mother…Thor…someone.’

Tony’s body in his arms took a shuddering breath, and Loki held his hand against Tony’s chest, feeling his heartbeat.

‘Tony?’

‘Loki? What the hell happened?’

‘You imbecile!’ Loki crushed him to his chest. ‘Damn you, Strange.’ Letting his magic seep through his fingers, Loki brushed against Tony’s mind, feeling for Nightmare’s presence.

It was gone.

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	14. Chapter 14

A voice called him, accompanied by an incessant tapping to his jaw.

‘‘way,’ he mumbled, trying to move his head. His arms and legs felt heavy, he must have done too much work in the lab. Pepper’s going to kill him. She warned him time and time again not to fall asleep over his desk, that his back won’t thank him for it.

‘Tony!’

The tapping migrated to his mouth.

‘DUM-E, go away,’ he growled. He knew the bot is trying to help, but he wanted to sleep.

‘Damn it, Tony, wake up!’

The slap jolted him awake, heart loud in his ears as he saw Loki over him, face ashen, eyes wild as they darted over his face. Seeing Tony awake, his eyes closed for a moment, his lips mouthing something silently.

‘Drink this. It’ll neutralise the toxins in your body.’

Loki sat him up slowly, tightening his hold as Tony whimpered in distress.

_This is one bitch of a hangover._

‘I need your help. Stephen is in trouble.’

He wasn’t sure if it was the disgusting concoction Loki forced down his throat, or the panic lacing Loki’s voice that cut through the fog in his brain, but he felt his eyes widen as he saw Stephen motionless on the floor beside him.

‘What’s going on?’

‘For the past few weeks, months even, your mind has been under attack from an entity called Nightmare. He has been feeling off your terror, your nightmares.’

‘You’re telling me I had some sort of…parasite living in my head?’ Tony shouted, hand’s frantically running over Stephen’s body, reassuring himself that the sorcerer was still breathing.

‘He hails from the Dream Realm, feeding on the negative emotions created from mortals’ bad dreams. He had attached himself to you because your life energy is constantly renewed by the spell Stephen has placed on you. A never-ending source of torment and power.’

The voice in his head.

‘Why…why didn’t you tell me?’ Tony couldn’t decide how he felt, his emotions were a kaleidoscope. Fear, anger, confusion, swirling around too fast for him to pick one.

‘We were attempting to reassure you of your fears, to weaken his hold on you. If we had alerted you to his presence, he would have ripped your astral form from your body, trapping you in his realm to torment you for the rest of your life.’

‘Is that…’

‘Currently what it intends to do to Stephen’s astral form? Yes.’

Everything he’d been feeling, the doubts about their relationship, about himself had faded, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. He felt wrong-footed, not sure how to make sense of things.

‘I thought I was going crazy. Everything I’ve been feeling the last few months, the doubts, the voice in my head.’

‘That was Nightmare. He was heightening fears you already had, dragging them into the daylight hours.’

‘Was that who you were talking about? You weren’t leaving me?’’ Tony’s voice was tiny, timid and so unlike him it made him furious.

Loki suddenly whirled on him, eyes flashing in anger. ‘How dare you even think that of me! I gave you my love freely, have shown you every devotion and yet you doubted me.’ Loki got to his feet, pacing in a furious circle. ‘I cannot break the hold it has on his mind, my magic does not work that way,’ he was muttering under his breath, refusing to look at Tony.

‘Loki…I’m sorry.’ It was difficult to say. He could still remember the feelings of feeling abandoned, the hurt lingering. Knowing that they hadn’t been his own didn’t make them any less poignant.

A touch on his face made him look up, his eyes watering as he saw Loki looked just as wounded and as helpless as he felt.

‘It wasn’t you. I apologise for my words spoken in anger.’

‘Can’t I do something with this bond in place? Send energy through to blow the connection or something?’

‘No!’ Loki raised his voice. ‘No,’ he said again, gentle now. ‘I will not lose both of you, I cannot. I will go. I will think of something. I will take you to Thor, I need to know that you are safe before I attempt to rescue him.’

‘Wait!’ Tony spat out, desperate. ‘You said not with your magic…what if…what if we knew someone who used mental magic? Who can manipulate a person’s mind?’

‘If we had the Mind Stone or something with that power…’ Loki stopped speaking, face tightening as he looked down at Tony. ‘You cannot be serious.’

‘To save you or Stephen, I’d make a deal with the devil myself.’

Loki dropped to his knees, taking Tony’s face in his hand.

‘Dear one, no. After what she did to you.’

‘I don’t care.’ Tony covered Loki’s hands with his own, looking down at Stephen.

‘If anyone can do it, she can. FRIDAY, find Wanda and give Loki her coordinates.’

*****************

He recognised this place, the scent of it, the sounds in the air. Turning, he saw the wind rippling across the water, Donna’s arm waving from the water, her hair slicked back to her head.

Stephen was in Nebraska. Lifting his arm, he waved back, smiling as his sister messed around in the lake. He squished his toes into the oozing mud beside the water, breathing deep, content.

Home.

This was home.

‘Stephen? Call your sister in for dinner!’

‘Okay, Mom!’ Contentment sat in his veins, thick and syrupy, like the warmth from the overhead sun. He’d let Donna swim for a little longer, enjoy the peace and quiet from his chores, maybe watch the fireflies come out.

Screaming pierced the air, and Stephen looked up, throwing himself into the water after her.

_Not again. _

Donna was just there. Centimetres from his fingers. His movements became sluggish, the water thickening around him, restraining him, holding him paralysed as he watched Donna drown, powerless to move, watching as her eyes turned glassy, skin turning blue.

** _You can’t protect anyone you love._ **

He screamed his anguish, a torrent of bubbles streaming from his mouth until he lost consciousness, succumbing to his own watery death.

***********************************

Wanda’s gaze was on Stephen, hands tapping her sides as she thought.

‘You want me to pull him back?’ she asked.

Tony had explained everything to her the best he could, ignoring Loki’s glares, the way it put Wanda on edge. Her gaze strayed to him once or twice, but otherwise, she stayed focused on Tony’s explanation.

‘Please, Wanda.’

He didn’t know if she would help him. There was too much bad blood between them and no Steve to mediate. He was responsible for her pain, her parents’ death, the experimentation with Hydra, her imprisonment on the Raft.

Fuck, why did he think she would help him?

‘You think I won’t help you?’

‘I wouldn’t after everything I’ve done to you,’ Tony answered, shushing Loki’s low growl of objection.

‘You saved countless lives with your sacrifice, Stark…Tony. If nothing else, you gave me Vision. He…was a part of you and his loyalty was to you. I’ll try to break Nightmare’s hold. You’re going to distract him?’ Wanda snapped at Loki, hand on her hips as she stared him down.

‘I believe I can, for a few moments. If I for one second believe that you are tampering with his mind-’

‘She gets it, alright! Please Wanda, please help him.’

She didn’t seem fazed by Loki’s accusations. Holding Tony’s gaze, she nodded once, standing behind Stephen’s head and placing her hands on his temples.

‘When you’re ready, murderer,’ she hissed, eyes flashing red.

‘If we are lucky, Nightmare will take you in his stead,’ Loki spat.

‘Guys, stop it! Bring Stephen back, okay!’

******************************

Stephen rapped his knuckles on the door of the cabin, opening it when he didn’t get an answer. He took a moment to lean on the doorframe, smiling as he saw the man sitting on the couch, tablet in one hand and bitter coffee in the other.

He was glad to see him at peace, happy that he was so content.

‘Hey, no rest even when at home?’ Stephen teased, taking a few steps closer.

Tony didn’t move, still working, giving no indication of hearing him.

‘Tony?’

‘Daddy!’

Tony put the coffee down, flinging the tablet on the cushions beside him, lunging forward and catching a small girl in his arms, twirling her around.

‘Hey, Morgan, whatcha doing? Running away from Mommy again?’

Stephen took a step back.

** _This is what he could have had._ **

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the dark-eyed girl in Tony’s arms. Tony blew a raspberry on her cheek, turning the slightest amount so Stephen could see the crinkle of skin next to his eyes, the unbridled joy on his face.

** _You took this from him._ **

‘No. This was one of the outcomes I saw. If he’d gone down this path, had a family, the universe wouldn’t have survived. We would have lost against Thanos.’

** _You took his happiness, the creation of his daughter because his pain and loneliness served your purpose? _ **

‘There were countless lives at stake! I did what I had to do!’ Stephen argued, ignoring the guilt, the fear that plagued him that he’d made the wrong decision, the wrong outcome.

‘No, he has Peter, Tony loves the kid as if he were his own.’

** _That isn’t the same as creating life._ **

‘Love you three thousand, Daddy,’ the child, _Morgan_ told Tony, wrapping her arms around his neck and squishing her nose into his cheek.

‘Love you too, Maguna, more than anything.’

** _More than you, perhaps?_ **

********************

Tony’s gaze flitted between Wanda, red tendrils of energy flowing from her hands over Stephen’s temples, and Loki, who had slumped over Stephen’s chest, watching Wanda, waiting.

‘Come on, Stephen. Don’t do this.’

He lifted Stephen’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it, holding it to his cheek.

‘Fight it, baby.’

*********************

‘Tony?’ Stephen called, stepping into the dark room. ‘Loki?’ he asked instead when he didn’t get an answer.

A snarl made him stop, hands instinctively forming his spell disks. A flash of ruby lit up the corner of the room, eyes in the darkness. Taking another step closer, a scent from his days as a surgeon made him recoil.

Metallic, copper, thick and cloying in the air.

The glow from his spell disks illuminated azure skin, creating a gnarled shadow of horns on the wall behind the monster.

No. Not monster.

A Jotun.

Loki.

He didn’t need to look down to know what was in his arms, the smear of ruby across fangs and chin gave it away. Stumbling backwards, he fell to the floor, only managing to turn his head at the last minute to throw up.

** _You trust the person you love with such a monster?_ **

‘That’s not Loki,’ Stephen coughed out, vomit scalding his throat, viscous in his mouth. Unwilling, his gaze went to the body in the Jotun’s arms, the skin on his throat peeled back, showing veins, arteries torn asunder, the crimson stain of exposed muscle.

Tony.

‘Oh God no,’ Stephen sobbed, hands smearing in the vomit beside him as he scrabbled away.

‘This is not your fear, charlatan,’ the Jotun hissed, raking his claws over the ribbons of torn flesh on Tony’s chest.

‘Loki?’ Stephen whispered, heart breaking.

‘Fight it, Stephen!’

** _This is what you’re exposing him to. He will turn on Tony, it is in his nature._ **

‘No, Loki…Loki loves Tony.’ Stephen felt a little of his strength return as he said it, knowing deep in the marrow of his bones that Loki would never harm Tony.

‘That’s it, stop feeding it!’ the Jotun snarled.

****************************

‘I have him. Now!’ Wanda shouted, teeth-gritting as the blood drained from her face.

Loki gave Tony one glance, as if he was committing him to memory before he disappeared.

***************************

‘Make it stop,’ Stephen sobbed, curling his arms around his body, stumbling away from Tony’s body on the battlefield, his eyes open and unseeing, arm and face burned from the gauntlet.

** _It will never stop._ **

Shards of glass flaying the skin from his hands, the car rolling down the cliff.

** _You will remain here, trapped forever._ **

Stephen holding Peter’s broken body in his arms, watching the life ebb from him.

** _Feeding me._ **

Tony and Loki looking at him in scorn, excluding him.

‘Stop it!’ Stephen screamed, voice hoarse.

** _Would you like it to stop? I can make it go away if you give me something._ **

‘Anything,’ Stephen begged, wandering the streets of Nepal after the Ancient One had refused to teach him, lost, alone.

** _Give me back the one from before. Give Tony back to me._ **

Stephen wavered, wanting it to stop.

** _Give him back to me and all your pain will stop._ **

‘No.’ He spoke, his words coming from a place deep inside him. He loved Tony, he would endure it.

‘Strange!’

** _What are you doing!_ **

Stephen felt a break in the torture, a sliver of clarity in the haze of torment. He reached blindly for it, groaning as he was wrenched forward.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in Tony’s living room. He shoved away the hands holding him, smothering him.

‘Stephen! Stephen you’re alright. Baby, you’re back.’

That was Tony’s voice.

‘He’s disorientated, give him a few minutes.’

That was Loki.

Ramming the heel of his hand into his eyes, Stephen took a few deep breaths, fighting the urge to scream, to throw up. As his equilibrium stabilised, he dared to open his eyes, tensing against the horror he knew he was going to see.

Tony and Loki knelt before him, watching him.

‘You are safe with us,’ Loki soothed, reaching his hand out and waiting for Stephen to take it. Looking past them, Stephen saw a young woman, watching them carefully, almost wistful.

Wanda Maximoff.

The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak flew from his hands, restraining the figments of his nightmare, allowing him to walk over to Wanda unimpeded.

‘You’re becoming sloppy with your illusions. You really think I would believe Tony would ask Wanda to help?’ He snapped his fingers, magic rendering her unconscious. ‘I think not.’ He turned to face the illusion of Tony.

‘You can torture me as many times as you want in this form.’ He stalked closer, ignoring the way Tony’s frantic struggling made his heart race, the fear on his face corresponding with one inside his chest. ‘As long as it keeps you from torturing him, I’ll endure it.’

‘Stephen, asshole, it’s me. Listen to me!’ Tony spat, grunting in pain as the bands tightened.

‘Strange, desist this madness. You are free! Give yourself time to acclimatise with his realm.’ Loki shouted, struggling against the hold, gaze on Tony.

‘If I destroy these figments, will it weaken your power?’ Stephen murmured, ignoring the grief tearing at him as Tony cried out in pain.

‘Stop it!’ Loki screamed, face flushing with rage.

‘Uh huh,’ Stephen muttered absently.

A burst of strength knocked him backwards, over the end of the couch onto his hands and knees. He looked up in time to watch Loki rip the bands off Tony with his bare hands, catching him and lowering him to the floor, fingers going to his neck to check his pulse.

‘What, you have nothing to say now? No taunt about how I’ve killed the love of my life?’ Stephen spat, getting to his feet.

‘You spoke of trust, of communication in this relationship of yours. Trust me now.’ Loki stood, stance wide over Tony, daggers in hand. ‘Your mind is muddled! Take a moment to feel what is around you, the realm you are in. There is no trace of Nightmare tainting it. No voice mocking you.’

Stephen laughed, a hollow, echoing sound, barely sparing a glance for Tony coughing horribly on the ground, blood splattering the floor.

‘Oh, look at that, he’s not dead.’ It physically pained him to say the words, but it wasn’t real. Nightmare would only grow stronger if he allowed himself to feel anything at the image of Tony.

Struggling to breathe on the floor.

He shoved the agony down, wrapping it in his iron will. He summoned the bands again, intent on destroying this illusion.

‘You hurt him again and I will kill you, bond or no bond. No matter how much I’ve grown to care for you.’ Loki meant it, everything in his posture a threat.

The bands flickered out of existence for a few seconds, Loki’s words cutting deep.

‘You will not take another step further.’

‘Isn’t that what you wanted? What you’ve wanted all along? To have Tony by yourself?’

Loki hesitated for a moment before throwing his daggers away and crossing the distance between them. He seized Stephen’s face with his hands. ‘I love you, you foolish mortal.’

He wanted to believe him. His gaze searched Loki’s, the image of those green eyes blurring from Stephen’s tears.

‘Please, no more…’

Loki covered Stephen’s mouth with his own, magic wrapping around them both. ‘Feel this, feel _me_. My magic, you recognise it.’

Stephen did, concentrating on it. It was mischief, deceit and trickery, but was also yearning, protective, passionate.

It was Loki.

‘Loki?’ his name was borne of pain and suffering, and the desperate, _desperate_ desire to stop being tormented.

‘It is me, charlatan.’

The residual lingering effects of Nightmare were chased away.

He was home.

What had he done?

He shoved Loki away, crashing to his knees beside Tony.

‘Tony? Sweetheart?’ Hands shaking more than usual, they hovered over Tony’s body, afraid to touch, to harm him even further.

‘Hey…there you are.’

‘Oh…God…’

Tears flowed from his eyes, a vulnerable, pained moan sounding in the back of his throat.

‘I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…sweetheart…’

*****************

‘Loki!’

Loki looked up, panting, pushing back the sweaty hair from his eyes with the back of his hand.

‘Brother, you need to stop, before you destroy any more of the room,’ Thor chuckled, looking around at the devastation in their training room, the destroyed practice dummies, the wooden swords splintered across the ground.

It was carnage.

‘Fight me, Thor, it has been too long since we sparred!’

‘Loki, no,’ Thor grunted as Loki flew at him, barely able to block his fist, parrying the attack. ‘Stop.’

‘Fight me!’ Loki screamed, pushing all his frustration into his fists. Thor bested him easily, knocking his legs out from under him, sitting on his waist and watching with a grin as Loki writhed in fury beneath him.

‘No matter how old we get, I will always best you in a physical fight. Now, tell me what is wrong.’

Loki teleported himself out from Thor’s legs, kicking over the stand which held their practice weapons, impaling them into the wall.

‘You are not looking after your loves? Instead you come here and throw a tantrum?’ Thor goaded.

‘They are sleeping. Both of them. It will remain that way until I deem it otherwise,’ Loki growled flinging his dagger at Thor, swearing when the oaf dodged.

‘I have to say, I could picture you with Tony. He is a beautiful warrior. But the wizard also? You always did make life complicated for yourself.’ Thor swore as he had to throw himself out of the way of Loki’s other dagger.

‘Stay out of my life, Thor!’

‘Talk to me, I thought we were past all this juvenile nonsense.’

‘Mortals…their bodies are so fragile,’ Loki hissed, abandoning any hope of goading Thor into a fight, pacing instead like a caged animal, his magic creating small craters in the wall.

‘That is true. They also have strength, Loki, in places we can only dream of.’

‘I nearly lost them.’

‘Loki.’ He allowed Thor to approach, to wrap his arms over his shoulders.

‘I do not think I have ever felt this helpless, this…scared, Thor.’

Arms closed like a vice over his chest.

‘Not since Mother…’ Loki turned, pushing his forehead into the muscle of Thor’s chest, taking comfort in the familiar.

‘It is alright, brother, they are both safe, both under your protection.’

‘I do not know if I can bear this, this fear. This is love?’

‘It is.’ Thor shifted back, bending so he could look Loki in the eye. ‘It is awful, is it not?’ He smiled.

Loki let out a shuddering breath, tears burning his eyes even as he squeezed them shut, refusing to show weakness, even now.

‘It is also wonderous, Loki.’

That he knew. He saw it in Tony’s wide grin, the way in which Stephen would frown at his books, head cocked in thought, lips moving as he read silently. He felt it in the way their hands stroked over his skin, the lingering kisses.

‘I hate this,’ Loki spat, the words swallowed by Thor’s tunic.

‘I know.’

**************************

Stephen’s return to the waking world was gradual, his mind and body fighting each other. He was warm, exhausted, images of dreams, of Nightmare playing behind his closed eyelids. The sound of limbs shifting across the bed, a pained whine wrenched him from his sleepy haze. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he sought out the noise, disgust sitting like a stone in his stomach.

Tony was covered in welts, angry red-looking things crisscrossing over his skin.

Stephen had done that.

He had hurt Tony.

Loki was sitting on his knees, fingertips rubbing a salve of some sort over Tony’s wounds, the skin between his eyes furrowed in concentration.

‘Lokes?’

The green gaze snapped to his, a finger swiftly coming up to his lips to silence any further words, his head gesturing to Tony still sleeping.

Stephen pulled himself up, careful not to jostle the bed too much, hand stretching out to brush Tony’s bangs from his eyes, teeth biting into the skin of his cheek so hard that blood flooded his mouth.

** _It is not your fault, dear one._ **

The nickname Loki usually reserved for Tony made the tears come, all the fears he’d been reliving, seeing Tony like this.

Loki got out of the bed, walking around to Stephen’s side and pulling him to his body, cradling Stephen’s head.

‘He is safe. We did it, he is free of Nightmare’s hold. I swear, if you ever do something so foolish again-’

‘Get in line, Lo,’ Tony grunted, trying to hide the flash of pain smearing across his face as he moved, the sheets rubbing against the abrasions and bruises.

‘Tony, sweetheart,’ he tumbled from Loki’s hold, crouching down close to Tony’s face, careful not to touch and yet desperate to.

‘Hiding things from me again, asshole?’ Tony teased, stretching his neck so he could brush his cheek against the back of Stephen’s hand. Stephen flipped it over, cupping Tony’s face and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth.

‘I’m sorry, I know I promised I wouldn’t.’

‘Don’t be. Loki already filled me in. Stephen?’

‘Hmm?’ Stephen closed his eyes, feeling Tony’s breath fan his face, the warmth of Loki at his back.

‘Thank you. You were both trying to help, to put up with all my fears.’

Stephen held still for a long moment, savouring the feel of both his lovers beside him, a little fearful that it was all about to be ripped away from him, that this was an illusion.

‘I assure you, this is real,’ Loki reassured, sliding a cool hand over his flank and up his spine.

‘I’m so sorry I hurt you,’ Stephen whispered, knocking his forehead into Tony’s.

‘How about you spoil me later to make up for it?’ Tony whispered, catching Stephen’s bottom lip between his own.

‘As beautiful are you are together, do not aggravate your wounds further,’ Loki teased, gently prying them apart.

‘Is he gone?’ Stephen asked Loki, laying back down in bed, not wanting to look at what he’d done to Tony.

‘He will never be gone, I told you this. Now he is aware of your presence you will need to be careful when you slumber,’ Loki answered.

‘You asked Wanda for help?’ Stephen asked Tony, turning his head so it knocked into Tony’s, inhaling a deep lungful of his scent, grounding himself.

‘She was the only one I could think of. We put aside our differences to defeat Thanos. She owed me a favour, I think, for Ultron.’

‘Tony, after what she did…’ Stephen reached out, threading his fingers through Tony’s hair.

‘As I told Lokes, I’d sell my soul to protect you. Both of you.’

‘I’d rather you both remained out of trouble for now. If I had known courting two mortals was going to be this troublesome, I might have declined your offer,’ Loki snarked, sitting back against the headboard, arms folded over his stomach.

‘I should have listened to you,’ Stephen turned to Loki, wondering how he could apologise, to ease the anger Loki was no doubt feeling.

‘Yes. You should have.’ Loki’s gaze turned hard, eyes losing their warmth. He let out a breath, reaching out to place a hand on Stephen’s head. ‘I saw what you experienced, your worst fears come to life.’ Loki’s gaze went to where Tony’s skin was littered with marks.

** _Let his pain remind you of your foolishness, the next time you decide to charge ahead._ **

Stephen nodded, closing his eyes. If the other two saw his tears they didn’t mention it, but he felt them move closer.

TBC

Come chat to me over on[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles)


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting on the floor, Tony leant back further into Stephen’s leg, focusing on the hand stroking through his hair as the sorcerer read.

‘When did Loki say he was going to come back?’ he asked, groaning low in his throat as Stephen’s fingers began to massage his scalp.

‘Why? Bored of me already?’ Stephen breathed in his ear, tongue tracing the shell.

‘No, just miss him.’

‘I know, sweetheart, me too. Want me to ask him?’

‘Yeah.’

Tony waited as he went quiet. Loki was on a diplomatic mission in another realm on Thor’s behalf and he couldn’t shake the feeling Loki was avoiding them. He’d been attentive while Tony was healing, keeping an eye on them both, but as soon as it was obvious Stephen was alright, Loki had left Tony in his care and gone off world.

That had been a fortnight ago.

It was as though Tony had been reborn in those weeks. His nightmares had stopped, leaving to full restful nights he hadn’t experienced in years. It was astounding how clear-headed he felt once his body had enough rest.

Seems like all the times Steve had bugged him to get a full night’s sleep had merit after all.

Everything that had been strenuous in his relationship with Stephen and Loki had vanished, trust, love returning in droves.

In short, Tony felt like Tony again.

Stephen had doted on him in the days Loki had been gone, rubbing whatever alien salve Loki had left on the welts on his body, following every application with tender kisses. It had been good, great even, but Tony couldn’t help the ache of Loki being gone, both literally and with the distance he was putting between them.

Nightmare had gone, but his effects were still lingering.

‘He said not for a few more days,’ Stephen answered.

They needed to sort this out.

‘Can you ask him to come back tomorrow?’ Tony leant back, looking into Stephen’s blue eyes, injecting enough of a pleading whine into his voice that it made Stephen press his leg closer, concern clouding his eyes.

‘He’s asking why. I’ll admit, I’m curious too.’

‘I’m scared he isn’t going to come home,’ Tony answered honestly.

‘You’ve felt him pulling away too, then?’ Stephen asked, trailing fingers down Tony’s face.

Tony nodded.

Stephen huffed a laugh and shook his head.

‘What?’

‘He’s trying to come home now, but he’s in the middle of a meeting. I told him to finish his business first.’ 

Tony didn’t say anything, turning his attention back to his tablet, trying to concentrate.

‘What’s wrong?’ Stephen shut his book, sitting beside Tony on the floor, leaning his weight into him.

‘I know it wasn’t me, that Nightmare was heightening all my fears…’ Tony stopped, looking up at Stephen. ‘I feel that this is on me, that I put too much stress on the beginnings of the relationship, that I neglected the pair of you.’

‘It was difficult to watch. Not you, you weren’t difficult, but it was distressing to watch, to be powerless. I think that’s why Loki has pulled away.’ Stephen sighed, reaching out and holding Tony’s hand. ‘I charged in without thinking to save you, I…we didn’t know if it would work. From Loki’s perspective, for a few seconds… he lost us both.’

Tony hung his head.

‘Hey, there’s enough guilt going around without you piling on more. Loki nearly drowning you, me nearly crushing you. Nightmare wasn’t your fault.’ Stephen squeezed his hand.

‘Everything was about you trying to help me. Him bringing me metal for Peter’s suit, helping him with magic sensors.’ Tony thought over the last few weeks. ‘You taking me to my cabin, having sex in the shower, everything you guys did was for me.’

‘Loki understood, we both did.’

‘But…who was looking after the both of you?’ Tony cleared his throat, emotion clogging it.

‘Relationships aren’t about who owes who, Tony. There are going to be times where you need us, times Loki does and times I will. We don’t need to keep score. However, I think you’re right. I think right now, Loki might need us.’

Tony wanted desperately to call him, to speak with Loki and reassure himself that they were going to be okay. He still had no way to contact his alien lover.

_Wait a second._

‘I think I have a way to reassure him,’ Tony bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling. ‘But first, I think he deserves our gratitude…’ Tony trailed off.

‘Is that so?’ Stephen leant down to nuzzle the skin behind his ear.

******************

Loki stumbled a little as he teleported back to the palace of New Asgard. He’d been away longer than he thought, exhausted from entertaining, all the smiles, the attentive listening.

‘Ah, brother, were you successful?’ Thor asked as Loki barged his way into his office, pulling a chair aside for him.

‘I believe so. The Vanir seemed agreeable to opening trade with the Asgardians once more. We need to make sure the Midgardian government is acceptable to this.’ Loki slumped back, head hanging over the back of the chair.

‘Does it concern them? It is an Asgardian policy, after all?’ Thor questioned.

‘Technically, no, however, we are inviting others not of their world to our home, I think at the very least we should inform them of our attentions, transparency in our dealings.’

‘Yes, yes you are right and wise as usual. Would you join me for a drink? I would like to hear what your thoughts are regarding trade with Wakanda.’

‘Wakanda? How did you-’

‘Friend Tony introduced me to their king. We fought on the same side to defeat Thanos, we both have much to offer the people of Midgard, and our technology is vastly superior. It is a good alliance to have.’

Tony.

Stephen’s words from the day before rung in his mind.

** _Tony’s scared you won’t be coming home to us._ **

Loki stood, brushing away the dust from his travels. ‘Can this wait, Thor? I’ve been busy with the Vanir. I wish to give you my full attention, but I cannot right now.’

** _I’m worried too, Loki._ **

‘Of course, sleep, I will see you in the morn.’ Thor smiled, a huge grin that set Loki on edge.

‘What is it?’ Loki demanded, knowing Thor well enough to know when he was hiding something.

‘Nothing, brother. Go, sleep.’ Thor grabbed his shoulder, pushing him from the room and slamming the door.

Loki stared at the pattern on the wooden door, the whorls and knots, darker than the brown of the wood.

** _Tony’s scared you won’t be coming home to us._ **

He clenched his fist, spinning on his heel and storming to his bedroom.

Of course he was going to come back to them. All he had needed to do was clear his head, to create some emotional distance so he could sort through his conflicting thoughts. When Thor had mentioned Vanir being interested in opening trade again, Loki had all but leapt at the chance to begin diplomatic talks.

** _I’m worried too, Loki._ **

He hadn’t meant to cause them any worry. Loki had missed them both, constantly. He understood now why Tony asked for him to have a phone, understood how isolating it could be not to speak to one of his partners, to ask after him, to hear him speak. He knew that if he had reached out for Stephen the man would have spoken to him, but they had both remained stubbornly silent.

Apart from yesterday.

When Stephen told him Tony was afraid Loki wasn’t coming home.

He needed a wash, a change of clothes and then he would go to them.

Opening his door, he stopped, doing a double-take.

‘What are you doing here?’

That was what Thor was laughing at.

Tony approached him first. Loki quickly shut the door behind him so none could see his partner like this but him.

Tony was wearing_ tight_ red shorts, highlighting the bulge between his thighs.

‘Why is your skin glistening?’ It was the first question that came out of his mouth, and he felt idiotic for even saying it out loud.

‘You like them?’ Tony asked, spreading his arms wide and revolving in a circle. Loki’s gaze was drawn to his mortal’s irresistible ass, the cut of the shorts revealing the crease of thigh and ass cheek. He heard a moan come from deep in his chest.

‘Come, sit down.’ Tony pulled him by the hand, tugging him towards the bed.

‘Tony has been talking to Thor about the sacrifices people used to make to your kind centuries ago.’ Stephen was reclining on his bed, skin glowing against the black of Loki’s furs and silks. His gaze travelled the length of Stephen’s body, the loose shorts covering his hips.

‘I see, are you going to cut his head off for me then?’ Loki indicated Tony with a nod of his head.

‘Not that type,’ Tony’s voice was low. His arms wrapped around Loki’s body, pulling his jacket from his shoulders.

‘I never partook in this particular type of sacrifice,’ Loki breathed, stomach tensing as Tony’s fingers skimmed over his stomach, dragging his tunic with it and over his head.

‘Then let me be the first to serve you, my god.’

Loki felt himself melt at the words, his entire body quivering. As he felt kisses against his shoulder blades, Loki opened his eyes, staring at Stephen on the bed, challenging the sorcerer to take a submissive position, one he knew Stephen would not take easily.

Stephen met his gaze, getting to his knees on the bed and offering his hand. Loki took it, allowing his lover to sit him on the edge of the bed, Tony now at his feet, tugging off his boots, and then his pants, leaving him naked.

‘You still haven’t explained why your skin is glistening,’ Loki asked, watching Tony. He reached out and brushed his fingers against the lingering marks wrapped around Tony’s chest, pleased to see they were healing well.

‘Thor told him that sacrifices had to be anointed with holy oil, or some other such crap,’ Stephen murmured next to his ear, oil slick hands rubbing over his neck and sweeping down over his tense shoulders.

Biting down the lewd moan, Loki reached up, stilling Stephen’s hands, unable to stop the surprised gasp as Tony’s fingers rubbed over his feet, slow circles over his ankles, a hard drag over his instep.

‘Your hands,’ he whispered, holding Stephen’s fingers steady.

‘Are fine. Let me do this for you.’

‘Let us worship you,’ Tony purred, tongue licking over his ankle. ‘Let this insignificant, lowly mortal serve you.’

‘You are far from insignificant,’ Loki told him, reaching down for him, uncomfortable with Tony’s servitude. 

‘I know, Loki.’ Tony chased his reassurance with a kiss. ‘You looked after us both, put aside your own misgivings and fears to help me. We want to do this for you, please baby.’

‘Then by all means,’ Loki leant forward, tracing Tony’s lower lip with his tongue. ‘Give me your devotion.’

Strong hands manipulated the muscles in his shoulders, thumbs digging into the top of his spine, before going up under his hair to begin on his scalp. Tony mimicked the slow sure sweeps up his calf, encouraging the muscles to relax. Loki became liquid under their hands, groaning as Stephen enticed his head back onto his shoulder, oiled fingers sweeping over his pectorals, all the stress he’d been feeling from negotiations disappearing under his touch.

Tony opened his legs, kneeling between them, rubbing his hands over Loki’s thighs, making him squirm and arch his back against Stephen, hips angling towards Tony. The infuriating mortal ignored him, leaving little nips across hip bones, fingers still kneading muscles.

‘We missed you,’ Stephen whispered in his ear.

‘We’re needy, selfish mortals who want all of your attention,’ Tony murmured into his stomach.

He knew it was all for show, an illusion they were weaving for him, but oh how the words moved him, his hips bucking uncontrollably.

‘I have better things to do with my time than cater to your whims. Learn your place,’ Loki growled, reaching down to lift Tony under the arms and deposit him back on the furs covering his bed.

‘Fuck,’ Tony gasped, cheeks flushing at the display of Loki’s strength.

‘You like that, my mortal?’ Loki asked, tone dangerous, seductive. ‘Your pleasure is at my discretion and only if it pleases me.’ Loki flung open his fingers, his magic binding Tony’s hands to the bed.

He waited for a moment, dropping character to smooth a hand over Tony’s chest, mouthing a question.

_Okay?_

Tony nodded, muscles in his arms flexing as he strained against Loki’s magic, not trying to break free but testing the weight, the strength.

‘I wanted to ride you, my god, to show my commitment, my dedication to you.’ Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips, trying to tug him closer.

‘As I recall last time you did that you made your god beg for his pleasure,’ Loki hissed, anger colouring his tone.

He heard Stephen moan behind him.

**_He’s a demanding little thing. _**Loki sent to Stephen, not turning his attention from Tony for a minute, fingers twisting at nipples, watching with a dry mouth and throbbing cock as Tony thrashed beneath his touch, teeth biting his lip.

‘I believe I told you before, do not hide your signs of pleasure from me,’ Loki admonished, reaching up to thumb his bottom lip free, closing his eyes as Tony sucked it into his mouth, circling his tongue over it.

**_Our demanding little thing, _**Stephen confirmed, scraping his teeth across the back of Loki’s neck, fingers tracing up his sides.

‘I will have you below me, begging to come,’ Loki growled, picking him up effortlessly, and setting Tony on his knees, back to Stephen.

‘Prepare him with your tongue,’ Loki demanded, bending Tony so his face was in his lap, ass presented to Stephen.

Stephen let out a shameless moan, a flush covering his chest as Loki hooked his thumbs into Tony’s shorts and peeled them down, leaving them on Tony’s thighs.

‘Oh, Stephen, have you not tasted his body?’ Loki spread Tony’s cheeks, exposing him intimately to Stephen’s hungry gaze. ‘You want it, don’t you mortal,’ Loki teased, running one fingernail down Tony’s spine, causing his hips to rock up.

‘Please,’ Tony gasped out, straining against Loki’s hold, trying to mouth at his cock.

‘None of that,’ Loki shifted away, holding Tony up by his bound hands. ‘You stay still, or you’ll watch us fuck and have nothing.’

Tony whined, a frantic, despairing sound that went straight to Loki’s cock. Stephen’s too if the way the man closed his eyes and took a deep breath was any indication. The sound was such a sheer contrast to the confidence Tony usually excluded, the power they both knew Tony commanded. It was intoxicating, heady to know that such a being was offering his pleasure to their whims, surrendering to them.

Trusting them.

Tony was truly everything he wished for in a sexual partner, desperate to please, so responsive to everything, not afraid to challenge Loki, but to submit also. Loki watched Stephen’s cock straining towards his stomach, precome glistening at the tip.

Stephen fulfilled a different part of him. A primal desire to be claimed, to be owned, dominated, protected. Loki wanted to claim him in return one day, to watch the man shatter beneath his cock.

** _Another time, sweetheart._ **

**_You cannot read minds. _**Loki moaned as Stephen licked a long, wide stripe across the cleft of Tony’s ass, the man squirming, trying to find friction, but not moving towards Loki’s cock.

Blue eyes gazed up at him as his tongue worked its way into Tony.

** _I don’t need to. I know what you’re thinking._ **

**_I will get you on your back beneath me one of these days, _**Loki swore.

Stephen moaned, the vibrations making Tony cry out, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes.

‘Please, Loki.’

‘Presumptuous, to use my name. For that, you’ll find your release after mine.’

‘Please,’ Tony babbled. ‘Please, my prince.’

Loki tore him from Stephen’s grip at that, planting him on his back, and ripping the shorts from his body.

‘Say that again,’ he hissed, frantic to be inside Tony, possessed with fervour, delirious with it.

Tony’s eyes were dark, burning with longing. He put his bound hands above his head, spreading his legs shamelessly wide.

‘My prince,’ he begged.

‘I prepared him earlier for your pleasure,’ Stephen whispered, hands skimming over his backside.

**_Give us a moment alone, _**Loki begged, unable to convey how much he needed this.

Stephen understood, the feeling shared telepathically explaining what Loki couldn’t in words.

Despite the frantic pace of a few moments ago, Loki entered Tony’s body with excruciating tenderness, holding still once he was fully inside, holding his weight above the mortal’s body by his elbows, hands embedded in Tony’s hair.

‘Tell me again, beloved,’ he pleaded, all pretence gone now.

‘My prince,’ Tony whispered, kissing him.

Loki couldn’t remember the last time he’d been loving with a partner. He drew out, making sure Tony could feel the drag of his cock inside his body, teasing him with his glacial speed.

‘You like that, _my_ mortal?’ Loki whispered, peppering kisses over his throat, sucking lightly at the hollow of it, not enough to leave a mark, just making his presence known.

‘Yours, Loki,’ Tony gasped, bringing his arms over Loki’s head, bound hands resting in the middle of his back.

‘_My _captivating love,’ Loki agreed, kissing him again, tongue stroking over Tony’s.

**_Come to me, _**Loki requested, groaning as he felt Stephen at his back.

His body was prepared quickly with the use of the spell. Loki was so swept away by the need to have both of them that he didn’t complain, holding still as Stephen caged them in with his body, hands either side of Tony as he slid into Loki’s body.

If it had been a long time since he was gentle with another during sex, it had been even longer since he’d allowed another to penetrate him. He gave a full-body shiver, besieged by his emotions, the depths of love frightening him.

‘I love you, trickster,’ Stephen uttered, the first time he’d said the words to Loki.

‘And I you, beloved,’ Loki whispered back, turning his head to accept Stephen’s kiss.

Tony let out a noise of complaint, squeezing his muscles around Loki, wriggling beneath their combined weight.

‘Tony, you are our cherished being,’ Loki reassured, hand smoothing back his bangs.

‘The one who binds us all together,’ Stephen agreed, snapping Loki’s bonds around Tony’s hands with ease, linking their fingers.

‘We would be lost without you,’ Loki drew out of Tony’s body, impaling himself further on Stephen before pushing back into Tony.

Oh, it was divine, to take and to be taken. Losing himself in the warmth of Tony’s body beneath him, protecting him with his body, knowing that his back, in turn, was protected, that he was worthy of such devotion.

The three of them moved as one, interconnected, Stephen driving the movements, his thrusts forcing him further into Tony’s body, kissing up and down Loki’s neck, while Tony gasped on the other side.

Loki only lasted what felt like seconds, flinging his head back and coming with a guttural cry, forcing his seed deep inside Tony’s body, collapsing on his mortal, gasping for breath. He felt Stephen increase his thrusts, chasing his own release, still making Loki move inside Tony, the sound of skin sliding against skin loud over Loki’s pants and Tony’s moans.

Stephen called both their names as he came, forehead shoved between Loki’s shoulder blades, his arms trembling as he kept his weight up, trying to prevent them from crushing Tony.

Tony thrashed underneath them, a frantic noise vibrating deep in his throat. He hadn’t come and his cock was digging into Loki’s stomach, hot and insistent.

‘Have we neglected you, my mortal?’ Loki teased. He eased himself from Tony’s and Stephen’s bodies. ‘I did say you would find your release after mine,’ he purred, slithering down the furs, hooking Tony’s legs over his shoulders.

Tony was babbling as Loki licked the come from his hole, hand grasping Tony’s cock and giving it a few firm strokes. The noise abruptly cut off, and Loki glanced up from Tony’s delectable body to see Stephen kissing him into silence. 

He didn’t last long, body arching up on the bed. Loki moved swiftly, mouth over the head of his cock so he could taste Tony’s release, moaning at the taste covering his tongue. He collapsed by Tony’s side, tugging him close into an embrace, waiting for Stephen to take Tony’s other side as was the norm between them.

Stephen slid the furs over them, settling beside him. Unused to being the one in the middle, Loki glanced up, confused. Stephen said nothing, arm settling over the both.

‘Lo?’ Tony asked, voice hoarse.

‘Are you well, do you need something?’ He was attentive, concerned they might have hurt him with their activities.

‘I’m sorry,’ Tony glanced up, exhausted, but desperate to talk.

‘Whatever for?’ He trailed a hand over Tony’s face, feeling the bristles of his goatee on his fingertips.

‘For whatever it was that’s been making you avoid us,’ Stephen answered.

‘I was not…that is to say,’ Loki floundered.

‘Sorry. For charging on ahead. For scaring you,’ Stephen apologised, kissing his head.

‘Sorry for neglecting you all these weeks, for being a huge pain in the ass. We love you, Lokes.’

His gaze flittered between them both, unable to speak.

‘But…it was not your fault, Tony. I did not mean to disappear on you, I needed the space, to clear my head.’

‘Did…have you changed your mind?’ Tony asked.

Hearing such a hurt, broken question from the one he loved made tears well, and he tightened his arms, fiercely kissing him.

‘Never. Nothing could take me from you. From either of you. I swear.’

‘There was something we wanted to ask you,’ Stephen asked, voice suspiciously thick.

‘We want to be marked, by you,’ Tony told him simply.

‘Marked?’ Loki questioned, uncertain what they were asking.

‘I want to be able to talk to you,’ Tony explained, ‘I want the world to know I’m yours.’

‘Tony, I do not believe you understand what this means.’

‘He does. We do. I explained it to him when he asked me.’

Loki sat up, looking at them both.

‘Both of you?’ He questioned.

They nodded.

‘Tony, your life will be far longer if you are tied to me.’ Loki knew Stephen would understand the implications, but he needed to be sure Tony did before he would even consider…

‘I know. And I’ll never have any privacy again, but it saves me trying to teach you to learn to use a phone,’ he grinned.

Loki could only gaze at Stephen in hopeless disbelief.

** _We’re yours if you want us, sweetheart._ **

** **

** Epilogue **

** **

Tony crunched the candy in his mouth, frowning at the panel, holding his hand out for Peter to put a screwdriver in, opening his mouth for another piece of candy.

‘I don’t know why it isn’t working,’ he grumbled around the sweet, beginning to unscrew the panel, scowling at it the whole time.

They both leapt from their skins at the boom in the sky, Thor making an appearance.

‘Thor! What have I told you about doing that!’ Tony shouted, passing the screwdriver back to Peter.

‘Take it apart, see if anything is jamming for me. What are you doing here?’

‘Good evening, Tony I-’

‘Have come in need of a favour, what is it?’

‘You have become too much like my brother for my liking,’ Thor complained, folding his arms.

**_Is something the matter?_** **_Your heart is beating too fast._**

** _I’m fine Lokes, Thor decided to pay me a visit._ **

‘What can I do you for?’ Tony gestured him to sit, giving Peter a glance over his shoulder, making sure he was managing.

‘Wakanda has agreed to begin trading with New Asgard. I was wondering if you could perhaps join me-’

**_Absolutely not. _**Stephen’s voice thundered in his head, loud enough that it made Tony place a hand to his temple.

‘Tony, are you unwell?’

** _Concentrate on your lessons with Wanda, I’ve got this, asshole._ **

‘I’m fine, sorry, carry on.’

‘You mean to use _my _consort as bait?’ Loki’s voice was a whip crack.

Tony didn’t turn to acknowledge Loki’s sudden presence, not surprised he’d teleported over.

‘Come now Loki, if King T’Challa holds affection for Tony then we should use that to our advantage. He is, after all, one of the consorts to the Prince of New Asgard, and-’

‘I’ll go,’ Tony agreed.

Silence met his answer. He could feel Loki seething behind him.

‘Excellent, I shall see you later then.’ Thor grinned, tripping over himself to leave.

‘Tony,’ Loki snarled.

‘Come on Lokes, you guys can trust me. If it’s beneficial to New Asgard then I’m happy to attend negotiations.’

**_Flirt, you mean, _**Stephen growled, his displeasure at the idea evident.

** _We’ll talk about it later. Cheeseburgers? My place?_ **

Stephen didn’t answer.

‘I am not pleased by this,’ Loki objected, not willing to let go.

‘Come on, Lokes. I’m perfectly happy with you both. Although, T’Challa was looking pretty sexy in that formal wear last time-’

He let out a bark of laughter as Loki teleported them from his lab to Tony’s cabin, pushing him down on the bed.

‘FRIDAY, keep an eye on Peter,’ Loki commanded. ‘It seems I have to teach my consort that his eyes are not allowed to wander.’

‘An excellent idea indeed,’ Stephen added, portal closing behind him.

Tony crawled up the bed, daring them to come get him.

He was Tony Stark, saviour of the universe, one of Prince Loki’s consorts, one of the partners to the Sorcerer Supreme. Smiling up at them, he held his arms open.

They made him whole again.

**_Prove to me who I belong to, _**he sent, shivering as their eyes darkened.

Together they formed a ternion.

The End 

And that’s all of it! Thank you so much to all those who left Kudos and comments! It’s always a confidence boost to know your work is being read and enjoyed by others. Also a huge thank you to Trawler (stories can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trawler) for beta reading and editing the story.

You can find me on twitter, [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiki_rambles) just to talk about these gorgeous three men, or anything marvel or writing related, or to request story ideas about these three, or Ironstrange, or FrostIron, prompts always help get the creativity flowing and I’m happy to dedicate works.

I don’t have any plans as of yet for a sequel, but check back over Christmas…who knows…there might be a Christmas gift waiting for you.

Shortsnout 


End file.
